The Unlikely Hero
by Claggart
Summary: Severus Snape has to rescue Prince Harry from the evil dragon Voldemort. Adventure? Lots. Romance? Oh, definitely. Happy ending? Only one way to find out… NOW COMPLETE!
1. The Prophecy and the Potions Master

**Title:** _The Unlikely Hero_

**Rating:** R

**A/N:** Updates will be once every two weeks at the latest, once a week at the quickest. I don't have a beta reader because that would mean it would take even longer to get the chapter out, and I'm sure most of you would rather deal with a few grammatical errors rather than waiting weeks and weeks. If you spot any major inconsistencies, feel free to e-mail me or note it in a review. All comments are welcome, even flames, though I probably won't respond to more than a few in each chapter. I hope you enjoy it and check out some of the other things I've written.

**Chapter 1**

"**The Prophecy and the Potions Master" **

Prophecies, Severus thought, were silly things. First of all, a prophecy suggested there was such a thing as fate, and Severus did not believe in fate. He did not believe in love at first sight either. He was a perfectly sensible man who lived a rather dull, lonely life brewing potions for the village of Hogwarts.

He was not well liked. The other villagers made fun of his sallow skin and hooked nose. They laughed about his greasy hair and his outdated clothing. Nevertheless, when they needed a potion, they were willing to overlook his discouraging appearance and pay by the galleons for his highly effective brews and tonics.

Severus did not think his existence horrible or his loneliness unbearable. He had a small cottage on the edge of the village that was the perfect size for him, and a faithful donkey that got him from place to place well enough. He made routine trips into the nearby forest for herbs and plants that he needed for his orders, and occasionally went into the village to deliver them.

That was about the sum of his life. He preferred his lonely solitude at the edge of the woods to the annoying company of the villagers.

This was why when the official looking knight pounded rudely on his door with the King's newest decree, he did not take the news well. His glittering black eyes scanned the rolled parchment quickly.

The young knight looked around suspiciously. It was rumored there was a curse on the potion master's cottage. The younger boys would often dare each other to sneak up to it at night, and the memory of such nights must have made him slightly uncomfortable.

Severus snorted.

"This is ridiculous. I do not believe in prophecies, and if the King were a wiser man, neither would he. I will not travel all the way into the village when I was not planning on doing so just to have a tug at some stupid sword. If that is all the news you bring, good day!" Severus made to slam the door, but the knight forcibly put a foot in his way. Finding his courage, the knight brandished the decree under Severus's large nose.

"Whether you like it or not isn't the question. The King wants every man in his kingdom to try their hand at pulling the Sword of Gryffindor out of the stone. As laughable as the idea is, this means you have to give it a pull. The King's word is law, and as a knight, I'm here to enforce it. Either come willingly, or I'll carry you myself." Severus and the knight locked eyes in a heated staring match that ended when Severus abruptly turned his back and grabbed his cloak, a sack that contained a jar of some sort of potion, and his money pouch.

His dignity offended, Severus growled under his breath as he made his way to his donkey tied in front of the cottage. The beast flicked an ear disinterestedly as Severus tossed a rucksack over his back and mounted him gracefully. The knight jumped on the back of his impressive white steed and galloped off to his next destination, leaving Severus to make the ride into the village alone.

Severus plodded along, occasionally making a comment to Sal, his donkey.

"This is a complete waste of my time."

Sal huffed out a great breath of air, as if he were sighing in agreement.

"The whole situation is absurd! Whoever heard of a prince being kidnapped by an evil dragon? He's a bloody _prince_! He can defeat the dragon on his own and rescue himself. Leave me to my potions!"

Sal stopped, nibbled on some grass, and then continued onward. Lazily, a cloud rolled by overhead, and some tame deer glanced up at them from the other side of a serene looking pond nearby. The Kingdom of Gryffindor was a peaceful place – at least it had been until Deatheaters kidnapped the prince in the name of the evil dragon Voldemort. Now everyone was working themselves up into a right panic. The peace and serenity of the village had been shattered.

When they reached their destination, Severus tied his donkey up in front a small home and knocked sharply on the door. A weathered old woman cracked the door open, her long nose protruding through the crack as her beady eyes glared at him from the darkness.

"Madam, I've come to deliver your potion. A remedy for your aching hands – correct?"

She opened the door wider, and nodded for him to step inside.

"It's about time. They get so cramped without the potion that I can barely cook my own dinner," she mumbled irritably as she fetched her coin purse. "How much will it cost me?"

Severus observed the way her bony fingers struggled with the simple clasp, and the grimace of pain on her face as she forced her hands to flex. Her home was nearly bare, and her quilt was far too thin. The dinner she'd mentioned earlier was a watery stew – barely enough to fill half a bowl.

"There is no charge. I will make my money off the fools who ask for love potions and aphrodisiacs." He placed the large jar on a rickety table and left quickly, before the proud old woman would feel obliged to thank him. He empathized with her. She, too, was not liked by anyone in the village. He imagined he would be very similar to her in his old days.

He led his donkey through the quaint little streets until he came to the village square, a bustling place filled with all sorts of activity. Vendors were tucked into every available space, and the sounds of haggling played like an overture. In the very center of the square there was a large rock with an elaborate hilt buried deep inside it. Just behind it lay the road that lead to the magnificent Castle of Gryffindor. It was positioned in such a way that when the sun set, the red sand stones became so bright that it looked as though the castle was being swallowed by the burning orb and charged by its light.

Severus walked through the square as if he saw none of the beauty around him, and in truth, he really was blind to it.

Today, however, the square was arranged slightly different. Armed knights formed a ring around the sword in the stone. A platform had been erected, on which sat King James and Queen Lily on makeshift thrones. Though the vendors booths were open, most of the activity was centered around the sword.

An orderly line had been made leading up to the stone. Villagers, some Severus recognized and others he had never seen, were anxiously waiting, their hands itching to give the sword a pull. Standing closest to the stone with a determined look on his face was a tall, muscular red-head. His armor positively gleamed in the fading sunlight. The red cape that brushed at the ground showed his rank – Captain of the Knights, second in command to King James himself. Everyone was craning their necks to watch the spectacle. The King observed his favorite knight for a few more seconds, then raised a hand to call for silence.

"By now, all of you know of our kingdom's misfortune. My son, Prince Harry, has been kidnapped by Deatheaters – footmen for the evil dragon Voldemort. It is not known were Harry has been taken, but this event was foretold by the prophecy that was revealed before his birth. The man or woman that pulls the sword of Gryffindor from the stone is the chosen one. He, or she, will be charged with the quest of rescuing my son from the clutches of the monster and destroying it. If the chosen one does not defeat the dragon, he will conquer every kingdom until there is only devastation and death left behind. So it has been told, and so it will be...unless the chosen one is found. Therefore, by my decree, every able man and woman will attempt to pull the sword from the stone. My knights have all tried with the exception of my Captain. If it is not him, then we will call upon the villagers of Gryffindor," he paused with his gaze upon the tall red-head. "But I am sure that Captain Ronald will make that unnecessary." The king nodded his head at the Captain, who took a step towards the stone. He halted, however, when the queen raised her voice over the excited whispers.

"Also, people of Gryffindor, remember that he who pulls out the sword is entitled to my son's hand in marriage should he successfully rescue him. We are not merely searching for a rescuer – we are looking for the future King or Queen of Gryffindor!"

The whispering increased ten fold. Young ladies, who normally would have protested at having to lift a pail of water, were rolling up their sleeves. Boisterous men, who had spent the previous night ogling at women in the whorehouse, were boasting about how they would pull the sword and claim the prince's hand.

Severus had never desired anyone, woman or man, and certainly had never wished to marry. However, even he could recognize the aesthetic beauty of Prince Harry.

It was true, the prophecy had been revealed by the court wizard Albus Dumbledore before Harry was born. It had been automatically assumed that a princess was coming – one who would need a strapping prince-in-the-making to rescue her when the dragon came.

So, with much rejoicing despite the ominous prophecy, the name "Harriet" was decided on by the King and Queen, and the villagers anxiously awaited the arrival of the little girl. Finally, after what seemed like years, the day came. On a hot July morning, the princess was born.

Except, it was a prince. A little prince that was named Harry instead of Harriet.

But Harry was far more beautiful than any princess could have hoped to be. In fact, he looked neither masculine nor feminine, but rather ethereal. His black hair was silky and naturally tussled looking. His lips were the perfect shape and size. His skin was unblemished, his teeth were sparkling, his eyes were enchanting, and his kindness was known throughout all four kingdoms as being unparalleled.

Everyone wanted him. Women and men alike salivated over him as if he were a piece of meat. Had it not been for the prophecy, he would have had so many marriage offers from noblemen, knights, and royalty that they would have simply not been able to keep up with them all.

Severus knew all this. He also knew that the idea of himself with someone like Prince Harry was beyond laughable. It would be the laugh of the day that he would even have to attempt to pull the sword out. He would be mortified.

He prayed then that Captain Ron would pull the sword out as if it were merely trapped in milky butter. He begged to whatever deities were out there to spare him the embarrassment.

He was not to be obliged.

Captain Ronald climbed the rock and locked his large hands around the hilt. He pulled furiously, using every ounce of strength in his body, but the sword would not budge.

Not even an inch.

Severus happened to catch a glimpse of the court wizard standing in the shadows behind the king. His blue eyes were twinkling with amusement. His lips were quirked into a tiny smile. Then, as if the moment had been planned since the beginning of time, Albus Dumbledore's piercing eyes slid from Ron to rest on him. Out of everyone in the crowd, they found _him_.

They flayed though his thoughts, his worries, his doubts and his fears. They left his soul open and gaping. His eyes sang of potential and fate and all the secrets of the universe buried in just one man.

And then...he winked.

Severus did not believe in fate, but he knew in that moment, as sure as he knew the sun would rise and the birds would sing, that he would be the one to pull the sword from the stone.

**The Next Chapter:**

A voyage of a million miles begins with just one step...


	2. Snivellus and the Whip

**Chapter 2**

**Chapter 2**

"**Snivellus and the Whip"**

With all the enthusiasm of a criminal walking to the noose, Severus stepped into his place in line. The burly man in front of him laughed, and thumped his brutish friend on the shoulder.

"Look who's going to give it a try! If it isn't Snivellus Snape! Hope your hands aren't as greasy as your hair, Snape, or you won't even be able to get a hold of it!" The man's friend laughed boisterously and for far too long. Severus merely sneered and looked away, quite used to being the butt of jokes. He'd grown up with the men in front of him. They'd been the same boys who teased him when his mother died, and mocked him because he always cried as a child.

Realizing they wouldn't get a reaction out of him, they turned back to their places and continued their boasting. The feeling of dread returned to his stomach like a pound of lead. Perhaps it had merely be coincidence. The old mage hadn't known who he was looking at. Severus was reading too much into a simple look.

He shook his head slightly at how stupid he'd been. Honestly – Snivellus Snape pulling out the sword? Laughable. He was not the fairy tale hero. He was more suited to be the ugly, evil witch.

"What do you think Prince Harry would want with you, Snivellus? You'd probably frighten him more than the dragon!" The men had resumed their taunts. Vindictively, Severus imagined them both getting the plague, and himself refusing to sell them the cure.

Still, he held his tongue. Stupid men were too quick to use their fists when their words failed them. Besides, there were a whole gang of them. He was alone – entirely alone.

One of the brutes swaggered out to the stone among cheers from the young girls in the village. He flexed his bulging biceps obligingly and struck a few ridiculous poses.

"For Prince Harry!" The idiot called out before throwing himself against the hilt of the sword. Even the momentum of his massive body failed to sway the blade. It stubbornly remained just where it was – completely unmoved and unaffected. The man pulled and sweated until he went blue in the face. He left the circle of knights to the sounds of booing and jeering.

If the villagers mocked him after his failure, Severus didn't even want to imagine what they'd do to him.

Two more men tried, and two more failed. It was his turn.

Laughter.

It started softly and then rose in a crescendo with every faltering step he took towards the stone. He felt his cheeks burn and his hands begin to sweat. He wanted to cry – to run to the safety of his mother's skirts and be comforted and hidden away.

He continued walking. Someone threw a rotten tomato.

It hit him in the cheek and knocked his face to the side. The black, oozing insides dribbled down his face. The laughter increased. Someone threw something else that hit his shoulder.

"Waste of time!" The crowd began to cry, wrapped up in their own cruelty.

Wanting to run, Severus jogged the last few steps to the stone and hastily wrapped his hands around it. Thinking only of pulling on the damn thing so that he could leave and never come back, he was quite startled when the sword came flying out of the stone. He tripped on the rock, falling in front of the platform where the king and queen sat, the sword clutched in his hands.

The crowd went deathly silent.

A glob of rotten fruit rolled down his nose and dangled on the end of it for what seemed like an eternity before it fell.

He came back to himself. He was not a five year old boy anymore. He would not let them treat him as one. Furiously, he rubbed at the sticky sweet fruit on his face with the sleeve of his robe. He stood gracefully, straining a bit to lift the heavy sword. His face lighting with malicious glee, he turned to the crowd.

"I hope your cruelty and your laughter was worth never seeing your prince again! The day I do something charitable for you people is the day hell will freeze over!"

With a loud bang, he let the sword fall as though it were a piece of trash. He had nearly stalked out of the square when King James shot off his throne and ordered his knights.

"Don't let him leave! Bring him to my castle immediately!"

It happened quickly. Captain Ron seized him by grabbing his arms and twisting them behind his back. Severus had the irrational fear that the brutish knight would break his hands before the grip was loosened and he was shoved up to a waiting horse. The King and Queen had already disappeared into their carriage. Dumbledore calmly summoned the Sword of Gryffindor and disappeared with a loud cracking noise. Severus was harshly slung over the back of a horse and lead down the road leading to the castle.

-----

"You will rescue him. Even if I have to march you there myself at sword point!" King James shouted the second Severus Snape was brought in front of him. Yes, he was concerned for his son. What father wouldn't be? Most of his anger, however, originated from the fact that Snape was the chosen one. What if, god forbid, the slimy peasant actually managed to rescue Harry? The man was nearly his age, and he was positively repellant!

But what other choice did he have? He could not allow Voldemort to conquer the world. The only option was for Snape to succeed in defeating him – and winning Harry's hand in the process.

"With all due respect, _your majesty_," the title was said mockingly, "we both know I stand no chance at defeating a dragon. Your son will be turned into a royal shish kabob, and I assure you, there's nothing I can do about it. I can't even lift your stupid sword! "

"Ah, but the prophecy never said that Voldemort must be destroyed with the sword – merely that it would aid in locating the chosen one. You may use your own weapon of choice – be it your powerful intellect or your superbly crafted potions." Albus smiled at him, his eyes twinkling brightly as if he were about to see a grand play performed. That's probably how he thought of it.

Severus sighed heavily in defeat. The world rested on his shoulders if the silly prophecy was to be believed. There was no way he could get out of it with his life still intact.

"Fine. You give me no choice."

King James ran a hand through his ruffled hair, unsure of whether to be relieved or disappointed. He settled on a strange mixture of both.

"Then you will be outfitted with the best I can offer. Further more, my Captain will go with you to ensure you stick to your task and are...successful." He nodded grimly at Ron, who nodded back and seemed to light up with unshakeable determination. Severus took one look at him and rolled his eyes.

Smiling at Severus's antics, Albus carried the sword to Ron.

"The situation being what it is, I think this would serve you well. I have placed a feather-weight charm on it so you will be able to attack swiftly. Take care of it, my boy. This sword has a fate beyond the defeat of Voldemort." Nodding humbly, Ron took the enchanted blade into his hands as if it were a gift from the gods.

"Thank you, sir," Ron replied softly, his voice tinged with awe.

"May I go now? I will need to fetch some things from my home before we leave, and my donkey is still at the square." King James nodded absently, commanding Ron to go with him as an afterthought. "You know, so you don't try and off yourself or something equally selfish and mean-spirited." James said this as if he believed Severus was not above doing just that. Severus sneered, but remained stonily silent. "You will leave tomorrow morning at dawn."

With the disconcerting feeling that his life had just spun far out of control, he turned to leave the throne room. A desperate plea and a tug at his sleeve, however, stopped him.

"Please, please bring my child back alive. Harry is my baby. I wouldn't be able to go on without him. I trust you to do this for me." The Queen smiled brilliantly through her tears and leaned up on her tip-toes to kiss his cheek. She squeezed his shoulders tightly for a single second as she composed herself. "Go with my gratitude and my blessing."

This time, as he tried to leave, he was not stopped. He could hear the King and his Captain conversing still as he shut the giant, intricately carved doors behind him. A loud pop startled him, and then Albus was standing alongside him, as if he scared people like that routinely.

"Severus, do you believe in fate? Do you have any faith in my prophecy at all?"

"I don't believe in fate, or in prophecies. I'm not so conceited to think that my death alone will result in the end of the world."

"Oh, but it will. Most assuredly. What about love at first sight?" Dumbledore continued. Severus shot him a disbelieving look and then a sneer.

"You've gone senile in your old age." For a second, just a second, Dumbledore did look extremely old. Then the moment passed and the wizard was just as chipper and twinkly as he usually was.

"Well, despite your disparaging answers, I am going to give you a gift. You must promise me to be very careful with it."

Severus took the oddly shaped thing and carefully peeled back the black material it was wrapped in. On the pallet of crushed velvet lay an ivory key, so resplendent in its whiteness that it nearly hurt Severus's eyes to look upon it.

"What good is a key if I don't know what it unlocks?" Albus looked at him so seriously, with such a strange gleam in his eye, that Severus was very nearly frightened.

"Your future...your destiny...everything! Find the lock, and you will find **_yourself_**!"

There was an eruption of purple smoke and glitter, and Albus had vanished into thin air. Holding a glitter soaked strand of oily black hair distastefully in front of his face, Severus snorted.

And people called _him_ dramatic...

----

Severus did not like his space being invaded anymore than Ron liked invading it. The knight sat in the stiff backed chair uncomfortably, the possessions he was taking on their voyage piled neatly by the door. As Severus puttered around his cauldrons, Ron watched obviously disinterested but determined to do his job. Since they'd made it back to Severus's house, the two of them hadn't spoken a word.

Ron, obviously, could not hold the silence that long.

"If..._when_ we defeat the dragon, are you going to marry Harry?" Ron asked boldly, idly watching the blade of his new sword as he rotated it in his large hands.

Severus paused in his work, watching the soft shimmering of the potion.

"Why? Do you desire him for yourself?" Severus replied accusingly. Ron blushed and nearly dropped the sword.

"No! I mean...not that Harry isn't a great bloke and all, but we grew up together! I think of him as my little brother. You, however, have no reason not to marry him. Will you?"

Severus pursed his lips. The man was persistent if nothing else.

"I have always lived alone," Severus said this as if it answered the question. Ron seemed to think otherwise. Either that, or he was just to dense to process anything deeper than a 'yes' or a 'no' for an answer.

"So what? Most people are single before they get married."

Biting back an irritated growl, Severus thought calming thoughts and added a few more ingredients.

"I have always lived alone because I prefer to. I am not looking to marry anyone. Even our _beloved_ Prince Harry."

Ron sighed in relief.

"That's good. You see, Harry wants to marry for love. He's really hung up on it. He doesn't care about status, wealth, looks, or even gender. He's looking for that person made just for him. His dad will probably make that difficult, but I don't want Harry to be unhappy."

"How sappily noble of you. I'm touched, really I am." The flat, apathetic voice in which he spoke belied his words. Ron ruffled like an angry rooster and tried to find a more comfortable spot in the hard chair. See if he tried to make conversation again!

It was approximately five minuets later.

"So what are you making?" He asked, his earlier anger already forgotten in light of his boredom.

Severus sighed, as if disappointed the silence hadn't lasted longer.

"An unbreakable potion. It would be fool hardy to go on this voyage without a weapon I wasn't at least semi-comfortable wielding. The only one I know how to use is a whip. Therefore, I'm enhancing it with potions that will make it unable to burn or break."

"Do you have anything that would work on my sword?" Ron asked with a small bit of excitement. Severus sighed again (he did that a lot) and rummaged around in a small cabinet.

"This is a potion to prevent rusting," he grabbed another, "and this one will prevent it from going dull."

"Gee, thanks, Severus!"

Severus glared at him.

"It's Snape to you, and you owe me four galleons."

Grumbling, Ron placed the galleons in Snape's outstretched hand. Severus grinned mockingly and pocketed the gold. "It was a pleasure doing business with you. I give no refunds. That being said, your sword already has magical protections on it that serve the same function as the potions." Ron's mouth fell open in surprise before he snapped it closed and glared at the potions master's back.

"Ah, finished!" With that, Severus picked up a tightly coiled black leather whip and dropped it into the bubbling cauldron. It hissed and smoke rolled out, sneaking over the cobbled stone floor and releasing a noxious odor. Ron pinched his nose shut and grimaced. Snape, however, seemed oblivious to it. He opened up the door and the two shuttered windows to let in some fresh air, and then took the cauldron outside. Ron heard the sound of liquid being dumped, and then Snape returned with the whip in his hands. It was giving off a faint green mist, and looked slightly thicker than it had before. Carefully, Severus set it on his dining table to let it dry out over night. He disappeared into the only other small room in the house that Ron could see, closed the door behind him, and didn't say another word. Ron could only assume he'd gone to sleep.

He gave up on the chair and decided he'd be more comfortable sleeping outside. He only thought longingly of his lavish bed in the castle for a moment before he easily passed into a light sleep.

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Consider it my Halloween treat for you all. Happy Halloween!


	3. The Forbidden Forest

**Chapter 3**

"**The Forbidden Forest"**

It was not exactly a parade. All the villagers were lined up in the square staring at him stonily. A few still had the trademark look of shock on their faces. One or two managed a look of complete and utter disbelief.

Severus wasn't exactly a shining hero. He was dressed in his worst robes (he didn't want to ruin his good ones), and he was riding an overfed donkey that would occasionally amble the wrong way and stubbornly refuse to go back on course. The King had tried to have him fitted with chain mail, but he was so thin that every time he moved, something would slip off and go clanging into the cobblestone street. He carried two large bundles slung over the rear of his donkey which made the poor beast look like his ass was even larger than it already was.

And then there was Ron riding a little ways behind him. His perfectly shined armor gleamed in the morning sun. His chestnut stallion positively pranced. His bold red hair was occasionally lifted by a gust of wind and ruffled in just the right way. A single drop of sweat rolled down the valleys on his perfectly sculpted arm. He raised a hand in salute to the people and to the King on his platform, and the wind caught his flowing red cape just the right way. For a second, he paused, the crowd began to cheer him, his cape billowed, his horse paused with one leg arched perfectly, his muscular arm raised in salute...

"Oh, hurry it up you brainless _chit_! You aren't going to defeat the dragon by _posing_!"

The moment was shattered. Ron tossed a scowl at his impatient companion and pranced after him.

"Good luck!" Queen Lily shouted.

"Remember what we talked about, Captain!" The King added.

The adventurers were off.

-

When they had left the village behind and were riding through verdant hills, Ron pulled up alongside him.

"Do you have any idea where you're going?" Ron asked.

Severus glared at him and then returned his eyes to the path.

"Of course I know where we're going."

"Because if you didn't know where you were going, we could go to Finley Village where my brother Charlie lives. He's an expert on dragons. He studies them in the mountains near his house. I bet he knows all about Voldemort."

"As I said, I know exactly where we are going. Before you opened your presumptuous mouth, I had already planned a route to Finley Village."

"Oh, well...um...the fastest route to Finley Village is in the other direction – through the Forbidden Forest."

Severus sighed as though he was having to put up with a particularly dumb child.

"Captain, who is the chosen one? You or me?"

"Err...you?"

"Good boy. Let's remember that. And as I was just about to say, before I was rudely interrupted, I think you have allowed us to drift off course, and we will have to head through the Forbidden Forest."

"Oh, well, err...sorry. Didn't mean to doubt you."

"Indeed," Severus drawled.

They rode a little longer. In fact, a great deal of their journey consisted of them simply riding along, doing nothing that was overly heroic. Occasionally, Ron would point out an interesting cow, or a particularly well-defined tree, but that was about it.

So they rode until they reached the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest, where the trees were still thin and the dying light managed to penetrate through the brush and the canopy. Wisely, Severus pulled out a lantern and some flint, lit it, and then hung it around Sal's neck.

"That was clever!" Ron enthused. "Normally, we all just hold our lanterns and it makes your arm sore, and then when you go to attack your bloody arm's asleep, so most of the time the troops and I just do without the lantern."

Severus pretended to have an epiphany.

"Ah hah! _That's_ why they say we live in the Dark Ages!" He rolled his eyes. "You're a nimrod, Ronald."

Unsure of what 'nimrod' meant, Ron merely smiled a bit absently.

The forest grew dark. The soft glow of the lantern seemed feeble against the black night of the forest.

"Are we going to make camp soon? My bum hurts..."

"Shut up. We're riding through the night. I'm not falling asleep in this godforsaken forest. I actually fancy living to see the morning," Severus replied testily.

Ron sighed in disappointment.

They rode for most of the night in complete silence. Eventually, Severus let Ron take the lead because Ron knew how to navigate by the stars. Severus was intrigued, and Ron began to teach him the basis of it, along with other little wilderness survival tips he'd picked up during his many years as a knight.

Severus began to feel the strain of riding all day and all night, but he refused to fall asleep when it was still dark in the forest. During their ride, they'd heard all kinds of ominous animal noises, none of which had seemed to get any closer. Still, Severus had been on edge all night...

There was another ear splitting howl – low and threatening. Severus spun a bit wildly in the direction he'd heard it coming from. It had sounded a hell of a lot closer than the last howls.

Ron seemed unaffected.

"Ronald, didn't you hear that?"

"Oh, yeah. If we're lucky, it'll just be a regular wolf. Hopefully it's not a werewolf."

Severus couldn't help but be impressed by the casual way Ron spoke of the beast. He was either very brave, or very stupid.

The howl was closer this time. Ron's horse whined nervously. Sal's ears twitched back towards the sound, and the donkey swished his tail nervously.

"Let's pick it up to a trot, hmm?" Ron suggested, urging his horse into a smooth clip. Severus felt the rise of a panic. His donkey didn't trot! The beast _ambled_ on a _good_ day!

"Ron, wait!" But Ron had already gone too far ahead, taking the lantern with him. The howl pierced the night again, this time seemingly coming from right behind him.

It happened all at once. The beast lunged from the foliage behind them and swiped at one of Sal's legs with his massive claws. The donkey screamed and began to kick like a bull. Meanwhile, Severus was knocked off and went flying, landing harshly against a tree trunk and loosing his breath for a few seconds. One of Sal's kicks must have landed, because the wolf-thing let out a cry and went skidding across the forest floor. Finally, Ron circled back and came rushing in, sword drawn. The light from the lantern revealed the back of a terrible beast. Its spine twisted grotesquely, and its great ugly head was horrifying. It had to be at least eight feet tall. Severus was shaking like a leaf.

The beast twitched, and Ron jumped forward, sword slicing through the air...

And then slammed to a halt. The furry back began to disappear. The limbs shrunk. The head began to change. Severus sighed in relief as he felt the rosy fingers of dawn slip down through the trees. The werewolf was changing back – they'd survived the night.

The beast-man had awoken two hours later. Ron had been trying to convince Severus that he needed to be slaughtered, and that he was a danger. Severus had refused to let him kill a sleeping man, and instead applied some healing potion he had to all the man's wounds.

The brunette awoke slowly, his eyes cracking open to stare into the inquiring face of Severus Snape.

"Shit."

Severus smiled crookedly.

"Welcome back to the realm of the living, werewolf."

"Did I...is anyone hurt?" He asked desperately. Severus took pity on him and gave him some space.

"No, my companion and I are fine. Though you nearly took off my donkey's leg..."

"I'm so sorry! I can't control myself! I try to lock myself up, but I always escape. I don't think I've killed anyone yet, but I can't take the risk any longer. You should have killed me when I was injured. I'd be better off dead!"

Severus rolled his eyes. The werewolf was a pity case if ever he'd seen one.

"Do you have a name, werewolf?" He asked tiredly. They'd made camp after the werewolf had transformed, and Ron was currently off in La-La Land while Severus kept watch.

"Remus, Remus Lupin."

"How ironic. A fitting name for a werewolf, I suppose," Severus commented.

"If you see the irony in my name, then you are an educated man, right?" Remus asked, a bit of hope in his voice.

"Yes," Severus replied.

"Then you must come to my home and rest there. You may be able to help me assess why my enclosure never manages to contain me."

Severus was about to protest when he caught the look in the werewolf's eyes. He was lonely. He was lonely in a way that Severus could only vaguely imagine. Already regretting it, Severus reluctantly agreed to accompany him.

"You don't have to worry. I only transform once a month. I will be safe, if not sickly, for the next four weeks. Could you help me stand?"

Severus helped the man get to his feet, Severus's blanket wrapped securely around his naked form.

"Here, you can ride Ronald's horse. The two of us are uninjured. We can walk." Remus probably would have protested, but he was positively swaying with exhaustion.

"If you're sure..."

"Positive." Severus helped hoist Remus into the saddle and then kicked Ron in the shoulder until he woke up.

"Get up you big brute. We're going with the werewolf."

"What?! Patching him up is one thing, but I'm not following him off into the – hey! What's he doing on my horse?!"

"Oh shut up and get your things," Severus replied as he cleaned up their campsite. Gently, he took Sal by the reigns and began to walk her along behind Ron's horse. She limped slightly, but otherwise, the healing potions had worked quite nicely. She'd be fine by tomorrow.

Ron had to hurry to catch up as the two made their way down a dirt path that led to a pretty little cottage cloaked in dappled sunlight – the lonely home of Remus Lupin.

-

**A/N**: Thanks for such positive reviews! They really motivated me to write this chapter. I hope you all have noticed that Severus has a soft side he tries not to show. Like how he went with Lupin because he looked lonely, and giving the potion free of charge to the poor, old woman. See, he's got the heart of a hero, if only he looked like one on the outside...all in good time.


	4. The Cowardly Werewolf

**Chapter 4**

"**The Cowardly Werewolf"**

Severus thought the cottage fit Remus Lupin nicely. It was worn, but very homey. It made him think longingly of his own little house. He wondered if he would ever see it again.

"You see, I lock this here, and then this bar drops down from here. I really have no idea how I manage to get out. The lock is never undone, but the bars aren't broken, either."

Severus made a noise that indicated he was thinking and began to slowly walk around the perimeter of the cage. Ron was leaning against the side of the cottage, observing them quietly, casually munching on an apple.

"You could simply be slipping through the bars. I didn't get a good look at your transformed state, but you might be skinnier than you realize. Have you tried sedation?" Severus asked, toying idly with the intricate lock. Remus looked crestfallen.

"I've thought of that, but living out in the woods like this, I have no way of getting access to the potions necessary."

"Severus is a potions master. He could brew it for you," Ron quipped helpfully. "And we don't live too far from here, only a few days riding on a good horse. He could probably bring it to you."

Immediately, a jaded hope lit up the werewolf's eyes and Severus felt his heart twist.

"And of course, Ronald, seeing as I don't own a good horse, you are volunteering yourself to deliver it?" Severus shot back quickly. Ron swallowed thickly and then glanced away.

"I would do it. He is close to our village. If he killed someone..." Ron trailed off unpleasantly. Remus had a small smile on his face despite Ron's grim reasoning. Severus guessed it was probably the first one he'd had in a long time.

"Still, we don't know if it would work," Severus added, not wanting the werewolf to get his hopes up too high.

"And we might be gone for a long time," Ron said.

His curiosity sparked, Remus invited them inside and went about fixing tea.

"Why will you be gone? And what brought you out in these woods in the first place on a full moon? Everyone knows of the danger."

"We're on a rescue mission," Ron explained, stuffing his mouth with the buttery scones Remus had put on the rickety wooden table.

"Who are you rescuing?" Remus asked.

"The Prince of Gryffindor. He was kidnapped by Death Eaters," Severus said bluntly.

"That's terrible. You must both be very great warriors to be entrusted with such an important quest. Merciful, too. Not many would have spared my life. Sometimes, all I wish is that I could end my wretched existence, but I never have the courage to actually do it." The sadness in the man's voice, the utter defeat, was enough to earn pity from even the hardest heart. Ron shifted uncomfortably in his seat, unsure of how to handle such an emotionally tense moment. Severus merely took a sip of his tea.

"If you find you can not kill yourself, perhaps it is because you still have a purpose in the realm of the living."

Remus arched his eyebrows in surprise, a small smile quirking his lips.

"I did not take you for the sort of man that would believe in fate."

"That's because I'm not. I merely told you what my mother would have said, had she been here instead of myself." Quietly, and without further comment, Severus got up from the table and left the cottage, presumably to be alone.

"Severus is an interesting man. I sense he has demons not unlike my own," Remus commented. Ron looked at Severus's empty chair and shrugged.

"He's not liked in the town by anyone. Everyone says he's heartless. He lives by himself at the edge of the village and doesn't have any friends. I am a servant of the King, the Captain of the Knights. I'm usually too busy with my training and my men to keep up with the goings on of the village, but I know that the other men in the village still bully him as they did when he was a child."

"And what of his mother? He seems to care about her very much."

"Dead. He's practically a hermit. Everyone was surprised when he pulled the sword out of the stone."

"Ah, is that why he was chosen to rescue the prince?" Remus asked. Ron ate another scone and then launched into the entire story. Remus listened attentively, practically starved for some human interaction after the many years he'd spent alone in the woods.

-

They decided to stay the night at the cottage, because Sal was still resting his leg, and neither of them were looking forward to another long ride through the forest in the dead of night. The day had been a restful one. Ron and Remus had discovered they both had a love for the game of chess. Ron, who claimed to have never been beaten, lost spectacularly to Remus three times in a row. He finally won a game, and from then on they'd played ten more games at least. Severus had made himself scarce after offering his words of comfort. He'd taken a bag and gone into the forest looking for potion ingredients. When he returned to the cottage that night, Remus had a hot dinner waiting for him and a warm pallet made by the fire. Ron was already deep asleep.

Wordlessly, Remus offered Severus a cup of tea and moved outside to sit on the small porch. For a long time they both merely watched the stars twinkling overhead, and the only sounds came from the forest around them.

"I talk to the stars. They keep me company. I know it's foolish, but I like to think that they are spirits, lost souls that couldn't quite leave the Earth behind."

"Yes, that is foolish," Severus replied, without any real malice. Remus flashed him a soft, weary smile.

"I believe your companion has a plot against you."

"I know," Severus replied, his attention lost to the starry sky.

"I don't think it is his own plan, but I have no doubt that he will carry it through, no matter what his personal feelings may be. A man that is so loyal to another that he becomes a living weapon is dangerous because he can think, but not for himself."

Severus was quiet.

"Ron told me about your journey, and how you were chosen. It all makes sense, in a strange sort of way, except for one thing."

"What confuses you?" Severus asked uncaringly, as if he'd had the conversation a million times before.

"Why are you doing it? If you do not desire to marry the prince, and you have no wish to be popular amongst the other villagers, why put yourself through this?"

The silence stretched for miles, it seemed, until finally Severus gently set his tea cup down.

"I have been a coward all my life. You think you know cowardice, but you don't, not really. You live out in these woods and deny yourself any human contact, when I can tell that is what you thrive on. Your greatest fear isn't of death, or of hurting someone. You are afraid your condition will make you live your entire life alone. You believe you will die alone, with no one to even notice or remember you, and that terrifies you. But here you are," Severus made a small gesture with his long hands to indicate the miles of forest surrounding them. "You face your greatest fear every day that you wake. And the fact that you have not returned to civilization speaks to me of great bravery and self-sacrifice."

Remus was stunned. All he could do was swallow thickly and wish desperately that he could erase some of the pain from his new friend, who seemed to understand his pain so well.

"Myself, on the other hand...I have been a true coward all my life. I do not wish to die as one. That, werewolf, is why I'm here."

There was a heavy silence that Remus was afraid to break. Eventually, he thought of something to say.

"Are you quite sure you're not just in it for a good piece of arse? Ron also let is slip that the prince is quite attractive..."

"I'm going to pretend that I did not just hear you say _'good piece of arse' _so that I may continue to have a meager amount of respect for your person."

"Alright, you do that...cradle robber." The playful smile Remus flashed him, surprisingly, coaxed a small smirk of amusement in response.

The two men retired to bed shortly after, both of their souls a bit lighter.

-

The next morning found the men in good spirits and well rested. Remus looked better than he had in years, and Severus, while still grumpy, wasn't as grumpy as usual. In fact, he even greeted Ron at the breakfast table and complimented Remus on his cooking.

Unfortunately, though, the time came for Ron and Severus to leave. While Ron saddled up the animals, Remus pulled Severus into his cottage and pushed a small bundle into his hands.

"What...?" Severus asked confused.

"Just open it. It's a gift."

Severus carefully pulled back the cloth wrapping and arched an eyebrow when he saw what was inside.

"Claws?" He asked, genuinely confused. Remus smiled and pulled out Severus's arm, sliding one of the leather gloves on. The gloves were sturdy, and they strapped around his arm to offer protection and strength. Imbedded in the leather just over his knuckles were long, gleaming white claws.

"Not claws – teeth. Werewolf teeth, to be specific. Legend has it that werewolf claws and teeth are the only things that can pierce a dragon's hide or cause wounds that won't heal on a vampire. I'm sure on your journey that you'll come across both, so these might be helpful."

Severus was surprised for a moment, because no one had ever given him a gift before, but he quickly found his tongue again.

"Thank you." The two stood awkwardly for a moment, not sure what else to say. "Err...you know, since you've already transformed this month, if you'd like to..."

"I'd love to!"

Severus snorted in amusement and rolled his eyes. "Well, hurry up then. You'll have to pack a bag that will hold you over for a few days. It should take us at least that long to make it out of the forest."

Because Remus was still relatively weak after his transformation, Severus offered the man his donkey.

"The walk will be good for me. I'll need to be in better shape if I'm going to fight this foolish dragon," he offered as an explanation to hide his thoughtfulness. Ron just shrugged apathetically, as he did often, and ambled off at a slow pace so that Remus and Severus were not left behind. He seemed unworried and unhurried. If Ron thought for a second, though, that they'd faced the most dangerous thing in the forest already, he was in for a big surprise.

A/N: I'm so glad more people are taking an interest to this story. The last time I tried posting an adventure type story, I had about three faithful readers and that was it. I'll admit I'm not the best at the genre, but I really love writing this story so I hope that it shows. This chapter hopefully adds some dimension to Severus and Remus. I realize Ron is still a bit boring, but he'll become a bit more lively as the story progresses. I love the idea of Severus being able to tell what people are most afraid of almost instinctually. I think that is what might have made him a good Death Eater. He understands people's pain, but not their happiness. I'm rambling, so I'll hush up now, but the next chapter will probably be out soon. Some more familiar characters make their appearances in the next chapter. They'll be three of them, and they all have something in common. Any guesses who it will be?


	5. A Dying Breed

**Chapter 5**

"**A Dying Breed" **

Some mornings, the phrase "damsel in distress" just didn't even _begin_ to cover it.

"You are awake."

Blearily, Harry forced his eyes open and peered into the darkness, hoping to catch a glimpse of who was speaking. It was someone...or something...very large. He quickly assessed his position. He was hanging in a dungeon, hearing a sinister voice, and couldn't see anything in the murky darkness.

"Ugh..." he moaned by way of response.

The thing shifted. His eyes began to adjust to the darkness.

"I trust there is no need for introductions."

Gaining clarity rapidly, Harry tugged futilely at the chains suspending him.

"You are the dragon Voldemort. I'm not afraid of you. My father will find the Chosen One and you will die by their hand. It's written in the prophecy."

The dragon chuckled, his stale breath washing over Harry in heavy waves.

"Amusing. Has no one told you about the dual nature of the prophecy? You are naïve, boy. You know nothing!"

The dragon emerged from the darkness and Harry could not suppress his fear. He'd heard the story of the prophecy from a very young age. He'd always known that he'd be taken by the dragon when the time came. He also knew that his true love would rescue him. Harry believed in these statements like he believed the sky was blue and the grass was green. He believed in fate, happy endings, and love at first sight.

But a part of him had never truly thought about how terrifying it would be. Plucked from his familiar surroundings, cast into a hellish dungeon, and chained helpless in front of a massive predator. He'd always assumed his rescuer would get to him before he had to actually suffer much. For the first time, at the sight of the monstrous carnivore, Harry had the smallest of doubts that he might never be rescued.

"If I kill the Chosen One, I will reign supreme! I will swallow up this world whole! From my mouth will spring forth rivers of lava and oceans of fire. None will survive except myself and the creatures of darkness. So it will be if your Chosen One is unsuccessful. This is not a fairy tale. There is no guaranteed happy ending."

Harry breathed deeply, trying to calm himself.

"Why? Why would you want to kill everyone? Destroy a world filled with beauty and peace?"

The dragon, now fully visible and seized with hot anger, rose onto his haunches and slammed a clawed paw into the wall mere inches away from Harry's face.

"BEAUTY? PEACE? What good are those things if you can never possess them?! I am trapped – a prisoner on this hellish mountain. There is no sun here. There is no beauty. There is only pain and torment! I was locked away here by your kind! Because I was monstrous. Because I was ugly. Your kind wanted an unblemished world. They gathered all the creatures of darkness and dumped us here to rot so that they could forget evil ever existed. But it didn't work, did it? Light and dark are two halves. All your life you have known peace and goodness. Soon, if you live long enough, you will see a world of eternal darkness and death. Two sides of the same coin. Night is rising – the time of my release is coming!"

The doubt that he would survive the horrid situation grew.

Yet...staring at the beast before him, Harry felt the stirrings of sympathy. Yes, he was ugly. Horrendous. His body bulged in the wrong places and he positively reeked. His mouth was a mess of jagged yellow green fangs. One eye was a sickly yellow. The other was a burning red. Most disturbing, however, was the fact that in places Voldemort had human parts. Just under his eye was a patch of human skin, stretched grotesquely. A deformed arm hung limply, uselessly off his clawed paw.

"You...have human parts," Harry managed weakly.

The monster shifted once again and revealed his prominent spine was, in some parts, human. It stuck out grotesquely.

"I was not always as I am now. I was a human once. When this world was still new, eons ago it seems, I was a gifted wizard. The world then was a vastly different place. Creatures of darkness swept the land in swarms. Wizards were heroes – beacons of light. Back then they could only use their magic if they had good intentions. But I was different from the other wizards. I was dark and morbid. My childhood had not been pleasant. I was ostracized. I was hated. My magic became something dark – something the world had never seen or known. As my hatred for people grew, as my rage became unquenchable, so did my powers. Soon there were none that could stand before me. The balance was tipped. My powers of darkness began to creep over the land like slime. Everything was tainted. I had my revenge on those that had tormented me." Voldemort paused in his re-telling, his voice growing even more distant and his red eye clouding.

"Then I began to change. It was slow at first. I could have stopped it. But I was still in so much pain. I could not contain it. With each destructive spell I unleashed, I became more monstrous, more hideous that I already was. I would have gone on to conquer the world then if I had not been sealed away here on this cursed mountain. And so I have waited. The world recovered and I became nothing but a memory – a story told to frighten unruly children. For centuries I raged. I did not know why I was so cursed. I was utterly alone, and immortal, trapped in a dark mountain for eternity.

But I was still powerful. My magic leaked into the mountain and gave new life to the misunderstood creatures that had been imprisoned with me. Beasts that were mutated, that were cursed, that looked different or threatening – where they had been innocent before, they now became part of me, part of my darkness. Then there were those that were already evil. They hollowed the mountain out around me. They made it into a fortress. Though I can't pass beyond the gate, my creatures could. They would venture to the bottom of the mountain and there they would find people – people that were drawn to the darkness of my presence. Some remained on the mountain too long and became monsters like the others. Many killed themselves. Some returned to society, eager to do my work. They are the ones who took you from your home."

Harry didn't know what to say. It was all overwhelming. To think that all of this could have been prevented if just one person had been kind to Voldemort – it made Harry's heart ache. It made him angry at the cruelty in people.

"Your heart softens for me. I can see it in your eyes. Do not let it. I am evil. I will enjoy torturing you to death after I have killed the Chosen One. Your goodness is such that it will be a pleasure you can not imagine for me to destroy you. I hate you and everything you believe in. You _repulse_ me. When you are dead, there will be no real purity left in the world. You are the last innocent. The last believer. With you, all hope will die."

Resignedly, Harry dropped his head.

"Your eyes have been opened. The truth that you have been shielded from has been exposed. How do you feel to know that you are the last person left in this world that is untainted by evil thoughts – the only one not possessed by darker desires?"

Harry thought of his mother, his beautiful mother with her soft red hair and her sparkling green eyes.

"That's not true! People are innocent and good! They do exist!"

A viscous humor had come into Voldemort's mutilated face.

"Name me one."

"My mother! She is kind – kinder than even myself!"

"Let's see, shall we?" Voldemort closed his eyes, seeming to be in a trance. "Ah, close – but not quite. She does not love your father. There are moments, moments she admits to no one, when she wishes he'd never been born...and that you'd been born to a different man. On her wedding day, she vowed to love him eternally. She has broken that vow and her marriage is a lie."

Harry wanted to violently defend his mother's honor, but somehow he knew the words Voldemort spoke were true. His mother's eyes had only sparkled for him – never for his father.

"What about my father? My mother may not...love him," it was a hard thing for him to admit, "but he is a good man!"

"James Potter? Don't make me laugh. Most recently he told his captain that if the Chosen One did defeat me, to stab him in the back before he could claim your hand in marriage. It is not the first time he has ordered a murder."

Harry was silent, and then he shook his head in confusion.

"People may have darkness in them, but they don't let it rule them. They may not be perfect, but they _are_ good."

"This is true. But the darkness is there. A tiny seed can become a towering tree. It is the darkness in their souls that I feed off of – it is what keeps me immortal. Thus, I am connected to everyone on this world. You see, in the days that I was imprisoned, I told you things were more clear. There were heroes that were good, pure, untainted. You are the last one. The world is shades of gray now, but it didn't use to be that way. If I could find darkness in every being beyond this mountain, there would be nothing that separated me from them. I would be free. The gate would have no power to contain me. But that is not the case. You are the one that I can't reach – one that has no darkness in his soul."

"But what about children? You can't tell me there aren't innocent children left."

"Ah, a good question. Allow me to describe to you the nature of my powers. You will understand, because you are a believer in fate. Because everyone has a pre-determined fate in this world, there is no free will. My powers let me move through time as though it were water. I can see into a child's future and can tell you there are none alive at this moment that will not become corrupted by darkness. A disparaging thought, is it not?"

"This isn't making sense! If you can see the future, then...you should already know how this will all end, right?"

"Wrong. I am not a god. I can look into a child's soul and know that it will be infested with darkness in the future. But I can not tell you the nature of that darkness. I can not tell you how it will come about being there, or even when. Looking into the future is imprecise. I don't know dates. So although I can see that a child will become tainted, I do not know by what. Will I become free and seep into the souls of all who live, or will I die and the darkness will remain as it is – seeds that people harbor deep inside them? I do not have all the answers. Nor can I say if there will be another being like yourself born in the future. All I know is that at this moment, there are no souls that are entirely pure, or will remain entirely pure, in this world with the exception of yours. You are the last of a dying breed."

"Er...so if I'm the only person keeping you locked up here, why don't you just kill me?" After he said it, Harry realized it probably wasn't the best of suggestions to make.

"Because the prophecy is clear. Either the Chosen One rescues you and kills me, or I kill the Chosen One and conquer the world. To kill you before I have killed the Chosen One would be going against the prophecy, going against fate, if you will. And I believe in fate just as strongly as you do, if not more so."

"I still feel sorry for you. I would help you if there was a way."

"Of course you would. If you wouldn't, you would not be the last pure soul."

"What do you know of the Chosen One? My...true love?" He asked hesitantly. Voldemort was quiet for so long that Harry thought he would receive no answer.

"I know everything there is to know about him. I know him better than he knows himself. He is a tortured soul. In fact, he reminds me of myself when I was his age. His darkness will be his downfall. It has already taken most of his soul. I assure you, young prince, he is not the shining knight I'm sure you imagine!" Voldemort smiled as best as his deformed mouth would allow.

Harry shrugged as best as he could considering how he was chained.

"It doesn't matter what he looks like. He's coming for me, and when we see each other, even if it's only for a second, we'll both know what love is like. And that's something you can't understand. It will be his weapon."

The silence stretched, and the two merely stared. Finally, Voldemort shifted back into the darkness and when Harry thought he was alone, a quiet whisper echoed softly through the chamber.

"We shall see..."

-

**A/N:** Man, that took a lot longer to explain than I thought it would. I had hoped to get the story back to Severus and Co. in the end of the chapter, but I didn't want to make it choppy. The gang's adventure will have to resume in the next chapter. I hope this chapter makes sense. It does in my head, but the Goddess only knows if it works on paper...


	6. Roving Thieves and Other Such Niceties

**Chapter 6**

"**Roving Thieves and Such Other Niceties" **

The little group plodded along quite peacefully in the dappled afternoon sunlight. Ron was content to ride a ways ahead, silent as the moon. Severus walked along side Remus, who rode Sal, and seemed lost in thought.

Remus glanced at the setting sun.

"Are we going to camp for the night, or keep riding?" He inquired. Ron pulled his horse to a stop and glanced at the forest path ahead.

"We've wasted too much time already. We need to keep riding," Ron advised sternly. His concern for Harry clearly showed. Severus sighed. His feet were aching, and making camp for the night seemed like a divine idea. Ron, however, looked quite adamant.

"We'll keep going. We'll rest at dawn." Severus's word settled the matter and they continued on their path again.

Ron pulled on the reigns of his horse tightly when an arrow whizzed right past his nose and embedded in a nearby tree.

"Greetings, fellow travelers! Kindly dismount, and then drop your coin bags a few feet in front of you. If you could be so kind as to be snappy about it, we would be much obliged," a voice called out from the surrounding forest.

"Who goes there? State your name!" Ron called out bravely, pulling his sword and turning his horse around to face the direction of the voice.

"You're facing the wrong direction. I'm over here."

Ron spun his horse again, brandishing his sword and nearly taking Severus's head off.

"No more games! Reveal yourself, you petty thief!"

"Actually, I was lying. You were right the first time."

Ron's face became almost as red as his hair. He spun again, and this time Severus really did have to duck.

"Oy, that's Ronikins!" A new voice exclaimed excitedly. Ron's eyes widened in horror – quite a contrast to the look of anger he'd had before.

"Fred? George?" He asked hesitantly, lowering his sword.

The underbrush pulled back as if jerked by invisible strings, and two identical red heads appeared in the clearing. Ron immediately jumped off his horse and embraced the tall twins, pounding their backs and smiling from ear to ear. Quite drastically, his face became stern.

"Mum will kill you two when she finds out you're robbing people in the forest!"

Remus and Severus shared a confused glance before Severus cleared his throat. He was just about to inquire as to who the newcomers were, when the booming voice from earlier revealed himself, along with a small horde of men with bows and arrows. They were surrounded.

Their leader rode a black horse that had a large white spot on his flank. Remus turned, and the newcomer was inches away from his face. Startled, the werewolf jumped in the saddle and nearly fell off. The mysterious rogue grabbed his shoulder and steadied him, an easy smile on his handsome face.

"Despite your relations to my men, you are trespassing in Black Forest, so named after myself, the legendary, famous, notorious, strikingly handsome King of Thieves, Sirius Black….what was I saying? Oh, yes, you've trespassed and now you must either die or surrender your booty," he pinched Remus's bum as if to illustrate his point and then pranced in front of the group. He swiped a ridiculously large feathered hat off his head and bowed in the saddle towards Remus, who (to Severus's disgust) was blushing like a maiden, one hand still massaging his injured bum.

Angry at being interrupted and miffed by the display, Severus sneered.

"I've never heard of you."

"Impossible. Everyone's heard of me."

"I tell you that I haven't," Severus responded.

"Nonsense, I just told you about myself, so unless you weren't listening, you've heard of me. Quite rude of you not to pay attention."

"Sirius, we can't steal from them. This one here is our brother, Ron." Severus arched an eyebrow at Ron.

"The Captain of the Knights associates with common thieves? How…surprising."

Ron ruffled as if he'd been highly offended.

"Their company is better than yours!"

"Boys, boys – play nicely. Fred, George, have you forgotten the Code of the Thieves – specifically the clause about who is fair game for thievery?" Sirius asked threateningly. Fred and George glanced at each other questioningly and then at Sirius.

"What code?" They asked simultaneously. Sirius mock glared, and then shrugged.

"Eh, there isn't one, yet. I plan to write it, though. Anyway, if there was a code, it would say that no matter who the person is, they must offer something. However, since the good Captain is your brother, I will go lightly on them and merely require…the brunette as my slave."

"No! We don't agree!" Remus replied hotly.

"I will not let you take him while there is still breath in my body," Ron claimed, moving his horse protectively in front of Remus, his sword drawn. Severus merely scratched his chin speculatively.

"If you can offer me information on Voldemort, and the use of a horse, he is yours."

"You…you…traitor!" Remus accused, crossing his arms across his chest angrily. Sirius's eyes lit up and his smile was earth shattering.

"You have a deal!"

"You will have to taste my blade first!" Ron threatened again, dismounting and dropping into a fighting stance. Sirius flashed his pearly white smile again and dismounted. He pulled a simple blade from his belt, standing casually in front of Ron. The gang pressed around them until they formed a close circle, cheering for Sirius loudly.

"Who am I to turn down a challenge? I warn you though, Ronikins, I have never been defeated."

"Then prepare yourself – you will lose!" Ron made to rush at Sirius, who casually dropped back and revealed a medium sized rock in his back hand. With deadly accuracy, he threw the stone directly at Ron's forehead. Ron froze mid-charge, cocked his head to one side curiously, then crumpled to the ground soundlessly.

"You cheated!" Remus cried, still adverse to the idea of being a slave. Sirius looked offended. He casually stepped over Ron's fallen form.

"How could I have cheated if there weren't any rules?"

Remus opened his mouth to reply, only to close it and nod in agreement.

"You have a valid point, rogue."

"Glad you approve, pet."

"I'm not your pet," Remus replied challengingly.

"No, he's not. Not until you tell me something of the evil dragon Voldemort."

Sirius nodded, then turned to his men.

"Dismount and set up camp here," he ordered. Fred and George carried Ron off a little ways, obviously not worried about his state of unconsciousness. The thieves worked at lightening speed, and pretty soon there was a campfire and logs drawn around it. A wagon filled with all sorts of loot was pulled up to the fire, and the horses were tied and watered. Sirius gestured at a log and Severus sat. Remus, still angry at him, went to check on Ron.

"Voldemort lives on the Suicide Mountain. Couldn't tell you where it is – legend is you can only find it if you have the intention of offing yourself. The dragon guards a treasure like you can't even imagine. I've searched for it, but even my map won't reveal the mountain to me. Guess I don't really want the trouble that would come with it. That's all I can tell you."

Remus returned, looking irritated.

"I hope you're happy. Ron is going to have a goose egg the size of my fist."

The King of Thieves actually looked cowed by the angry werewolf.

"Well, I stand by my offer. Your information is cryptic, but it is something I didn't know. You can have the werewolf," Severus smiled slightly, looking for the reaction on Sirius's face. He expected the thief to immediately recoil, but he only smiled again.

"Ah, so you suffer a curse similar to myself, pet?" Sirius asked him, encouraging Remus to take a seat around the fire. Remus did so hesitantly, obvious hope shining in his amber eyes.

"You are also a werewolf?" Remus asked gently.

"No, not exactly, but I do transform every full moon. You see, a long time ago I was playing a game of cards with this old hag in a tavern. By accident, one of the aces I had up my sleeve slipped into the game, and the hag wasn't too pleased. Turns out she was a witch. She ran me out of town, calling me a cheating dog and cursing me like a banshee. I didn't think much of it, but the next full moon I transformed into a dog. It's rather painful – part of the lesson I suppose."

Severus snorted into his cup of ale, amused by the fitting punishment. He smirked at Remus over the rim of his cup.

"Well, there you go. I've found you some company and you'll be helping me on my journey as well."

Remus started to protest, but Sirius pulled him onto his feet in his excitement over acquiring a slave.

"I'll have to fatten you up, and we really must do something with that mane of yours, but otherwise you're perfect!" Catching Remus by surprise, Sirius leaned down and captured his lips in a heated kiss. Remus weakened instantly, his knees giving in as he collapsed against his captor. "Mmmm…and not a bad kisser, to boot!" Sirius's men jeered and raised a fuss, causing Remus to blush scarlet. Angry at how girlish he'd been, Remus shoved Sirius away with surprising strength and marched into the forest.

"I'm no man's slave, Sirius Black!"

When he was out of earshot, Sirius leaned towards Severus and patted him on the back happily.

"If he didn't have such a nice little arse, I wouldn't let him turn his back to me. Ah well, I'll have him trained nicely soon enough."

Severus only rolled his eyes, pulling away from the boisterous thief.

"Yes, well, I'm going to retire for the night. See that the werewolf doesn't get himself lost."

Sirius grabbed an extra mug of ale and set out after the werewolf. He found him standing on the bank of a small lake, his stance stiff and angry. Wordlessly, Sirius passed him the mug.

"Now, pet, no need to be angry. It was only a little kiss. I just couldn't resist. Why don't you tell me about how you ended up with the good Captain and his greasy friend." Sirius patted at the ground beside him, flashing his best puppy dog face. Remus's shoulders softened, and he took the mug of ale in his small hands before sitting down resignedly.

"I'm still mad at you, but I suppose I'll tell you anyway. You see, it all started when Severus pulled the sword of Gryffindor out of the stone…"

**A/N:** Well, what do you think? The first kiss of the story! I don't want you to think it's rushed. Sirius is just pushy and offensive, lol. Remus won't let things go too fast. I want their relationship to be funny and sweet to counterbalance some of the angsty stuff that is on the horizon. I won't give away any more clues though. To those of you who celebrate the holiday, Happy Turkey Day!

Oh yes, and a big thanks to the following:


	7. Then They Were Four

A/N: Sorry 'bout last chapter! I had a big list of thank-yous, but forgot to paste it in because I'm an idiot. Unfortunately, I deleted the list of thank-yous, and it was really long, and erm…I figured you might want a chapter instead! So, read away, and just forget about the fact that I haven't thanked you all properly for your generous reviews.

**Chapter 7**

"**Then They Were Four"**

"That's quite a story. So…do you want to shag now?"

Remus spluttered into his cup and stood up quickly.

"How dare you?! I'm not…I don't…"

"Oh, it's alright. I can tell you're not easy. It's sweet, really it is," Sirius soothed, flashing another disarming smile. He used it like a weapon. Remus snorted, but his shoulders relaxed.

"Well, if that's clear, then I'll just be returning to the camp - _alone_."

"Hey, wait! This forest is dangerous! Please, let me walk you back - to atone for my incorrigible graces." Sirius bowed cheekily, then offered his arm. Remus rolled his eyes and brushed past him.

"I don't like being treated like a piece of meat, Mr. Black."

"Of course you don't. I was being rude. I do that…it's how I mask my real feelings. I just like you, that's all. I don't mean to offend you."

"Well, I suppose we all show nervousness differently. I can overlook your crudeness. Just this once," Remus warned, glaring sharply at the charming thief.

"I know we haven't known each other very long, but I feel like we were destined to meet."

Remus raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"No, I'm serious…literally," Sirius chuckled at his own joke, making Remus smile (though he hid it well). "You know, what if the universe knew we were destined to be together? What if everything in our lives was just leading up to this point?"

"Are you implying that the apex of my existence is an awkward walk with you in the woods? If that's the case, I must say I'm unimpressed. If I'd known this would be the highlight of my life, I would have stayed in the womb."

"You're so witty. I love that about you."

Remus rolled his eyes again. He realized he did that a great deal in the company of Sirius Black. They were nearly back to the camp when Sirius broke the silence.

"Now that you know I respect you as a person, and that we were destined to meet, and that I'm attracted to your intellect rather than your delicious body, how do you feel about that shag?"

Amazed, Remus felt his jaw drop slightly.

"No!"

"Why not?" Sirius wheedled, slipping his arms around Remus and nuzzling against his ear and jaw, his hands roving to the werewolf's backside. Remus melted, as he had when they'd kissed. It had been so long since he'd been held by anyone…

But this was not proper, or sensible, or smart. For a second time that night, he pushed Sirius away. His hands were shaking. Sirius, however, would not be put off. He grabbed one of Remus's hands and brought it to his smirking lips.

"Come on, give me one good reason why we shouldn't."

"Because…shut up! That's why!" Before he could be called on his lack of excuse, Remus pulled his hand back and practically ran into camp, entering Ron's tent without another word to anyone.

Still smirking, Sirius dropped down in front of the dwindling campfire. Severus was the only one still sitting in front of it, an empty mug dangling from his potion stained fingers.

"So, Remus tells me you're supposed to defeat Voldemort."

"I'm supposed to, yes."

"Do you even know how to wield a weapon?"

"No."

"Do you know where Voldemort is?"

"No."

"Do you think Remus will resist my charms?"

"No…I mean, yes." Severus shot a glare at Sirius. "You slipped that one in."

Sirius smiled, tossing a small twig into the fire.

"Here's how I see it. My pet seems to like you well enough, and he thinks of that Ron fellow as a friend, and considering how lonely he is, it would be mean of me to take him away from his companions. Thus, I've decided to come along with you. I'll teach you how to fight properly, and I'll supply you with all the weapons I have at my disposal."

"Ronald, though pathetically predictable, can teach me how to use my whip. It can't be that difficult. And I don't need anymore weapons," Severus responded. Sirius smiled, a sneaky suspicious little smile.

"Not all weapons are made of steel. I have a map. I mentioned it earlier. When you hold it, it will reveal to you the location of your heart's desire. If you really want to rescue this prince of yours, when you hold it, it will show you the location of Suicide Mountain. And, as you said, Ron is predictable. This dragon of yours is no idiot. If you don't know how to fight dirty, you won't get very far."

Severus stared into the fire intensely, weighing the pros and cons in his head.

"I will sleep on it, and I'll inform you of my decision in the morning."

Sirius stretched his arms over his head, a cat-like grin on his face.

"Well, that's good enough for me. In the morning, then."

With that, he left Severus alone by the fire.

-

The next morning came, as they tend to do, irritatingly early and obnoxiously chipper. Ron was cursing the day he was born and swearing revenge for his throbbing head. Severus was sitting pensively away from the others, obviously burdened by heavy thoughts. Remus had returned to the lake with the intention of taking a bath. Sirius, unbeknownst to Remus, had ambled down to the lake to enjoy a bath, too.

To enjoy Remus's bath, that is. But, as I said, Remus didn't know he was being followed, and Sirius certainly wasn't going to tell him, so this was all neither here nor there.

After breakfast was through, and the band of thieves was doing what a band of thieves typically do on a day off (use your imagination), Severus approached Sirius with his conclusion. Remus happened to be nearby, talking with a soft spoken thief who was showing him how to make a bow.

"You may accompany us."

"What?" Remus interrupted, approaching the two with his hands on his hips. He jabbed a finger into Sirius's chest. "He's not coming with us. He's a skirt chaser! All he cares about is…is…"

Sirius laughed heartily. "You can't even say the word! _Sex_. Preferably with you. And if you want to wear a skirt, love, I won't object." Sirius grinned lecherously, waggling his eyebrows.

"_Far_ too much information, Black! Inform whoever needs to be informed of your decision, and get ready. We're leaving in an hour," Severus said firmly, before leaving to inform Ron of their plans.

"You may think you're winning, Mr. Black, but I am _not_ a prize. Come along if you like, but don't come with the impression you'll be getting anything from me other than cool indifference…bordering on aversion."

Sirius nodded solemnly and then slapped Remus's bum as he walked away. Sirius retreated to his wagon before Remus could slap him back – most likely right across his face.

-

Sirius left the band of thieves under the leadership of the twins. His departure hadn't been a big production. He promised them he'd return soon enough.

Currently, Severus was face down in the dirt, his whip a few feet from his hand, his hands bloody.

"I told you I was going to trip you. You knew it was coming. Now get up and grab your weapon before I do!" At those words, Severus forced his limbs into lifting him and grabbing the uncoiled leather. Sirius, despite his seemingly friendly nature, was a strong fighter. When he was tutoring Severus, his playfulness all but disappeared, and a man that had learned his skills the hard way was revealed.

Remus watched surprised. Ron watched with grudging respect. Though he didn't fight dirty, he respected Sirius's no nonsense approach to training. Ron was not lacking in determination. He hadn't become the Captain of the Knights because of his looks. He wanted to be distinguished – to stand above everyone else. He was good at strategy, and he really was very good with a sword. Had Sirius not chucked a rock at him, he would have overpowered him with his blade in a fair fight.

"You're working with the whip fairly well. You can get it to wrap around something stationary. Now, you need to learn how to wrap it around a moving target with enough force to restrain it. You could wrap it around my weapon easily enough, but you've only stopped my weapon. If you wrap it around me, you've stopped me and my weapon. The weapon is harmless without someone wielding it. I want you to wrap it around my neck."

Remus protested before he realized what he was saying.

"That's dangerous. He doesn't know what he's doing. He could kill you."

For a moment, Sirius's hard stance softened as he glanced at the werewolf.

"I didn't know you…umpgh!"

Severus had wrapped the whip around his neck snugly, but without the intention to strangle. Sirius unraveled it with a grudging smile.

"You're learning. Now do it again when I'm focused on you."

The training session went on for another hour, with Ron contributing occasionally. It was growing dark, as they had traveled through the forest for most of the day, and had stopped early so that Sirius could begin to tutor Severus. They pitched camp, relaxing around a small fire. Severus examined the Marauders Map, his grip on it a bit tight.

The map was ambiguous. When Severus held it, lines began to form, but they would quickly become foggy or feint, sometimes running off the map like water.

"That means your truest desire isn't something that can be shown on a map. Let me see it," Sirius instructed. Severus passed the roll of parchment to the thief, who unfurled it and held it in a comfortable grip. Lines raced over the parchment, until an outline of the forest around them could be seen. "Sometimes it's ambiguous. I assume there's a treasure in these woods. That's usually what happens when I hold the map without any real wants or desires on my mind. You give it a try, pet."

He tossed it to Remus, who had to catch the parchment rather than protest the nickname.

As it had done with Severus, the lines were vague. Remus passed it to Ron. The knight suddenly had a fierce look on his face. He stretched the map out and gripped it almost as tightly as Severus had. The lines were not unclear, but it wasn't a map that formed.

Elegant script revealed itself in the center of the map.

_The Suicide Mountain_

_The Kingdom of Slytherin_

"Well, there you go. I assume the magic protecting the mountain is a bit stronger than what went into that map. All the same, it told you more than we knew before. This mountain of yours is in Slytherin Kingdom – nasty place. I try to avoid it," Sirius explained.

"Your greatest desire is to rescue Prince Harry?" Remus asked softly, his soft brown eyes questioning. Ron nodded tightly, his jaw clenched. He replied in a low voice, so that the other two, who were bickering about something, couldn't hear him.

"He…he's like my little brother. He looks up to me, you know? I have a really big family, and I'm the youngest boy. All my brothers are really good at what they do. For awhile, I didn't think I'd ever be anything special. But then I met Harry. He was about eight at the time, and I was fifteen or so. He'd run off from his parents and gotten lost in the village. Some bullies that didn't know who he was were giving him a hard time, and I scared them off. Harry thought I was some kind of hero after that. He told his dad what I'd done, and the King thought I'd make a good squire. I moved up quickly from there. I felt like I'd found my niche. Harry was always there – just being a friend and encouraging me when training was tough. He has this way of making you feel like you can do anything. Nobody else knows this, but when we were still boys, we did a blood brother ceremony – cut our palms and everything. I still have the scar," he fingered a small white line on his roughened palm. "I've always protected him. He's not very strong physically. I have to bring him back. I know he's counting on me."

Ron had gotten lost looking into the fire, and didn't notice that everyone was staring at him.

"Wow, Ronnikins, I'm touched. That's…the sappiest thing I've ever heard." Sirius grinned teasingly.

"Shut up, Black. He wasn't talking to you," Remus rebuked, wiping the grin off of Sirius's face instantly. Ron was bright red with embarrassment. He stood up abruptly and went to the tent he shared with Remus, even though it wasn't nearly time to go to sleep. Remus went after him immediately, shooting a glare at Sirius as he went.

Severus laughed – a dry, humorless sound.

"Amazing how, even with your head up your arse, you can still manage to put your foot in your mouth, Black."

"You do realize I have the power to make your training hell, right?"

Severus didn't laugh again. He stared into the fire – almost as moodily as Sirius did.

-

**A/N:** A long chapter, huh? I'm trying to make them not so choppy. I hope this flowed a little better than the last chapters. My attempts to make these longer and a bit smoother shouldn't influence my updates much. I still should get a chapter out once every week or so. This week is finals at my uni, so it might be a little while before I update again. Then again, if I'm swamped with wonderful reviews, I might be motivated to update faster! Thanks, and good luck to anyone reading that has to take finals this week, too.


	8. First Impressions

**A/N:** So, I have finals tomorrow, and I really don't want to study, so I'm writing this instead, k? lol, not what I should be doing but oh well…

**Chapter 8**

"**First Impressions"**

"I think we need to stop…" Remus swayed a bit in the saddle, his hand moving to clutch at his stomach. His horse was in front, as they had gotten so deep into the woods that he was the only one who knew where they were.

"What's wrong, Remus?" Ron asked concernedly. The two of them had become good friends ever since Ron had told them about his friendship with Harry. Whatever Remus had said to Ron in the tent had made a big impression on the red head. While Sirius trained Severus, the two of them would play chess, or Ron would talk about all the battles he'd fought in. They shared stories about their families (what little Remus remembered of his), and Remus laughed at all the dirty jokes Ron knew.

Of course, Sirius was jealous out of his mind.

Sirius pulled his horse up along the other side of Remus and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Alright there, pet?" Sirius asked, shooting a glare at Ron over Remus's head. Ron just scowled back, moving his hand to Remus's back.

Behind them, Severus rolled his eyes. Idiots. The lot of them.

"I…my stomach…" Remus then turned to Sirius, clutching his shirt. Sirius was about to smirk victoriously at Ron, but Remus vomited all over him and Ron got the laugh instead.

Severus joined the group, instructing Sirius to get him down, and telling Ron to make camp.

A grimace on his face, Sirius dismounted and pulled Remus out of the saddle, holding him like a child in his arms. He sat on the ground and held Remus against his chest, using his sleeve to clean him up a bit. Ron assembled a tent quickly, and Sirius carried Remus inside. Severus quickly followed.

"Describe what you're feeling, and where the pain is originating," Severus questioned in a brisk manner.

"What are you on about? You some kind of healer?" Sirius questioned a bit rudely. Severus dropped the professional questioning and glared at Sirius.

"No, but I was a potions master before I set out on this stupid trip, so I would think my knowledge on the subject would surpass yours!"

"Cramps…right here…" he lightly touched a part of his stomach and bit back a groan.

"Could it be something associated with your lycanthropy? I admit, I have little knowledge on the condition."

"No. I think…it was the berries…still some…in my bag," Remus offered weakly. Just then, Ron came in with one of the two small cauldrons Severus carried with him.

"In case he throws up again," he offered. Severus grimaced at the idea of his cauldron being used for that, but left to go find the berries anyway. Sirius stripped his soiled shirt off and tossed it outside indifferently. Remus closed his eyes and groaned, a hand moving to clutch his stomach.

"There's bound to be a creek around here somewhere. I'm going to go get something to clean you up a bit. Just hang in there, love," Sirius stroked Remus's brow tenderly and flashed him a pitying smile. Ron took up Sirius's place, holding the cauldron ready.

Severus returned to the tent after Sirius had left for the creek, a branch full of little blue berries in hand.

"These are poisonous, Remus."

"But…they look just like…"

"Grapes, yes. But they aren't. The leaves are different and the smell is off. This is Moonseed. Notice, if you squish one, it has only one crescent shaped seed rather than many seeds as grapes do. They aren't common, but I've seen a few cases before. I remember one case in particular where a child was brought to me too late and died, but in someone older it should only cause severe indigestion and stomach pain. You're vomiting in an attempt to expel the poison. Not a typical reaction, but I assume it has something to do with your lycanthropy. I don't have an antidote on hand, but given a few hours I should be able to gather the ingredients and whip something up. Come on, Ronald, I'll need your help."

"Thank you, Severus," Remus managed before he vomited into the cauldron. Severus only made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat and exited the tent.

"When Sirius gets back, I'll tell him to stay with you okay?"

"Alright, and thanks, Ron, I appreciate this. I've never had someone to take care of me when I'm sick. This is nice…"

Ron smiled, squeezing Remus's shoulder gently before putting a wadded up tunic behind his head to serve as a pillow.

"Ronald, we don't have all day!" Severus barked loudly, causing Ron to jump up and race outside.

"I'm going to need fresh peppermint leaves, black cohosh, and chamomile. Do you know what any of those look like?" Severus asked, not expecting much.

"I know about peppermint. Mum uses that in her cooking. I've seen chamomile roots, for the same reason, but I wouldn't know what the plant looks like. I've never even heard of black cohosh."

"Well, that's better than I hoped for. You look for the peppermint, then. I'll find the chamomile and the black cohosh."

"What do they look like? I might see something. It can't hurt to bring some back if it looks suspicious."

"Chamomile is a little white flower with a large yellow center. It smells vaguely of apples. Black cohosh looks like any other leafy shrub, so don't even worry about that one. Wait for Black to return and tell him what's going on before you leave." Severus took off into the surrounding woods.

Ron waited for Sirius to get back, and then repeated everything Severus had said. Sirius seemed relieved that Severus knew what he was doing, and went into the tent.

"I'm back, pet. Here, let me take that," he took the cauldron outside and dumped it.

"Don't…call me that," Remus managed, though there was a small smile on his face. Sirius fussed over him, putting the cool, wet cloth on his forehead and letting the werewolf squeeze his hand when the cramps got bad.

Thankfully, Ron and Severus found the plants fairly quickly. Severus quickly heated up a cauldron of water, adding the ingredients precisely. Soon, the potion was ready. It resembled watery soup and smelled overpoweringly of ginger. Severus entered the tent to find Remus with his head in Sirius's lap. The thief was running his fingers through the brunette's hair, talking in a much softer voice than he usually used.

"Here, it's ready." Sirius helped Remus sit up, and Severus handed him the potion. "It should take effect immediately."

Remus took a large gulp, quickly followed by another, and drained the cup. He grimaced at the odd taste, but not five minutes later his face relaxed and his eyes drifted closed.

"He'll be out for the night, and should be fine in the morning," Severus announced much to everyone's relief. "Ronald, how about a training session?" Severus asked, knowing that Sirius wouldn't be leaving the tent.

"Alright. You're doing excellent with your whip, so I'll go over some basic fighting moves. Grab your wolf gloves that Remus gave you."

The two of them sparred for a long time that night, until Severus could throw Ron to the ground and knew how to best use his gloves in a fight.

-

Remus awoke the next morning feeling excellent. Strong arms were wrapped around him, and fingers were slipping lazily through his auburn curls. He smiled when he saw Sirius stretched out beside him, feebly trying to keep his eyes open.

"Why are you still awake?" Remus asked, sitting up smoothly. Sirius yawned hugely and his eyes dropped closed for a few seconds.

"Had…to make sure…you were okay…" he mumbled, already half asleep. The feeling of fuzzy warmth that filled him made Remus lean down and gently kiss Sirius's forehead.

"You're not entirely hopeless, Sirius Black."

Sirius smiled, then was completely dead to the world.

-

The troupe of adventurers were ready to leave a few hours later. The arrangement was slightly different this time. Remus still rode in front, but this time Sirius rode at his side. The two of them were talking normally. Remus was laughing at Sirius's jokes, and Sirius was refraining from any sexual innuendo that was too over the top. Ron and Severus rode a little ways behind, Ron talking to Severus about fighting techniques and tips he'd learned from his own training.

This became the pattern for the next week. Everyone was getting along extremely well. Severus was soaking up his training like a sponge, and the fact that he was beginning to see visible results was making him proud. Remus and Sirius were getting along extremely well. They spent most of the day riding and talking, and after Sirius was done training Severus in the afternoon, the two of them would go for short walks along the nearby river.

It was on one such walk that Sirius politely asked for a kiss. Remus had smiled shyly, and Sirius was certain he was going to be refused again. Then Remus had snogged the breath out of his body and he was 100 smitten.

So it was with some regret when the trees began to thin and Finlay village became visible in the distance. The four of them pulled up beside each other to observe the village. Tendrils of night had just begun to wind around the little cottages and the sprawling fields.

"Isn't that a bit more smoke than usually comes out of a chimney?" Remus asked, squinting into the darkness. Severus rode Sal forward a few feet and nodded.

"The cottage is on fire, and it's not the only one."

"Charlie could be in danger!" Ron said, obvious worry in his voice. That was all it took. The knight kicked his horse harshly and the beast bolted down the hill towards the village.

"Well, can't let him beat us to the excitement, eh?" Sirius let out a yell of encouragement to his prancing horse who immediately shot after the red head like a bullet. Remus hesitated, though his horse was pulling at the reigns, eager to join the race. He sighed, then took after the others at a restrained trot.

Severus followed, encouraging Sal to go as fast as he would.

By the time he reached the village, it was obvious that a random fire was not the problem. Men dressed entirely in black, riding black horses, were stampeding through the village tossing lit torches onto homes and generally terrorizing people. Severus immediately got off Sal and pulled on his gloves. He cracked his whip near Sal's posterior, and the donkey took off into the relative safety of the nearby fields.

His comrades were already in the swing of things. Ron was surrounded by three men, his horse nowhere in sight. He was fighting ruthlessly, and was handling himself well. Two men had javelins, but Ron was parrying them neatly with the mighty Sword of Gryffindor. Still, three to one wasn't good odds. Severus picked up a nearby stone, thought briefly of Sirius, and chucked it at one of the riders. It hit its mark, and the rider fell from the saddle. Ron seized the opportunity and ran him through, pulling him off the horse and taking the animal for himself.

One of the looters ran out of the building just in front of Severus, pulling a resisting young girl behind him. Her bodice was ripped, and her face had been cut. Filled with fury, Severus let his whip fly and it cracked right beside the man's ear. Surprised, he let the girl go. Severus had already pulled the whip back again, and this time it wrapped tightly around the man's neck. He through a dagger wildly in Severus's direction, but he nimbly dodged it and pulled the man to the ground. He followed him down with his gloves slashing, splitting open the man's throat jaggedly. He pulled his whip back and set off down the road, looking for more of the offenders.

He fought down a few more using a combination of whip attacks and physical combat. At one point he saw Remus using the bow the thief had made for him in the forest, letting the arrow fly into a raider's chest.

Despite the fact it was in the middle of the night, the village was lit up by the hungry fire consuming the homes and buildings. Villagers ran chaotically, animals tearing through the streets in panic. Eventually, Severus was in the village square where a man in black was standing imperiously. He was the only one Severus had seen that wasn't wearing his white mask. His hair was a platinum blonde, his features eerily angelic. A sadistic smile lit his face as he watched the carnage.

His eyes fell on Severus, and the smile widened. The rest of the village fell away, and the young man began to close the distance between them. He pulled out a short rapier as he came, slashing it through the air menacingly. Severus dropped into a waiting stance, his eyes subtly searching the ground for any rocks or debris that he could throw. There wasn't anything.

The boy foolishly came into distance and Severus cracked the whip across his face, cutting his lip open cleanly. He stopped, a gloved hand rising to his mouth. His previously beautiful face twisted in rage. He rushed him, but Severus was ready. He sidestepped the attack, bringing his elbow down over the blonde's back. He went to the ground, but pulled Severus down as well. Despite the pain that shot through his body, his left hand felt dirt under his fingertips. He smiled, grabbing a big handful and turning just in time to throw it in the blonde's eyes. He backed off, rubbing at his eyes harshly. Severus jumped on him, catching the blonde across the face again with the sharp werewolf teeth. The blonde threw him back, finally getting a hit in of his own when he slashed Severus's shoulder.

"Who are you?" Severus questioned, so that he wouldn't cry out in pain. The blonde stood up, as did Severus, and spat blood onto the ground.

"I am a Deatheater, servant of Lord Voldemort."

"You are the ones who kidnapped Prince Harry," Severus realized, trying to ignore his pained shoulder. The blonde didn't answer, but his smile suggested he was guilty.

"But why attack this village?! What goal does it accomplish?"

"You came here seeking information. We came to kill your informant. Injuring you was just a bonus. I honestly didn't expect you to show your face. I have been told you are cowardly."

Severus's face became stone, and his eyes lit with fire.

"You were told wrong."

A nearby house collapsed in flames, and the square lit up with the brilliance of day. Severus leapt forward and knocked the Deatheater to the ground, pummeling his face and body with brutal, unmerciful punches.

-

**A/N:** I've gotten a lot of comments on this (some of them were hilariously funny...Bambi snickers), so I should probably address it. Lily does love James. I think James is a great character. But in this story, I had to think of SOME way that Lily wasn't perfect.

It was hard.

I squeezed my brain till it hurt trying to think of some flaw, some…_something_ that could count. But, I am officially announcing right here that Lily is, indeed, perfect. An angel. She's done nothing wrong, has no sin, no dirty laundry, NOTHING. So I had to think of something that wasn't too far out of the realm of possibility. She's not a murderess, she doesn't cheat on him, she doesn't hate him, she just doesn't love him. It's an arranged marriage sort of thing. Besides, I figured, if James is just a little bit arrogant when he's just an ordinary wizard, then imagine how bad he'd be if he was a _king_. So Lily has some qualms with his personality. A speck on an otherwise flawless record.


	9. Motivation and Sacrifice

**Chapter 9**

"**Motivation and Sacrifice"**

Severus was beginning to feel his arms tire and his body protest. As if in response to his weakening, another robed figure pulled him backwards, flinging him to the street. Severus clenched his eyes tightly, anticipating the blows that would surely come…

"Draco, you _idiot_! You have _disgraced_ me! Get out of my sight!" Draco's rescuer prodded the fallen young man sharply with a long cane until he stood up unsteadily. "And for god's sake put your mask back on, you idiot child!"

Draco wobbled off, claiming a nearby horse and disappearing into the chaos. Severus closed his eyes, trying to gather strength to stand. Slowly, he made it to his knees, then to his feet. He glared at the Deatheater that had prevented him from killing Draco. Despite the fact that the man was in full costume, a long blonde pony tail was draped over his right shoulder – a relative of Draco's then.

Severus didn't know why the blonde hadn't attacked him yet, but he wasn't going to give him an invitation. He struck with his whip, but it was a slow and clumsy attack. The Deatheater merely raised his cane, and the whip wrapped sloppily around it. With a ruthless little smile, he pulled Severus to the ground. He pulled the top of the cane off to reveal a slender wand. He raised it, about to mutter a nasty curse, when he was tackled to the ground.

At first, Severus thought he'd been rescued by Ron. Then, another home flared up, and his rescuer was revealed as a Weasley – but it wasn't Ron. Severus thanked his lucky stars that their informant was not dead yet, as Draco had claimed. The red head struggled with the taller blonde for a few moments before the blonde raised the wand and a jet of green light shot into the air. A ghastly skull with a serpentine dragon slipping out of its mouth floated eerily above them like a grotesque firework. Just as mysteriously, the blonde disappeared with a loud crack. Severus recognized it as the same trick Albus Dumbledore used to make his dramatic entrances.

The sign must have meant something, because there was a stampede of horse hooves, and then everything was deadly quiet.

-

Remus fought excellently considering he hadn't practiced with the homemade bow very often. He had killed at least two of the robed villains, and hadn't sustained any injuries. Remus had to admit that wouldn't have been the case is Sirius hadn't attached himself to his side and slaughtered anyone that moved to hurt him.

Remus could tell the thief was injured, perhaps badly, but he continued to fight as though he didn't feel it, as though he had all the energy in the world. He'd even offer him quick words of comfort in between his fights, constantly watching him in his peripheral vision to make sure no one snuck up on him. Remus was more than touched. Watching Sirius defend him made his heart flutter with both worry and something else…something he wasn't sure he wanted to admit to yet.

The battle was dying down. Remus had seen most of the robed figures escape already. Still, they were far from safe. Sirius pushed him up against a wall, shielding his body with his own as a sword came slashing at them. It sliced neatly though Sirius's tunic, and knocked his feathered hat onto the ground. It landed in a puddle of water.

"For the _grave_ insult you just did to my hat," Sirius reached backwards, gracefully snatching Remus's bow and arrow, "I will have to fire a warning shot into your head."

The man's sword clanged against the stone behind them, not an inch from Remus's ear, then dropped as heavily as the felled man – an arrow poking out of his neck.

"Here you go, love," Sirius quipped, flashing him a smile before returning the bow and seizing the fallen man's sword for himself. Just then, another attacker swooped down on them, as if they had targets painted on their foreheads. Sirius slashed him down, taunting him all the while, calling him a 'yellow bellied son of a rotten fish' and other such colorful phrases. Despite his injuries, he seemed to be genuinely enjoying himself.

A bright green light erupted in the sky, and the attackers instantly retreated. Remus waited a few moments before he stepped away from where Sirius had pushed him against the wall. The street seemed empty of the attackers, so he ventured out a little further. Sirius came up to him and pressed a trembling hand to his cheek. For a moment, their eyes connected and Sirius was his entire world.

The thief smiled, then gently kissed him.

"Go find somewhere safe. I'm going to see if anyone needs help."

"I can help, too. I'm not some delicate damsel, Sirius."

"Of course not, love, but it would ease my heart to know you were out of harm's way. Just this once, for me, _please_?" Sirius made a ridiculous puppy dog face that Remus couldn't resist. He stole another chaste kiss before he set off down the street, looking for a secluded place to duck into and wait.

From there, things happened very fast. Suddenly, he was face down on the ground with a heavy body on top of him. He felt something wet dribbling down his neck – something that felt scarily like blood. He waited for the dead weight on him to move, but a weak groan was all he heard. He wiggled out from under the body and realized with horror it was Sirius. His back was slashed open from the base of his right ear down to his left hip. The cut was deep. Blood was everywhere. He was loosing consciousness.

"Sirius! Sirius, don't you dare go to sleep! You have to stay awake!" Remus pleaded, shaking Sirius's shoulders in his desperation. A squeaky laugh distracted him. He raised his head, taking in the sight of the robed man holding the bloody sword.

"I will be rewarded for killing him. It is the goal of our…organization to exterminate any who might be aiding the Chosen One. Prepare yourself, werewolf, you are next!" The corpulent attacker raised the sword again, preparing to charge at Remus. Acting on instinct and pure, animalistic rage, he picked up Sirius's short blade and met the man head on. He hacked at the first thing that came in reach – the man's hand.

Perhaps because of the sheer force behind his blow, the severed limb went flying. The attacker fell backwards, clutching the bloody stump and wailing pitifully. Another robed man came up on horse back and barked at him for a few moments. Finally, before Remus could even grasp what had happened the two men were gone on the horse, and the street was running red with Sirius's blood.

-

Severus's rescuer aided him in standing and then quickly pulled him through the narrow streets. All around them villagers were crying and scurrying to extinguish the fires. Others were simply letting their homes burn, knowing there was nothing that could be done. Along the way Ron joined them, leading his chestnut horse.

"Are you alright, Severus?" Ron asked, taking in his bedraggled appearance.

"I'm fine. Yourself?"

"Just peachy. I see you've met Charlie. Listen, I'm going to go find Remus and Sirius. I'll meet you back at Charlie's place." Charlie nodded and pulled him along faster.

Eventually they reached a moderate sized stone hut on the edge of some grassy hills that escalated into mountains far off in the distance. Charlie led him inside and sat him down by the fire.

"What hurts?" He asked, already pulling things down off shelves. Severus thought it would be more efficient to tell him what _didn't_ hurt, as it was a much shorter list.

"My shoulder. I was slashed."

Charlie instructed him to remove his robes and tunic, something Severus was not comfortable doing in front of the other man. Still, he could feel the flesh tearing further and knew it would need to be sewn up and then treated with a potion. Anxiously, he stripped his upper half. Charlie had started a fire in the grate, and examined him in the warm light. He didn't comment, but his eyes spoke volumes.

"Don't worry about it. I work with dragons. I've got my share of scars, too."

Severus didn't want to inform him that his scars hadn't come from any sort of beast, but rather from his own father. Then again, his father had been no better than an animal at times. His brutality had known no bounds, and Severus's body was living proof.

Severus held out admirably while Charlie cleaned the wound and stitched him up – no anesthesia offered. Severus just grit his teeth and took it, knowing the wound needed to be closed. When it was stitched, Charlie wrapped it with a length of material soaked in something that felt wonderful. Severus knew the smell, but couldn't be bothered to place it. Another comforting wrap went around his forehead and blossoming black eye. When he was finished with Severus, Charlie tended to his own minor scratches.

Charlie had made some tea, and was just pouring Severus a cup when the door banged open and Ron and Remus appeared in the doorway – Sirius limp in their arms.

"His whole back is cut open! He's out cold…" Ron explained, carefully lying the wounded man on Charlie's couch. Both Charlie and Severus rushed over, examining the wound and deciding what needed to be done.

"Ron, go find Sal. My potions are in his saddlebag," Severus ordered, beginning to clean the wound so that Charlie could stitch it up. He was already preparing the needle and sinew.

Remus looked deathly pale. He moved to cradle Sirius's head in his lap as Charlie began to sew.

Luckily (though not for Sirius), the feel of the needle woke him up. He let out a pitiful moan and pressed his forehead tightly against Remus's thigh, his callused hand squeezing Remus's in a death grip.

By the time Charlie had finished sewing him up, Ron had returned with the saddlebag. Severus had a potion to prevent infection and speed up the healing process, but it was going to burn. Without offering Sirius any warning, he slathered the thick paste over the cut. This time, the thief did scream.

After the wound was tended, Severus managed to get a potion down his throat that would put him in a deep, healing sleep. Even after he was dead to the world, Remus continued to hold him and run his fingers through his long black hair comfortingly.

Gratefully, Severus returned to his cold tea.

"So, I imagine you know a bit more than I do about who those men were," Charlie prompted, taking a moment to examine one of Ron's scrapes before judging it inconsequential.

"They called themselves Deatheaters. Before the older one fought with me, I fought one named Draco. He said they'd come to kill you, because they knew we came to you seeking information."

Charlie sat down heavily, nursing his own cup of tea and obviously thinking very hard.

"And they know that Ron, Sirius, and I are helping Severus. That rat that hurt Sirius so badly mentioned that he would be rewarded for our deaths. He also knew I was a werewolf. Somehow Voldemort is watching us."

There was a somber silence that was interrupted by the kettle going off. Charlie poured out fresh tea for everyone and stood tensely in front of the fire.

"Voldemort is not like the dragons I study. If legend is to be believed, he isn't even really a dragon. Supposedly, he was once the first dark wizard. He was so evil that his body began to change to reflect the darkness in his soul. He became what he is now – a grotesque dragon with human parts, trapped forever on the Suicide Mountain."

"Why doesn't Suicide Mountain have a specific location? How can a whole bloody mountain just up and move around?" Ron asked frustrated. Obviously, the problem had been perplexing him for awhile. Charlie sighed and ran a hand through his fiery red hair.

"Because it's not a mountain, Ron. Not like any mountain you've ever seen. I know this sounds fantastical, but from what I've been told, Suicide Mountain is like…a state of mind. It's not a part of this world, not really. It's connected, but it's not a _real_ mountain."

"How do you know all this?" Remus asked curiously. From his spot by the door, Ron smiled proudly.

"Charlie can talk to dragons. It's really rare."

Charlie smiled, and shook his head.

"I can't really talk to them, but we…understand each other. Finlay Village is known in all four kingdoms for the dragon colonies that exist in the mountains nearby. We co-exist peacefully. We provide them with cattle for food, and in return they give us spare dragon parts, treasure, and wisdom. Dragons aren't just mindless beasts. They're amazing creatures, really. The dragon elder is centuries old. It's from him that I have my knowledge of Voldemort. The dragons are very sensitive to the balance of energy in the world. For many years the balance has been disrupted. Something must come of it all."

"So why can only those wishing to commit suicide find the mountain?" Severus asked.

"That's a bit of misconception. They're not the only ones. Anyone who's heart is consumed with darkness can find the mountain. It got its name because the suicidal can always find it. A few claim to have seen the mountain, but changed their minds and managed to escape. Often those wishing to kill themselves have forgotten what light even looks like. They are drowning in dark thoughts, unhappy dreams, miserable lives. They are inexplicably drawn to the mountain."

"When I held Sirius's map, it said the mountain was in Slytherin Kingdom. If what you say is true, and it appears to everyone who wants to kill themselves, then wouldn't it move around all four kingdoms?" Ron asked.

"Theoretically, it would. However, I have my suspicions that these Deatheaters are serving Voldemort, and that they've made their headquarters in Slytherin Kingdom. Somehow, they're keeping the mountain close by so that they can access Voldemort. Of course, they can't actually see him, but his creatures live on the mountain and can pass them messages."

"You're starting to not make sense. Why don't you tell us what you know, and then we can ask questions," Remus offered sensibly. Charlie nodded, then took a sip of tea before he began.

"Voldemort lives on Suicide Mountain in a fortress of stone. Many, many years ago, good wizards locked him up there because he was tainting the entire world with his darkness. As long as there was someone pure of heart alive, he would be trapped there. It was a good idea, but they took it too far. They not only imprisoned Voldemort, but they banished all the creatures they thought were 'evil' to the mountain as well. Most were just misunderstood, some truly were evil. Nevertheless, they became his servants. Legend has it that there is a gate that traps Voldemort on the mountain – the Horned Gate. It has five key holes. When all the locks are undone, the gate will open and the worlds will collide. The mountain will become real." Charlie sighed heavily and rubbed his sore eyes.

"If they had only locked away Voldemort, he would have never been able to get past the gate. But because they gave him servants that could slip past the gate, Voldemort still managed to taint the hearts of man. The Deatheaters have become his servants. Voldemort believes in the legend. He knows he can be the only one to kill the Chosen One. However, that doesn't mean he can't send his servants to handicap you and kill those offering you help. Your journey is a dangerous one. Those that died tonight will not be the only ones."

Severus looked unreadable. Ron's brow was furrowed in thought. Remus breathed in deeply, then spoke.

"So Severus needs to find the five keys. Where will he find them?" Remus asked warily.

"When the gate was sealed, each key was given to a different species – the wizards, the kings, veelas, giants, and the mermaids. That's all I know about their locations."

"How on earth are we supposed to find five keys?! We're never going to get to Harry! Voldemort is going to kill him before we even know where to start looking!" Ron ranted, pounding his fist against the doorframe angrily.

"No, he won't, Ron. Voldemort can't kill the prince until he's defeated Severus. He's alive, and will be until Severus fights with Voldemort."

"You'd be surprised what you can live through," Severus said quietly, imagining the tortures that Voldemort could use on the innocent prince. The color drained from Ron's face and his lips tightened impossibly.

"Those five bloody keys could be anywhere," Ron spat angrily.

"Four. We only need four," Severus corrected.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked.

"Albus Dumbledore gave me a key before we left," Severus stood and pulled something out of his pocket. Eagerly, Charlie came to the table to see. Despite his frustration, Ron came over as well. Reverently, Severus pulled back the velvet to display the brilliant white key. Charlie gasped softly and hesitantly touched it.

"So it's all true then…this key is proof." Charlie looked highly impressed.

"Let me get this straight," Remus began softly. "Voldemort is trapped behind the Horned Gate, which has to be unlocked using five special keys that could be anywhere in the four kingdoms. In addition, assuming we can even find it, the mountain is overridden with dark creatures that are passing information between Voldemort and his human servants, the Deatheaters. They all know who we are, and are trying to kill us and handicap Severus. Is that everything?"

Charlie frowned grimly.

"Getting the keys will be difficult. Humans don't get along as well with the other species as we did in the old days. They aren't just going to offer you these keys on golden platters. And you still need to get past the problem of _finding_ the mountain itself."

"How did you know to help us?" Remus asked, surprised that Charlie already seemed to know their situation.

"My mum sent word that the Chosen One had been found, and that Ron would be bringing him here. Everyone knew the prince had been kidnapped. The elder dragon warned me the Deatheaters would be coming. I tried to warn everyone, but they think I'm a bit crazy. Hopefully they'll listen the next time I pass on warnings from the dragons."

Severus stood up from the table abruptly and left the house, slamming the door as he went. Remus sighed, not even able to guess what had Severus so upset.

"Ron, can you go talk to him? I don't want to leave Sirius."

The knight sighed but headed out the door. Severus was standing outside, staring at the mountains in the distance with his fists clenched tightly.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Ron asked, slightly wary. Severus turned his head down sharply, forcing his hands to unclench.

"I'm in over my head. I can't do this." Ron nodded, anticipating this might have been the problem. He dropped to the ground and nodded towards the space beside him invitingly.

"Mind if I tell you a story about Harry?"

Severus just looked off again, but his shoulders relaxed ever so slightly. Ron was surprised that he'd learned to read the man's unspoken language so well over the short time they'd been on their journey. He really wasn't that bad. Intimidating, and very stern, but not as bad as everyone said.

"There's a river in the forest around the castle. Harry and I used to play there all the time. We'd take our horses and a basket of food and go riding. Occasionally I'd hunt, but I knew Harry didn't like it, so most of the time we just talked and played around by the riverbanks. We never told anyone where we snuck off to." Ron rubbed his eyes and snorted dryly. "I never dreamed Harry didn't know how to swim."

"One day, I was trying to show off by jumping across the rocks in the river. It had just rained, and the current was pretty strong. Harry was only nine, and I was well into my teenage years. I wasn't so muscular yet, but I was still tall and heavy. Of course, I slipped and hit my head on the rocks. I floated a bit down the river and then got snagged on something on the other side. The water was rushing over me, and I couldn't make myself move. I thought I was going to die. I kept seeing flashes of the forest. Harry was standing on the bank, and then he was jumping on the rocks, and he came to a spot he couldn't jump across, so he jumped in the water." Ron paused, as if lost in memory.

"Well, then what happened? I assume he didn't drown. Otherwise I wouldn't be in this mess."

Ron chuckled, then rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"He didn't drown. He swam to the other side of the river, came down the bank, and pulled me out of the water. Later, when I found out he couldn't swim, it occurred to me how terrifying it must have been. I was Harry's only friend. Can you imagine what it must have felt like seeing me fall into the river and being swept away? He knew he couldn't swim, and that no one would hear him call for help. Somehow, that little nine-year-old jumped across those rocks, then into the water, and then pulled someone twice his weight to safety. Had I been in his shoes, I wouldn't have thought I could do it. My point is, sometimes we can do things we didn't even think we were capable of doing…_if_ the motivation is right. And trust me, Harry's worth saving. He's worth facing your fears for. Whatever anxiety you have, he's worth overcoming it."

"Yes, Ronald, I understood the moral of the story without you having to spell it out for me," Severus snapped, though he didn't look as overwhelmed as he had earlier. Ron just rolled his eyes and played with a blade of grass idly.

"You know, the king instructed me to kill you if you defeated Voldemort, so that you couldn't claim Harry's hand in marriage," Ron said mildly. He paused to let the statement sink in. He didn't look at Severus. When no response came, he continued. "But I don't think I will. I think that if you really can save Harry, then you're worthy of him. If the king tries to off you, he'll have to get through me first."

Completely surprised by the show of support, Severus was silent for a few moments. Finally, he managed to say something.

"Thank you, Ronald, for revoking your vow to kill me. I feel…very honored."

The red head smiled, still not looking at him.

"You know, Severus, all my friends call me Ron." Severus stood up, not smiling, but not frowning either.

"Well then, Ron, get some sleep. We have keys to hunt down first thing in the morning."

-

**A/N:** Whew! I was nervous about that scene! I wanted Ron and Severus to become closer, but it's just so awkward feeling. It's hard to write them as anything other than potions master and student. I bet you all thought I'd killed Sirius, didn't you? I would never do that! Now he just has a really cool scar, and of course, he needs his Moony to nurse him back to health. I know I'm updating fast, but I really love this story, and I'm so impatient to share it with you guys! Besides, I'm on X-mas break now, and I have nothing else to do.


	10. The Woven Ring

**Chapter 10 **

**Chapter 10**

"**The Woven Ring" **

As he always did when he saw the wound, Remus closed his eyes tightly for a moment. Beneath his hands, Sirius tensed, his voice muffled.

"Is it really that bad?" For the first time since Remus had met him, he sensed self-consciousness in Sirius's voice.

"No! Of course not, Siri. It's _very_ rugged looking. When it's healed up, I imagine it will be quite a scar to show off to the ladies," Remus placated teasingly, absently curling his fingers in the long hair at the back of Sirius's neck. "I pause every time I see it because it just overwhelms me that someone would risk their life for me. It…it would have been a waste."

"Remus, love, you're pulling my hair. I'm in enough pain as it is."

"Oh, sorry," Remus detangled his fingers and moved to get up, but Sirius placed a hand on his leg to stop him.

"Darling, it wouldn't have been a waste. You're the most beautiful man I've ever met. You know I'm hopelessly in love with you." Remus smiled despite himself and sat back down on the bed, this time more relaxed and comfortable.

"We've only known each other for a few weeks. You can't love me already," Remus said, trying to be sensible.

"How many weeks do I have to wait before I can be in love with you?" Sirius asked, turning his head on the pillow and looking for all the world like a child asking how many days were left until Christmas. Remus laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Be patient, Sirius. True love takes time."

Sirius seemed to think about that for a few moments, and then batted his eyelashes ridiculously.

"What if I told you that I feel like I've known you all my life. Would that count?"

"No."

"Oh, well I was just checking."

-

Severus, Ron, and Charlie sat around the table, maps of the four kingdoms stretched out in front of them.

"It's really not as bad as it sounds. Assuming the key that was given to the veelas is still in their possession, it can only be one place," Charlie commented absently, scratching his chin.

"This island here?" Ron asked, pointing to an island just off the coast of Ravenclaw.

"A brilliant deduction, Ron. Tell me, was it the big words over it that said 'Isle of Veela' that tipped you off?" Severus drawled sarcastically as he examined the relatively small bit of land. Ron pretended he didn't hear the insult, but the tips of his ears became slightly red.

"Yes, Ron, that would be a good place to start. You'll have to pass into Ravenclaw territory to reach the port, but once you get to the village of Bloom, acquiring safe passage to the island shouldn't a problem – assuming Deatheaters don't follow you."

"That won't be a problem. I'll send an owl to King James and have him contact the King of Ravenclaw. With evidence of what happened here in Finley, I'm sure he'll understand the need to deploy extra security around the port."

"Good thinking, Ron. The message should get to the King long before you make it to Bloom. Of course, you'll be arriving at a bad time, but that can't be avoided."

"What do you mean by that?" Severus asked, his brows furrowing. Despite the seriousness of the conversation, Charlie rocked backwards in his chair and smiled roguishly.

"We'll, don't let me spoil the surprise. I'm sure you'll both enjoy it, truly." Both Ron and Severus were nervous, but neither of them pressed the issue.

-

Three days later, Severus and Ron were ready to depart. It had been decided that Sirius and Remus would remain with Charlie while Sirius continued to recuperate, and that they would try to join up with them later. With the aid of Severus's potions, Sirius was already up and moving about, but the stitches were not ready to come out yet. He would need another week to fully heal, and then it would be the full moon. It was best that both he and Remus stay near the forest so that they could be relatively isolated. Severus had spent one of the past days preparing the strongest sleeping drought he knew. Hopefully, Remus would sleep through the entire thing, and Sirius could monitor him through the night in canine form.

Finley village needed many repairs. Already some of King James's men had begun to arrive to help with the damage. Ron was happy to be around his comrades again, and eagerly threw himself into fixing the city, so neither Remus or Severus had seen much of him. He was in his element leading his men and instructing them on the best way to go about their tasks. With the help of his knights, the village was already looking much better when the day came for Ron and Severus to depart.

Charlie offered Severus a horse, but he stubbornly refused. It was obvious he had an attachment to his listless donkey.

The village had gathered to give Ron and Severus a fond farewell and their blessings. Most of them didn't know they were the reason the Deatheaters had come in the first place, and Severus certainly wasn't going to tell them. He'd used his potions to heal many of the children that had suffered burns, and Ron had made sure to personally help each family begin to rebuild their homes.

It was a very different leaving scene than the one he'd face in Hogsmede. This time, the people warmly shook Severus's hand, and the children rushed up to put flowers in Sal's mane. Severus wanted to scowl, but the gratitude and warmth was so overpowering that a small smile lit up his face that he couldn't suppress.

They were on the fringe of the village when Ron quickly dismounted. Some men were trying to lift a charred beam back into place, and it was obvious the structure they'd already built was shaky. A little girl stood off to one side, clutching a doll tightly and watching on with worried eyes. Ron offered to help, and began to jog towards the struggling men. Severus approached as well, and just as he did, a smaller beam came loose and fell down – directly over the head of one of the men. Without thinking, Severus sent his whip flying through the air and pulled the falling beam off course. It landed heavily in the dirt, inches in front of the man's feet. Shakily, the man walked away from the house, breathing heavily. Crying furiously, the little girl ran to the man and wrapped her arms tightly around his leg.

"Daddy, oh daddy, I was so scared you'd be gone like mamma!" She was a little thing, barely reaching her father's knee. Shaken, the man scooped her up into his arms and hugged her tightly, whispering reassurances in her ear. The other men finished placing the beam, and gathered around them. The man came forward, extending his hand to Severus who shook it awkwardly.

"Thank you. You saved my life. I'm all my little girl has left now. Those scum that burned our house down killed my wife." The man continued to pump Severus's hand, angry tears welling up in his eyes. Finally, he released Severus and set his daughter down.

"I was merely in the right place at the right time. I am…sorry to hear of your loss." Severus was surprised to realize he genuinely felt sympathy for the man and his daughter. It seemed like for the longest time, he'd been so absorbed in his own unhappiness that he'd been unable to recognize that of others.

The other men crowded around the man and patted his back wordlessly, checking to make sure he was alright. Severus and Ron made their way back to their horses, and were almost ready to ride off, when a small voice stopped them.

"Wait! Wait, Mr. Sir!" The little girl was jogging after them, her doll being jerked around as she ran clumsily. Severus pulled Sal to a halt and dismounted, walking back to meet the child. Not intimidated by his impressive height, or the questioning look on his face that was really rather severe, she tugged on his tunic. Eventually, Severus got the idea and kneeled so that he was at her level.

"My mamma made me this. It's the most dearest thing I own. You have it, 'cause you saved my daddy. Give it to someone you love lots." The little girl smiled shakily, her messy black hair falling around her face and framing her bright green eyes. She was a pretty child, and Severus was reminded of Prince Harry. She put the sacred treasure in his hand – a braided little ring woven of twine, a worthless little green stone wrapped in the weave.

"I…I couldn't take this. It was a gift from your mother." Severus knew all too well how hard it was to loose a mother. What the little girl was offering, a piece of her mother, was invaluable.

"But you have to!" The girl seemed very hurt, and tears began to well up in her brilliant eyes. "Mamma said to give it to someone _I _loved! I have to be a good girl and do what my mamma said!" The child's chin stuck out stubbornly, delicate tears sliding down her cheeks. Swallowing thickly, Severus nodded and closed his fingers around the ring.

"I'll be very careful with it. I will treasure it," Severus said softly, hoping to calm the child. It worked, and she rubbed at her tears with the back of her chubby little hand. She smiled, blushed a little, then threw her arms around his neck in an exuberant hug.

"Come back some day, Mr. Sir, and I'll make you tea and cakes." She thought for a moment, then whispered in his ear conspiratorially. "The tea is _really_ just water, and I make the cakes outta mud an' rocks, but daddy says they're mighty good."

Severus smiled at her and patted her on the head.

"Take care of your daddy, Miss…?" He trailed of questioningly.

"I'm Harrietta," she offered obliviously, before running back to her father. Severus stood shock still. What were the odds?

Maybe, just maybe, there was something to this fate thing after all…

-

**A/N: **A shorter chapter, but I really wanted to end it there. I'm having so much fun writing this! It's like this story has swept me away! Every time I read one of your wonderful reviews, I want to write another chapter, so I do, and pretty soon I'm not going to have anything else to write! Maybe then I'll finally do that third chapter for **Not** **Enough Black Ink**. The story is fine how it is, but lately I've been thinking it needs a little more closure…


	11. Nothing Says Love Like Roses

**Chapter 11**

"**Nothing Says Love Like Roses" **

It had been a week since Ron and Severus had left for Bloom, and seven long, agonizing, god-I-want-to-shoot-myself days of trying to keep Sirius resting in bed. Finally, Remus could take it no more, and told the thief they could go have _one_ drink at the tavern, and then they were coming back to Charlie's _immediately_.

"Sirius Black, you're going to plant your arse on that bed and do some explaining about the mess you caused."

"Now, now, ducky, there's no need to…"

"Sirius!" Remus cried, one nerve short of pulling his hair out.

"You're just angry about what happened in the tavern. Really, loverly, it wasn't my fault. My hand slipped, and it just happened to be balled into a fist at the moment, and it's possible I mentioned something about his mother looking like a…"

"Sirius, _enough_! **Yes**, I'm angry that you punched that man. I'm furious that you gambled and cheated, _again_, knowing very well what it can lead to. I'm _enraged_ that you lost all your money to some _brute_, and I'm thoroughly _pissed _that you ruined what should have been a quiet evening spent enjoying a drink! I only let you go because you were whining about being pent up in the house, and this is how you behave! Now the entire village will think you're some kind of hoodlum!"

"But…Remey…it wasn't like that…"

"Really, Sirius, because I'd love for you to give me a reason _not _to hang you by your ears."

"He…insulted you." Sirius stubbornly raised his chin, looking at the wall resolutely and refusing to meet Remus eye to eye. At that simple statement, the anger seemed to swoosh out of Remus like air out of a popped balloon. Resignedly, he moved to the bed and cupped Sirius's battered face in his hands.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you, Siri," it was said affectionately, punctuated by a kiss to Sirius's bruised temple. "I'm not a child. I can defend myself if necessary…but I appreciate you standing up for me. Punching someone, however, is not how an adult behaves. And you know how I feel about cheating and drinking too much. Had you not been drunk out of your mind, you wouldn't have lost your temper so easily and you would have listened to reason."

"Since I'm banged up so bad because I was defending your honor, will you sleep with me tonight? Only sleep – I swear on the Code of the Thieves."

"There isn't a Code of the Thieves. You haven't written one yet."

"Blast. I do keep meaning to get to that…"

"Yes, but _only_ if we sleep."

To demonstrate his happiness about the situation, Sirius scooped Remus into his arms and showered kisses on his jaw and neck.

"I love you, Remus. Will you ever believe me?"

Remus paused, nipping playfully at Sirius's ear and giving the other man a few little kisses on his neck. He teasingly fluttered his fingertips over Sirius's growing arousal.

"It's becoming very…_hard_…to deny it anymore."

"You want to pretend you're dignified, but you're a kinky little wolfie, aren't you?"

"You of all people should know things aren't _always_ as they seem, hmm?"

They only slept that night, but Remus _did_ have to fight off wandering hands with a hard pinch once or twice.

-

Ron nearly cried with joy when the Port of Bloom became visible in the distance. Severus had been his usual grumpy self, and without Remus to diffuse some of the arguments, tempers had been running high. Ron thought worriedly about Remus for a few moments. He should be transforming any day now. He decided he'd send an owl once they got in Bloom to make sure the werewolf was alright.

They continued to ride for an hour more and finally the reached the gates of the city. Ron was pleased to see Ravenclaw knights on duty around the entire perimeter of the city. They were all on horse back and armed to the teeth. Yet, for some strange reason, some of them were wearing wreaths of flowers…

Ron's eyes widened as he finally got a good look at the port through the gilded gate. Every available surface was covered in beautiful blossoms. Roses, pansies, petunias, violets, marigolds, daisies, buttercups…flowers were everywhere! And nothing was dirty. The buildings were draped in white satin, and huge flags embroidered with delicate golden roses fluttered magnificently in the breeze.

He'd completely forgotten. It was the Rose Festival in Bloom – they had one every spring. It was a fertility festival, and any man who was single had to wear a wreath of flowers that he had to give to an available lady by the time the festival was over.

The festival was in full swing. Ron could hear little girls singing as they danced around the may pole in their cottony white dresses, and the cheerful music that was coming from the square.

"Now I know what Charlie was talking about – it's the Rose Festival!" Ron said, a bit excited. It was hard not to like festivals. Hogsmede had a winter festival, and when he was a boy it had been the highlight of his year.

Severus just grunted, a fierce scowl on his face.

"I despise festivals. They're a frivolous waste of time and energy."

"Whatever, Severus. Come on, I'm going to go speak to a guard and let him know who we are." Ron did so, and soon the gates were being opened widely. They were asked to dismount, and their animals were taken to the stable by a young boy. There was a group of older women that stood just inside the gate, their arms loaded with wreaths.

"Alright, you dashing young rogues! Are you single?" The leader of the group asked teasingly, a twinkle in her eye. Laughing, Ron graciously bowed so that she could place a wreath over his head. "Oh, you'll be the talk of the town, you will. A knight of Gryffindor! The younguns will be all a flutter! And what about your friend?"

Ron smiled as he looked at Severus, who had his arms crossed and a look on his face that said, 'If you put one of those things around my neck, I'll kill you with my bare hands.'

"No, he's engaged to the prince of Gryffindor," Ron said casually, winking at Severus. The surly potions master looked surprised at the statement. Then the moment of emotion was gone, and he was just as impassive as ever. He glanced around the fringe of the village, taking in all the decorations and the bubbling villagers. He scowled again.

"Come on, Severus, we might as well look around. I bet you anything the shipyard will be closed today," Ron stated. Severus walked alongside him, glaring at anyone who dared to smile at him. He was really in a bad mood. "Err…look, why don't you…Bill!" Ron exclaimed, breaking off in the middle of his sentence. The red headed man in question had been talking with a pretty lady, but quickly left her to come enthusiastically hug Ron.

"Ron! What on earth are you doing here? It's so good to see you! Wow, mum wrote me that you had been made captain, but look at you! You're taller than I am!"

"It's good to see you too, Bill. What are you doing in Bloom, though?"

"Oh, I'm helping the Ravenclaw king revise his tax system. It's gotten a bit outdated, and he wants to avoid revolt, you know, that sort of thing…what are you doing here?"

"I'm here because the prophecy finally came true. Severus is the Chosen One."

For a moment, Bill looked really sad, and then grimly shook Severus's hand.

"Good luck, Severus. Even though I'm a citizen of Ravenclaw now, I still think of Prince Harry very fondly. I hope you can bring him back home where he belongs."

"I shall endeavor to do my best," Severus said a bit distastefully, still in a crap mood. "And how, pray tell, do you know Ronald?" Severus asked, curious if the man was a cousin or something.

"Bill's my brother!"

"Another one?" Severus asked startled, his eyebrow raised. Ron laughed and rolled his eyes.

"We ran into Fred and George in the Forbidden Forest, and then he met Charlie in Finley village. Hey, Bill, Severus really doesn't like these things, so do you think you could show him where the inn is? He'd probably rather be brewing potions."

"Sure, it's right by the stables. I'll take you over there." The two of them left, talking about the prophecy in muted tones. Ron smiled as a pretty blonde caught his eye and blushed profusely. Smirking, he winked at her and then sauntered further into the village to see what he could find.

-

By that afternoon, Ron had a small horde of girls following around behind him, all of them praying he'd give them his wreath. Ron joked with them, and showed off by winning all the games of skill and giving the girls his prizes. He'd just shot three bulls eyes in a row when the man running the booth casually asked if he'd be entering the jousting tournament.

"There's a tournament?"

"It starts in about an hour. It's only for the best competitors, and the winner gets a mighty fine prize."

"What's the prize?" Ron asked excitedly. He loved jousting!

"A rose made of pure gold…and a kiss from Lady Hermione."

"Who's Lady Hermione?" Ron asked, mildly interested.

"She's the King's niece. She's royalty, filthy rich, beautiful, and she's a powerful witch to boot. You being a knight, you might just have a chance with her. Dunno though, rumors are she's promised to another. She just came of age, and her father brought her to the Rose Festival as her birthday present."

Ron thanked the man for his information and found himself at the booth to sign up for the jousting competition.

"I'm afraid I don't have any of my weapons, but I have my own horse."

"No problem, we can get you suited up Sir Ron. There are five other competitors. You make the sixth. You're first match is against Sir Terry Boot. Best of luck, to ye!"

A half an hour later, Ron was mounted and had the heavy javelin in his hand. He looked through his helmet at the crowd, and just happened to get a glimpse of a beautiful noblewoman sitting in the top box. Ron vaguely recognized her companion as the Prince of Ravenclaw, one of the younger ones, but his name escaped him. The two were accompanied by a large man, obviously very wealthy, that he assumed was the girl's father. Also in their box was the announcer, some other nobles, and the beautiful golden rose on a white satin pillow.

But really, Ron saw only the pretty brunette. Their eyes met across the field, and he took his helmet off to have a better look. She smiled at him, blushing softly, then moved her gaze elsewhere. Unfortunately, one gaze was all it took. Ron was smitten.

-

**A/N: **Poor Severus, not getting any action…Oh well. Good things come to those who wait. If you'll notice, there's a lot of love at first sight in this story. I'm not doing that to take the easy way out, it's just that it is a fairy tale, and that's generally how it works in these things. Remus wasn't instantly in love, if that counts for anything. I'm glad everyone is enjoying this story so much. I haven't received even one bad review, and I'm close to the hundred mark! That's mondo cool. I probably won't post again until Monday, because I'm going on a real live hours long train ride! I'm so excited – it's going to be just like the Hogwarts Express! Cheers, everyone!


	12. The Fiery Circle of Death

**Chapter 12**

"**The Fiery Circle of Death"**

The crowd's noise was terrific. The hoof beats thudded in the air like the sounds of war drums. Ron was handed a ferocious red lance, and the Gryffindor Coat of Arms was draped over his head. He tucked the lance into the crook of his arm and pressed his knees tightly against his horse's body. The joust was a test of nerves and skill – two things Ron had in abundance.

The announcer stood and named their titles, the rules of the game, and the prize for the winner. Ron tuned him out, focusing only on the prancing horse on the field opposite him. Terry Boot saluted him, his horse rearing back in excitement. A heavy rope stretched across the field, material draped over it to indicate the divide. The crowd grew louder, the flag dropped, and Ron was shooting forward like an arrow. He was going faster, his lance was held firmer. He leaned back just at the right moment, tilting his lance upwards and hitting his opponent's head with stunning impact that caused him to go flying off the rear of his horse – a perfect score. His opponent hadn't even touched him.

The crowd roared, and Ron circled the field, bowing in the saddle to Lady Hermione. At his antics, the crowd cheered even louder, jeering and cat calling. Hermione blushed primly, turning her face away, a small smile playing at her lips. Her cousin laughed at her, and nodded in approval to Ron.

-

Finally, Ron took his helmet off to ride down the field, the victor. Enthusiastically, he raised his lance in the air. The crowd cheered, uncaring that he wasn't from their kingdom. He had fought bravely and fairly. He had earned their respect and admiration.

An attendant came out and took the reigns of Ron's horse. He smoothly dismounted, passing his lance to someone as well. Someone came up and reattached his cape to his shoulders. With his helmet under his arm, he approached the announcer's stand. The people that had been sitting in the box had come down to the field. He bowed politely to the Ravenclaw prince, and then to Lady Hermione. The announcer patted his shoulder enthusiastically.

"The winner, kind ladies and good sirs, the Knight of Gryffindor!" The crowd roared again, and the Ravenclaw prince offered him the pillow with the golden rose. Ron was surprised. It wasn't just any rose, but a finely crafted dagger worthy to be strapped to a king's belt. Or, more appropriately, the queen's. Ron picked up the delicate blade and nodded his head in appreciation. Next, Hermione stepped forward, a full smile lighting up her face. The sun was still high in the sky, but Ron was sure Hermione's beauty radiated more powerfully than it did. She stretched onto her toes and placed a sweet, chaste kiss on his lips. She pulled away blushing, but looking satisfied with herself. Smiling a bit stupidly, Ron draped his wreath over her head without asking her permission, and placed the dagger in her hand.

"A gift, my lady, for your birthday. Will you do me the honor of wearing my wreath, and spending the rest of the day in my company?" Ron asked hopefully, glancing at her father. The man sighed at the hopeful look on his daughter's face, and sent them off with a wave of his hand.

"Go on, go on, but don't stay out too late. If my daughter comes to any harm, it will be your head, knight!" Still smiling, Ron led Hermione off the field, her small hand in his.

-

The day had been like something out of a dream. It was how Ron had always imagined it. They had talked, _really_ talked, about everything as they strolled down the cozy little streets. Ron had made her laugh, over and over, and she had caused his cheeks to redden every time she complimented him. When they had danced, they had drawn everyone's attention away from the other couples. Hermione fit against him perfectly. His armor had glimmered in the setting sun, rose petals swirling around them as they danced over the worn cobblestone to a soft choir of violins. Her white dress, ornamented with golden hem, had brushed against his skin in just the right way, so that the feel of it would forever be emblazoned on his skin. Her kiss stayed imprinted on his lips, the feel of her silky auburn curls the softest thing his hands would ever touch.

Hermione was _the one_.

But on all things the sun must eventually set. Beneath the moonlit sky, they stood on the dock, shadows dancing over the water. Ron held Hermione in his arms, their noses almost touching.

"I have to leave in the morning," Hermione spoke softly, her voice filled with regret. Her soft, sad goodbye whispered over the shore. In the distance, wooden chimes played delicately, serenading them and fading away like a lover's promise.

"Then when I am done with my crusade, I will come for you. I will never love another, Hermione. Wait for me, please. Meet me here, tomorrow before you must leave. It is the only way I will part with you."

She smiled at him, a tear sliding down her cheek, and kissed him with all the passion of a young girl's heart.

And then she was gone. Ron waited for her the next morning, but she never came.

-

Severus and Bill sailed the ship the next morning, oblivious to Ron's despondency. The waters were choppy and the wind was rough. It picked up the fallen petals from the night before and blew them in Ron's face as they pulled away from the deck, cruel mockery of his lost love.

"I'll find you, Hermione. This isn't over yet."

"What was that, Ron? You'll have to speak louder over this wind if you want to be heard," Bill half shouted.

"Nothing," Ron said to his brother. To the sea, he whispered, "I was just making a promise."

-

They spent two days sailing in the rough weather before the foggy outline of land could be seen in the distance.

"It's the island!" Bill announced happily. He had asked Severus if he could come along, partly for the adventure, and partly to see a veela. Uncaring, Severus had given him permission to tag along.

They pulled onto the beach nervously, not knowing what to expect. Even Ron, who had spent the entire ride moping, seemed to recover a bit of himself at the threat of the unknown. They secured their ship and set out across the beach, weapons drawn.

Ron saw something glimmer in the sand, and rushed forward to try and catch it before it disappeared. Instead, he found himself sliding downwards incredibly fast, as if he'd stepped into a hole of some sort. Luckily, Severus caught him with his whip and both he and Bill pulled him out, panting at the effort.

"Alright, Ron?" Bill asked, nervously inspecting his younger brother.

"Fine…but I saw something, just there, in the sand. It disappeared down that hole," Ron explained shakily. As Ron spoke, dark clouds began to rumble overhead. All three of them jumped when a low, keening moan pierced through the air. Bill's face went white.

"What was that?" Severus asked quickly, fear in his voice. Bill gulped.

"That, Severus, was the cry of an Augurey. It's cry is believed to foretell death. It probably has its nest in that forest up there."

"Well, that's pleasant. Any idea as to whose death it foretells, Bill?" Ron asked, trying to be flippant about it.

Just then, a blast of fire exploded right in front of their faces.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that it will be ours," Bill responded dryly, turning to run, only to see they were surrounded. All around them, enormous crabs with bejeweled shells formed a large circle.

"Do you know what those are, Bill?" Ron asked hopefully. Bill shook his head quickly. Another one shot flames at them, and Severus had to drop to the ground to avoid it.

"I know what they are. They're Fire Crabs. Their shells are highly valued," Severus had to dodge another stream of fire, "…as cauldrons." He finished, breathing hard. "I've never seen one alive, however."

"Oh well, in that case, now that we know what they are, any ideas on how to escape the circle of fiery death?" Ron asked, rolling to escape two blasts that came at him from opposite directions. The blasts collided and exploded in a shower of sparks.

"They only attack if they feel threatened," Severus informed, pushing Bill out of the way as a blast shot by his ear. The crabs were closing in on them.

"Err…shall we stop being threatening, then?" Bill asked nervously, clutching his staff tighter than was necessary.

"Be my guest," Severus growled, trying to figure out his chances of being able to jump over one.

"Bill's right. We must be doing something wrong, but what?" Ron called, now face down in the sand as flames licked over his head. Severus racked his brain, searching the sand around them. All he could remember was the other tidbit of information that he knew about Fire Crabs. They were sometimes mistaken for turtles. Of course, that wouldn't be of any…_oh_. Severus wanted to thump himself on the head and say, 'duh!' but he refrained.

"Turtles!" He called triumphantly, just as a bit of his cloak caught on fire and he had to stamp it out, while dodging another blast.

"No, Severus, crabs!" Ron replied as if speaking to a small child.

"NO, they're _like_ turtles! I bet they bury their eggs under the sand, and I bet we're standing on their nest!"

"And so your suggestion would be?" Bill asked cheekily, knocking back a crab with his staff, only to retreat when it bounced at him furiously, prepared to blast him in the face. Severus quickly wrapped his whip around it and pulled it flying through the air, sending it with a might splash into the ocean. It left a small gap in the circle.

"RUN!"

"Capital suggestion, Severus, I think I'll take it to heart!" Ron yelled as they all sprinted through the gap.

They streaked across the beach, breathing hard and slightly singed. They collapsed on the sand, thankful they hadn't slipped into any more holes and weren't surrounded by fire blasting crabs. The edge of the forest was just behind them, looking particularly dark and foreboding as the black clouds rolled and thundered overhead.

"We might as well go into the forest. It's going to downpour soon. We might be able to find a cave of some sort," Bill said, despite the discomfort they all felt.

"And about the Augurey?" Severus asked grimly, suddenly quite aware that he could die in the depths of the forest. Ron laughed a bit uneasily.

"What's an adventure without a grim omen of death? Come on, no time like the present."

Warily, the three made their way into the forest, just as fat drops of rain began to pour down from the sky.

-

**A/N: **Glad that's over with! I'm _so_ not a Ron/Hermione writer. I hope I didn't mangle it too badly. Did everyone like the Fire Crabs? I was really proud of that. Severus's ridiculously large database of potion knowledge saves them yet again! I love it when that happens! Of course, I'm sure you can all see where this is going. Our next couple should be introduced shortly. It's another one I'm just going to skim over, though. Straight people are weird, lol.

Sadly, I missed my train ride. My mom said it was because we got lost on I-35 and went the wrong way for three hours, but we all know what _really_ happened, don't we? Oh, yes we do. Doby struck again…


	13. 100 Review Mark Special! Not a Real Chap...

"**100 Review Mark Special" **

**WARNING: The following is not part of this story! Think of it as a parody to celebrate 100 reviews.**

Harry sang another chorus of 'If you're happy and you know it, clank your chains' while he waited for Voldemort to make another appearance in the dungeon.

"Harry, you still down here?" Voldemort asked.

"Yeah, still here. Just, you know, hanging around."

"Right-o. Well, Severus just discovered he has to go find the keys to unlock the Horned Gate. I'm toying with the idea of sending word that there's a spare set under the mat. Otherwise, this is going to take forever."

-

"99 bottles of diet soda on the wall…"

-

"Harry, still there?" Voldemort called out. Harry snapped awake, his arms aching and his stomach rumbling desperately for food.

"Wha…yeah! Yeah, still here. Doing fine."

"Just thought I'd give you an update. Severus is heading to the Isle of the Veela now."

"Oh. Erm, thanks."

"Yeah, well, uh, I was thinking about it, and I came to the conclusion that you're really a nice guy."

"I try. You know, last of dying breed and all that."

"Yes, yes, but…how would you feel about joining the forces of evil? If you join, I'll give you nachos."

"With extra cheese?"

"No, it's just regular cheese."

"Oh, well then, I'll have to take a rain check. Thank you for offering though!" Harry chirped politely.

"Yeah, I expected that to be your answer, but it never hurts to ask, huh?"

-

"87 bottles of diet soda on the wall…"

-

"Truth or dare?" Voldemort asked.

"Truth," Harry responded quickly.

"Are you still a virgin?" Voldemort asked, a lecherous grin on his face. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Depends. Does deep throating count?"

-

"Jesus, what's taking him so long? I've been hanging down here for _months_!" Harry complained. Voldemort lazily picked his teeth, chunks of a damsel occasionally flying out.

"Yeah, sucks for you. You know what I was thinking?"

"What?"

"This dungeon would make an awesome arena for laser tag."

"Dude, that'd be awesome! You'd make like, a shitload of money!"

"Yeah, 'cept there's that whole 'this place isn't real, just a state of mind' thing. That'd probably hurt business a bit."

-

"68 bottles of diet soda on the wall…"

-

"Truth or dare?" Harry asked challengingly.

"Dare," Voldemort replied nervously. Harry grinned wickedly.

"I dare you to…drink water out of the toilet!"

"Ewww! I'm SO not doing that!"

-

"Aw, fuck, I lost count. Oh well…99 bottles of diet soda on the wall…"

-

"So, erm, what else do you do when you're bored?" Voldemort asked, secretly hoping they'd play charades again.

"Well, we used to play this game when we'd try to spot license plates on horses that were from another kingdom. Guess that really won't work, though."

-

"Okay, this is how it works. I think of a word or phrase, and then draw out the little spaces for each letter. Then, you guess letters. If you guess a letter that isn't in the phrase, I draw a part of the hanged man. When I draw the whole man, you lose."

"So it doesn't involve _really_ hanging a man?"

"No. It's just a drawing."

"Huh. Well, do you think in the past they used to really hang someone, and the game just evolved from that?"

"It's possible. I never thought of that."

"You know, like how nursery rhymes were based on the plague and shit."

-

"Is he here yet?"

"Harry, you've asked that six times in the past hour, and the answer is still what it was ten minutes ago. No, he isn't here."

-

"So, I'm thinking I'm going to do the wedding in shades of pink and lilac. Blush is my color, you know."

"Assuming you have a wedding, and you don't die down here."

"Well, yes, but I had the cutest idea for a nursery, too. I was thinking I could paint dragons on the walls, but not scary ones. Cartoony ones, ya know?"

"Assuming you live long enough to have a child."

"Yeah, but…oh! And for my honeymoon, I want to go to Hawaii. It would be so romantic to ride horses on the beach."

"Assuming you…"

"Assuming I live long enough, yes, I **get** it. Why do you have to be so depressing all the time? Jesus, Voldemort, you're like a fucking little black rain cloud…"

-

"12 bottles… of diet…soda…on…God, I'm going to die here, aren't I?"

-

**A/N: **I bet you were wondering what Harry and Voldemort have been doing all this time, lol, so now you know. This chapter is dedicated to Pilas, the 100th reviewer! Thanks, Pilas, and a HUGE thanks to everyone else who reviewed! You brightened my mood every time I read one!


	14. The Omen Fulfilled

**Chapter 13**

"**The Omen Fulfilled"**

They didn't find a cave to escape the rain. Rather, they tromped through the forest rather ungracefully until the rain stopped and the heat became nigh unbearable. Even Severus, who was extremely private when it came to his body, was stripping off just like Ron and Bill. Clad in their trousers and not much else, the three warily trekked through the woods. Severus was immensely grateful Ron didn't comment on his scars, merely glanced at them and never said a word. Then again, Ron was a knight who had fought in many battles. He'd probably seen much worse.

"Aren't you a mess! Did you wrestle with a thorn bush?" Then again, maybe Severus had been too quick to acclaim Ron.

"Most would keep their opinions to themselves, _Ronald_," he hissed dangerously, grabbing his whip for emphasis.

"What are you on about?" Ron replied confusedly.

"Three guesses as to who the stupid one is in the group, and the first two don't count!"

"Shut up, Bill!" Ron replied heatedly.

"I didn't say anything!" Bill responded. Keen black eyes scanned the ground and their surroundings. Finally, Severus spotted an overgrown ferret.

"Ah, I suspected as much. Look, it's a Jarvey," Severus said, relaxing somewhat.

"Oh, that explains it then," Ron said, uninterestedly.

"What's a Jarvey?" Bill asked curiously, leaning over to examine the large rodent more closely. The Jarvey blew a raspberry at him and disappeared into a log. Ron looked surprised for a moment, then remembered.

"You'd already left Hogsmede when it happened. We had a Jarvey infestation – swept the whole village. Everyone was brawling because everyone kept thinking someone had insulted them. That's what a Jarvey does. They spit out insults. Can't have conversations with them, though. They aren't smart enough for that."

"Alright, I'm not _smart_ enough to carry on a decent conversation, but what's _your _excuse?" the Jarvey replied from somewhere inside the log. Severus smirked at Ron and continued onward.

"The rodent brings up an excellent question," he quipped, leaving Ron to mutter angrily to himself as he followed behind. They'd only gone a few paces, working through the thick underbrush, when out of nowhere a giant plant tried to take a bite out of Bill. The red head jumped back, and Ron rushed forward, slicing the plant's head off cleanly. Severus looked delighted.

"It's a man-eating Venus! _Fascinating_ plant. I've been trying to cultivate one in my garden for _years_…" Bill and Ron shared a disbelieving look as Severus began to pluck parts off the plant, storing them in his bag happily.

Smirking slightly, Ron leaned in towards Bill and whispered, "You know, I think that's the first time I've seen him look happy. Ever."

"You know how it goes. Some like them blonde, some like them brunette, some like them six foot tall oozing poisonous goo."

"I'm laughing inside, _really_ I am," Severus drawled, arching an eyebrow at them and pulling back a branch to let them pass. He unceremoniously let it loose and it slapped Ron on the back of the head. "How clumsy of me."

They continued onwards a bit more lighthearted, their omen of death all but forgotten.

"Woah – did you see that? What _was_ that thing?" Ron asked in a quick whisper. The thing in question was a giant bird that had swooped down in front of them and then landed on a high tree branch, preening his plumage.

"That's a Fwooper – beautiful specimen," Bill commented, appreciation in his voice.

"I've never seen a bird that color," Ron replied, clearly amazed by the vivid orange and pink plumage. "He looks like a sunset," Ron added.

"They make extremely expensive quills out of their feathers, and some people even have them as pets. You have to keep a silencing charm on them, though, because their song will make you go insane."

They continued on like that, narrowly avoiding pits of quick sand and the man-eating flowers, pointing out rare beasts that they recognized. If it weren't for the heat and the blood sucking mosquitoes that seemed to be multiplying by the second, it would have been a pleasurable hike.

Soon, the rush of water drowned out all sound, and the three of them pressed forward eagerly. A dunk under a cool waterfall sounded luxurious. All three stopped in their tracks once they reached the waterfall.

It was perhaps the most beautiful thing Severus had ever seen, with the exception of the memories he had of his mother. The snowy unicorn was ethereal in its beauty. It was drinking serenely of the crystal clear water, the waterfall reflecting a hazy rainbow over the tranquil scene. When it heard their approach, rather than running off, it gazed up at them demurely. Yet again, Severus was struck by the hauntingly beautiful green eyes the animal had. Was this yet another sign of fate? The unicorn filled him with a feeling of life and contentment that he could barely remember feeling once upon a time, many years ago.

They stood completely still, lost in each other's eyes, until the unicorn let out a pitiful cry and stumbled into the water. A long, silver arrow was stuck in her graceful neck. Another one shot into her flank. Thinking quickly, Severus pulled Ron and Bill back into the foliage and watched to see if the hunter would emerge. Sure enough, a Deatheater slinked out of the surrounding forest opposite them, his mask hanging off to reveal his hideously ugly face. He held the bow in his hands, a grotesque look of pride distorting his features.

"I've got you, my pretty!" He cowed, pulling a large glass vial out of his bag and wading through the crystal pool towards the fallen unicorn. He had begun to let a few drops dribble into the glass, when Bill freed himself from Severus's hold and rushed forward, lance slashing. He knocked the Deatheater over the head, sending him reeling back in the water. He was not that easily stopped though, and he sprung back up, managing to fling Bill's lance away from him. The two dove at each other in hand to hand combat, struggling to drown one another in the pool. Severus rushed out then, followed by Ron, and immediately went to the unicorn's side. He pulled out a general wound healing potion, the fastest, strongest one he had, and doused it liberally over the two arrow wounds. Combined with the healing magic the unicorn already possessed, the wounds closed over instantly and she jumped to her feet. In thanks, she butted her velvety nose against Severus's cheek, then dashed from the waterfall. Bill had managed to overcome the Deatheater and carried his corpse to the side of the pool, his face still contorted in anger. He was breathing hard, his hands shaking.

"I've never been so angry in all my life," he explained, scowling deeply. Ron patted him on the back, then began to inspect the Deatheater. He took the finely crafted bow and arrows, along with the man's bag. He flipped it open, cursing when he saw all the bottles inside.

"Looks like he was planning on draining the poor animal dry. Any ideas why, Severus?" Ron asked, showing him the bag of glass containers. Severus, who was still standing knee deep in the pool gazing distractedly after the unicorn, snapped back to the present.

"Unicorn blood gives the drinker near immortality and unbeatable strength – at the price of corrupting your soul. It was for Voldemort, to give him an advantage during our battle."

"You are ze Chosen One, zen," a melodious voice said. Through the trees came a figure almost as enchanting as the unicorn. The Veela rode on a pure white, winged horse. Her long blonde hair fell down her back in softly sculpted waves. Her features were perfect, her figure flawless.

Bill forgot his anger and his mouth dropped open limply. The girl giggled at him, raising a hand to her mouth to cover the bubbling sound. She neatly dismounted and approached Ron, holding out her hand for the bow.

"McNair stole zis from me. Ze Veela people have been trying to capture him for weeks. He has been living in ze forest, slaying our creatures, and trying to hunt ze unicorns. I was pursuing him several days ago when I took a nasty fall. While I was unconscious, he stole my bow and left me for dead. Of course, my people found me quickly after. You are not Veela, but the reward for his capture still stands. Come, I will take you to my father."

Ron nodded absently. After his brief moment of stunned awe, he was no longer affected by her beauty. Severus was equally uninterested. Bill was a drooling, stuttering mass of lovesick puppy.

She giggled at Bill, leaning over slightly and offering him a hand. He let her pull him up, so that they were standing very close to one another.

"You are quite ze hero. I'm Fleur, Princess of ze Veela. Who are you?"

Bill managed to recover himself enough to choke out his name.

Fleur smiled, nearly causing Bill to go into cardiac arrest, then turned and let out a loud whistle. There was the rustle of wings and then the soft thud of horse hooves.

"Ze winged horses have been tamed by my people. Zey come when we call. Choose a mount. It will carry you to my home."

Ron instantly approached the winged horse that most closely resembled the horse he'd left behind in Bloom. He was a tall chestnut, proud and strong looking just like Ron's usual mount. Bill chose the white one closest to Fleur's horse. Severus started to approach the one closest to him, but then another caught his eye.

Slowly, Severus passed up the others and quietly held his hand out. The enormous black horse pawed at the ground once, restlessly. It's body was covered in scars that mirrored Severus's. He snorted, then reared up almost aggressively. Severus held his ground, his palm still extended. Upon seeing that he couldn't be frightened away, the mighty horse pushed his large nose against Severus's hand and puffed out a great breath of air. Severus grimaced distastefully and wiped the hand on his trousers. The horse butted his nose up against Severus's chest in acceptance, and lowered his front half to the ground so that Severus could mount him.

"Zat is ze most amazing thing! He is an outsider from the rest of the herd. He answers to no Veela. He seems to have chosen ze Chosen One!" Fleur giggled again, a sound like falling rain, and kicked her horse into the air. Bill and Ron quickly followed, and finally Severus's mount took a few powerful strides and then leapt into the air like a rocket. His wings spread out magnificently. A few powerful down beats and he was soaring higher than the others, his tail and man unfurling behind him like a giant black banner.

For the first time, seeing Severus riding so comfortably, his scarred chest gleaming in the sun, his hair flying out behind him, Ron truly believed he might stand a chance against Voldemort. He was finally beginning to look like a warrior. Ron wished the citizens of Hogsmede could seem him as he looked now – spiraling through the air proud and strong. It had seemed so unlikely, but there was no denying it now. Severus had become a hero.

-

**A/N: **These past few chapters have covered some of my favorite animals out of _Mystical Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander (a.k.a. J.K. Rowling). I particularly liked the Augurey a few chapters back. It said in the book that they cried mournfully right before rain would come, but for a long time wizards believed their cry meant death. Well, McNair died, and it rained, so who can be entirely sure? Hopefully, it heightened the suspense nicely, though. I also included the Jarvey, because those just sounded so cool (and it reminded me of Draco – an overgrown ferret that insults people), and the Fwooper, because that seemed like something you'd see in a tropical rain forest. Unicorns are always nice, and of course, what's a hero without a mysterious black flying horse?


	15. Paper Faces on Parade

**Chapter 14**

"**Paper Faces on Parade"**

If you had a guidebook to the lands that Severus and company are currently exploring, it would say that Ville Verres is quite possibly one of the most wondrous places you can visit. The sun setting over the red sandstone of Gryffindor Castle is breathtaking; the simple elegance found in the villages of Ravenclaw is enchanting – but none can compare to the wonder of Ville Verres. But really, could you expect anything other than dazzling beauty in a city made by Veelas? Their homes are a reflection of themselves. It is an entire city of spiraling crystal towers that grow from the trees and float in the clouds. And raised above it all, as blue and serene as the sky itself, is the Crystal Palace. It is in this magical marvel we find our heroes, thoroughly enjoying the royal treatment. Well, most of them were enjoying it, at any rate.

-

Severus had always preferred to bathe alone. He liked dressing in black. He didn't comb his hair. A man ruled by higher thinking, such as himself, didn't have time for such a petty thing as grooming.

The Veelas begged to differ.

Veelas liked communal bathing. Veelas liked clothes just as beautiful as themselves. Veelas spent _hours_ grooming.

But what Veelas liked most was taking something ugly and making it beautiful. It made their souls happy. It was in their very nature to beautify the world around them in whatever way they could.

Severus was just _asking_ for it.

-

"_Really_, Madam! Unhand me!" Severus protested loudly, trying to squirm out of the grip of a very elderly Veela woman who had just pinched his bum while her attendants attempted to divest him of his pants. There was nothing doing, though. Her grip was like iron.

"Stop with ze struggling! We will make ze a _proper_ prince charming for ze royal masked ball tonight. You do not dine with royalty looking like zis!" The elderly woman sounded like she had many years of experience with such matters, and was quite stubborn. His pants were finally removed, but his modesty was still in tact because of the heavy steam that filled the room.

"I assure you – I can bathe myself!" Severus squawked when they dumped him in a hot, massaging bath.

"Obviously zat is not ze case! From ze nature of your skin, I can tell you take cold baths. Zis must stop. Hot water will let your skin breathe." She picked up a handful of his hair and sniffed disdainfully. "Normally, you bathe once a week. With your hair type, you should bathe once every two days."

"That's a waste of water," Severus grumbled, finally resigning himself to the poking and washing. The old woman ducked his head under the water forcefully, causing him to nearly choke.

"Well, you are a waste of good looks."

"Humph. I'm not delusional. I know what I look like."

"You won't when we are finished with you. Now, as I was saying, a bath once every two days. Your hair is long and straight. The oil slides right down it and makes it greasy faster zan people with wavy or curly hair. You use ordinary soap to wash it. Zat is sin! I will give you a recipe for something much better, something just for you. Hold your breath." She dunked him again, and then pulled him up, lathering up his hair in something that (thankfully) smelled of sandalwood and not some ridiculous flower. He'd always liked the scent. He wondered how the woman had known…

"You are ashamed of your scars. You dress to hide them. Zat is not right. Your scars are beautiful."

"There is _nothing _beautiful about my body. If you'd just quit manhandling me…" Severus protested futilely, growing angry that she was discussing something he was so defensive about.

"Did you know zat Veelas do not scar?"

"Well, isn't that just peachy," Severus spat.

"And zat is one thing Veela men envy most about humans."

"What are you on about?"

"Scars are proof zat you are a survivor, zat you are not fragile. Each line speaks of endurance and experience. Zose things are beautiful, no?"

Severus was quiet.

"You are not lazy. Your body is in good shape. Your features are hard, stern – but zere is a mystery about you zat will draw lovers to you like moths to flame. You notice zat we Veela – none of us look ze same. Diversity is beauty. Your features are unique, but zat does not make zem ugly. You just need to know how to show them off ze correct way, yes? Yes." She dunked him again, and pulled him up. Her two attendants poured some kind of goo over his shoulders and chest, and began to rub it in. He tried hard to remain tense and uncomfortable, but as the lotion seeped into his skin, and the heady air filled his lungs, his body unconsciously relaxed. Soon, he was completely calm. They were working some kind of nefarious magic on him, he was certain, but at the moment, he couldn't be bothered much to care…

Ron and Bill hadn't put up any fight at all. When led to the spa by gorgeous women, and then bathed and massaged by them, not one word of protest slipped past their lips.

Sometimes it was hard being heroes.

-

For a long time he simply stared.

"Zee? What did I tell you?" She came up behind him, inspecting her work with a proud gleam in her eye. It really was amazing. He looked years younger. His hair was silky and soft, and was tied neatly at the nape of his neck. A whisp had come loose and brushed against his cheek. His teeth were sparkling white, and his skin didn't look sallow at all. He almost, dare he think it, had a glow.

His outfit was not the billowy, tattered robes he usually wore. Instead, he wore black leather pants that clung to his sculpted legs. His boots were knee high, and glittered darkly, as if made of snakeskin. He wore a silk green, long-sleeved shirt that showed off his lightly muscled arms. Over the shirt, he had a heavily starched black vest that was buttoned with tiny little silver clasps. There was a green sash tied around his waist, and his whip was tied to one hip. An ornate silver dagger was tucked into the sash opposite his whip, only the bejeweled hilt visible. To complete the ensemble, a cape of the same material as the boots was attached to his shoulders and swirled around his body as if stirred by an unseen wind. She was right. He didn't recognize himself.

"It is a pity you are promised to ze prince. Ze ladies, and even some of ze men, will be most disappointed zat you are not fair game. I cannot say ze same for your friend Bill. Ze princess has asked him to escort her to dinner. He has made quite ze impression. Oh, I nearly forgot! Do not forget your mask!" She handed him a simple black mask that covered his eyes. They glittered darkly underneath it. She had been right. Even he had to admit he looked darkly mysterious.

-

Severus was suddenly very thankful that the Madam, as he'd come to refer to her as, had dressed him appropriately. Everyone attending the ball was dressed just as ornately as himself. It was easy to tell he was a human and not Veela, but if their interested stares were anything to go by, they did not find him repulsive. Everyone was mingling in a beautiful room with a high vaulted ceiling that mimicked the sky. The attendees were gorgeous in their elaborate costumes, feathered masks, and painted faces. Delicate laughter and polite conversation filled the hall, and strange music danced in his ears. He had been given a fruity smelling wine that he was twirling idly, not wanting to risk drinking foreign alcohol and embarrassing himself. He had made his way into a dimly lit corner, merely observing, and unbeknownst to him, being observed by many heated stares.

He smirked when he finally caught sight of Ron. True, he looked very handsome and brave, but the lion skin draped over his shoulders was a bit...loud for Severus's tastes. Still, the head of the beast was tipped over Ron's face, and if it weren't for the feathery red tresses he saw sticking out of his collar, he wouldn't have recognized him. He wore the mighty sword of Gryffindor in his belt, and metal armor that positively gleamed. His muscled arms were bare, and revealed all his scars. He seemed to be making the ladies swoon, rather than the other way around. Ron must have been a bit uncomfortable in the costume, because he was obviously trying to make it over to Severus's dark corner. When he finally got there, Severus moved from the shadows to stand beside him.

"Looking for a sheep, Ronald?" He drawled, a smirk of amusement on his lips. Ron jumped, obviously surprised, and peered at him from under the shadow created by the beast's head.

"Severus?! Is that really you? Blimey! You look _good_!" Severus could feel Ron's blush. "Err…not that I notice what other guys…oh, you know what I mean!" Ron finished lamely. Severus smiled, pleased with the compliment.

"Thank you. You look…"

"Like a I got tangled up in a rug, I know. The bath from those Veela girls was worth it though," he smiled dreamily. Severus wondered if he'd already forgotten about Lady Hermione. As if triggered by Severus's thought, the red head sobered. "Wish Hermione was here, though. She'd really enjoy this sort of thing."

"You don't look as though you are wearing a rug. You look like a warrior. The ladies certainly find it attractive. I'm sure they grow tired of all the pretty men they see constantly."

"Thanks, Severus. Have you seen Bill?"

"No, but I was informed that he was escorting the princess."

"Someone told me we were going to have to waltz. I'm not that good at dancing," Ron said worriedly. "Especially with this heavy thing draped over me…"

"I don't dance."

"I think its mandatory. Otherwise its like an insult to the royal family. And if we want that key, I don't think we should insult anyone."

"Precisely why it would be a wise idea to avoid any of their alcohol. It smells deceiving. I can assure you it is highly potent."

"Thanks for the warning," Ron replied, just as the moon emerged in the hazy sky above them. Trumpets announced the entry of someone important, and all eyes turned to the richly carpeted grand marble staircase. Walking slowly, regally, a little girl dressed impeccably and escorted by a boy of similar height appeared at the top of the stair case.

"Announcing, Princess Gabrielle, and her escort, Pierre Henry." The trumpets sounded again, and the booming voice spoke again. "Announcing Princess Fleur, and her escort William Weasley." Bill looked like royalty. He had overcome his giddiness around Fleur, and the two of them were staring at each other dreamily. After they had descended the stairs, the trumpets became overpowering and filled the room. "Announcing, the King and Queen!" They appeared, dripping in jewels and silks. Severus started when he realized his thoughts were going along the same trail as Ron's had.

He wished Prince Harry was there to see the spectacle of wealth with him. A choir began, and the King and Queen walked down a carpeted path.

_Masquerade!_

_Paper faces on parade…_

_Masquerade!_

_Hide your face,_

_So the world will_

_Never find you!_

Huge, ornately carved wooden doors were pulled open, and the royals walked through. From his corner, Severus could see the grand hall was decorated like something out of a story book. Bubbles drifted down from the ceiling and swirled around the guests that entered after the royals. They didn't pop, but rather melted into the floor.

_Masquerade!_

_Every face a different shade…_

_Masquerade!_

_Look around – _

_There's another _

_Mask behind you!_

The King and Queen moved to the thrones at the head of the hall. When they were seated, the guests, including Severus and Ron, got the hint that they were supposed to divide into pairs. A brunette Veela instantly attached herself to Ron's arm, and Severus didn't have to hear his thoughts to know he was thinking of Hermione again. His own partner turned out to be a blonde Veela, dressed elegantly in white and gold. They made a striking pair as the music intensified and she lead him around the floor. It made him highly uncomfortable, as he'd never liked dancing, and all the spinning and bubbles was making him feel a bit sick. Bill seemed to be enjoying his dance, though.

_Flash of mauve_

_Splash of puce_

_Fool and king_

_Ghoul and goose_

_Green and black_

_Queen and priest_

_Trace of rouge_

_Face of beast_

As if pulled along by strings, everyone moved smoothly around the dance floor and switched partners at the right moments. Severus again found himself wondering if magic was the culprit. Ron was certainly dancing better than he claimed he could…

_Masquerade!_

_Seething shadows,_

_Breathing lies…_

_Masquerade!_

_You can fool_

_Any friend who ever knew you!_

His new partner smiled at him, and then her head spun around on her shoulders. Suddenly, his mother was staring back at him, her face twisted in agony. Severus pushed her away, stumbling into someone else's arms. His new partner laughed loudly, the sound drowned out by the pounding choir. His face was Harry's face, mutilated horribly. He stepped back in shock, and then he was spun into another partner's arms – this time the face of his father smiled at him sickeningly.

_Masquerade! _

_Leering satyrs,_

_Peering eyes…_

_Masquerade! _

_Run and hide –_

_But a face will_

_Still pursue you!_

The music rushed to a dizzying crescendo and ended suddenly. Severus's head was still swimming as everyone began to talk and dance on their own. He was left standing alone in the middle of the crowd, feeling overheated and suffocated. Quickly, he pushed past the spinning dancers until he came to the sculpted glass doors that led to the balcony. Feeling like the masked face were pursuing him, he jerked the doors open and stepped gratefully out onto the empty balcony, shutting them behind him. He took a few deep breaths of the clean, night air to calm himself. He had been imagining things. That was all.

The balcony was blissfully quiet.

"Did you enjoy the dancing partners I sent you? I thought you might."

He knew that voice. It was the Deatheater from Finley, the one that Charlie had saved him from.

"You can't frighten me with your mind games and your black magic. Show yourself." Severus hissed threateningly, spinning towards the shadows where ice blue eyes glowed in the darkness.

"I'm playing no game, Severus," He smiled sinisterly, his teeth pearly white. "See how they dance? Oblivious that their existence as they know it is coming to an end." He tutted and shook his head mockingly, as if he actually cared about their plight. "You amuse me, Severus. You wear a mask for the others to see. One that makes them think you are capable of this task. Your mask will not protect you from Voldemort. If you can not defend yourself from your father, what makes you think you can defeat my Lord? I thought you were above deluding yourself."

With a loud crack, he was gone, and only the shadows and Severus knew he'd been there at all. Feeling very empty and cold, Severus let the cloth mask fall into his hand. His fist tightened around it harshly, and in an uncharacteristic fit of anger, he threw it over the balcony. It fluttered towards the crystal city below like a wish into a well.

"I wear no mask, do you hear me, Deatheater? I'm not hiding from you or anyone, not anymore, and never again."

-

**A/N: **In case you were curious, the lyrics are from _The Phantom of the Opera_ by Andrew Lloyd Webber. The song really inspired this chapter, and the Phantom reminds me of Severus a great deal. There's this scene at the end of the opera where the Phantom lets his mask fall to the ground and sings the lyrics to the song I used really softly to himself, and it just makes me so sad.

On a different note, I need some help. I'm trying to find a Severus/Harry fic that really made an impression on me. In it, Severus died in the Shrieking Shack, and his ghost haunted it. Dumbledore is cruel, and has trapped him there for some reason. Severus befriends Nearly Headless Nick, and the author suggested that he would befriend Harry as well. Does anyone recognize this fic?


	16. Lost at Sea

**Chapter 15**

**Chapter 15**

"**Lost at Sea" **

After his meeting with Lucius, Severus decided they couldn't waste anymore time at the Veela ball. He re-entered the hall and walked briskly up the dining table until everyone was silent, wondering why he was approaching the king in the middle of dinner. Suddenly nervous that all eyes were on him, Severus took a deep breath.

"I apologize for the interruption, your majesty, but I'm afraid this cannot wait. My enemy was just here, on the balcony, and reminded me of the importance of my task. We can waste no more time here. I'm looking for a key, similar in size to this one." He took the wizard's key from around his neck and showed it to the king. "Do you have anything like this in your possession?" The king looked deep in thought, and then he nodded.

"Yes, I do believe what you're looking for is in the treasure room. I will have an attendant escort you there presently. For aiding in the defeat of McNair, the key is yours."

Severus inclined his head in thanks, and then left with the attendant. Ron hopped up from his chair and followed after him, much to the disappointment of the ladies sitting around him.

"Severus, who was here?" Ron asked quickly, deadly serious.

"The Deatheater that Charlie saved me from. I still don't know his name. They're watching us, waiting to handicap me in anyway they can. We need to make haste."

-

"My daughter, there is nothing I can do. Don't make this difficult, Hermione."

"Father, please, I tell you I love another!"

"You're too young to know what love is. You will love Prince Draco with time."

Hermione ran her fingertips over the rose dagger that she always wore on her side and drew strength from it.

"I do know what love is. I refuse to marry that prejudice arrogant squib! He only wants me because I'm a noblewoman that is a witch. He doesn't want his heirs to be squibs like he is. I would just be a possession to him!" Her father got a dangerous look in his eye.

"You are a possession to _me_. You know we are as good as bankrupt, girl. By marrying him, I will keep my castle and lands. You will marry him, and that's final! Put these ridiculous notions of love out of your head. I thought you were more sensible than that!" Her father reprimanded harshly before slamming her bedroom door and locking it. Of course, she could unlock it with magic, and he knew that, but Hermione had never disobeyed her parents before. Her father's sudden cruelty ripped at her heart. Filled with hurt and rage, she flung herself onto her bed, sobbing into her pillow.

-

Severus, Ron, and Bill were ready to depart a few hours later. Fleur had accompanied them to the shore, beautiful even as she frowned in sadness. Ron felt her pain. He, too, had only known love for a few hours before it was snatched away. He pulled Bill aside, glancing at Fleur to make sure she would not overhear. She was talking quietly with Severus, wishing him well on his journey.

"You love her."

"Don't be ridiculous, Ron. I don't love her. She's beautiful, and kind, and brave, but I don't love her. I only just met her. Really, that's a stupid thing to say. Don't be so thick, Ron."

"Are you convincing me or yourself?" Ron asked pointedly, smirking when Bill blushed.

"Well what would you have me do? I can't stay here."

"Why not?"

"Because this isn't where I belong. I'm not a Veela, and I'm certainly not royalty." Bill's voice left no room for argument. He strode away angrily, fixing the sails on the ship in his irritation. Severus glared at the black clouds blowing in threateningly.

"We have to hurry so we won't get caught in the storm," Ron said, feeling the wind begin to cool.

"Bill…wait," Fleur called, once the three men had pushed the small boat out waist deep. Bill hesitated, then turned back and waded through the water. Fleur launched herself into his arms. "Please don't leave! Stay here with me. My heart has chosen you as my mate."

"Come on, Bill, we don't have all day!" Severus shouted, seeing the rain begin to drop from the sky like millions of falling arrows. Bill turned towards them, Fleur still in his arms. He looked between the two of them for a moment that seemed to stretch forever, then he kissed Fleur passionately and pulled her closer.

"Go on without me! Ron, send Mum word about what's happened, will you?" Bill called, barely heard over the rain. Ron smiled at him and waved goodbye, pulling himself onto the boat.

Fleur and Bill watched the boat worriedly until it was only a speck on the horizon.

"They aren't going to outrun the storm."

"No, zey are not."

"Hey, where's that horse going?" Bill asked surprised. The flying horse Severus had ridden had came running down the beach. He beat his wings down three times and launched into the air, flying after the tiny ship until he, too, disappeared on the horizon.

-

The storm was massive. Severus felt sure that nature was going to do the job of killing him before Voldemort even got the chance. He'd given up trying to communicate with Ron. Even screaming face to face, they couldn't talk over the wind. The sky had gone a sickly green, and the waves were lifting them up miles in the air. The tiny boat wouldn't be able to take much more. Severus was exhausted from trying to hold the ship together, as was Ron. If the ship sunk now, he'd have no energy to attempt to swim for shore.

Then they saw it.

A wave, bigger than any wave Severus had ever imagined, rose up in front of them like a sheet of blackness that blotted out the sky. Lightening struck, and Severus knew they were done for. They were sucked towards the wave like a bug to light. They began to tilt upwards, nothing above them but a wave of black water. Severus caught sight of Ron, his eyes wide with terror. Suddenly, the wave lifted their little boat impossibly high in the air, then crashed over them. They went hurtling toward the violent ocean, falling so fast they were floating above the ship. Severus closed his eyes, preparing for impact, heard the crash of the boat breaking into a million pieces, then…heard the rush of wings?

He was being carried upwards impossibly fast. Severus clenched his legs around the horse's waist and pointed towards the wrecked ship floating uselessly on the surface of a growing wave. The winged horse got the idea and dived again, skimming over the surface of the choppy water scanning for the other body. Finally, Severus spotted Ron just about to sink, his head bloody from where he'd been hit with a part of the ship.

-

He soared over the choppy water, the rain pounding down on his face like a battering ram. Ron was slouched over against his back, still unconscious. The black horse flew him to a small island. He could just barely make out a small cave and a few palm trees blowing violently in the wind. The horse stumbled onto the beach, obviously just as exhausted as Severus. Quite suddenly, the storm began to dissipate. A patch of night sky became visible overhead, and Severus fell to the sand, Ron slipping off the horse to land beside him.

Unfortunately, he was given no time to recuperate. Out from the cave, barely discernable over the howling wind, floated a strange melody.

Severus had been ensnared by the song of the siren.

-

"Wonder where Severus and Ron are right now? I bet they're having heaps of fun, unlike me," Sirius whined, staring glumly out the window at the falling rain. From their spots by the fire, Charlie and Remus grinned at each other. Sirius was like a little boy. Being cooped up in the house for any reason made him itchy to escape.

"You know, Siri, it's not raining that hard. You _could_ go play in the puddles," Remus suggested in a patronizing, yet loving voice. "And give Charlie and I some peace," he continued softly, so that the thief would not hear him.

"But I'll get wet. I smell funny when I get wet," Sirius continued to whine, pawing at the window with his fingertips, his cheek resting morosely on his arm.

"You don't just smell funny, you smell like wet dog. Spare us, please," Charlie teased. Remus smirked and turned another page in his book. Sirius glared at him half-heartedly and let out his hundredth and one depressing sigh. Remus rolled his eyes. He had to cheer up Sirius. He wouldn't be able to take any more of his sighing and moping.

"Why don't you go pack our things, Sirius? When the rain clears, we'll head off to Bloom. We might be able to catch up with Severus and Ron there."

Sirius lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Finally!" he shouted, pounding his fist in the air happily and racing off to the guest room. Remus closed his book and followed after him, explaining to Charlie as he left.

"I have to go oversee. Sirius's idea of packing is wadding everything up and stuffing it where ever there's room." Charlie chuckled and nodded goodnight to the werewolf.

Remus closed the door softly then leaned up against it. Sirius was rummaging around under the bed, his rear end wiggling around in the air teasingly as he searched. Remus growled possessively deep in his chest and ambled forward. He got down on his knees behind Sirius and placed a kiss on his exposed back. Sirius paused, waiting to see what would happen next. Remus was suddenly feeling very frisky. He pulled Sirius back towards him and pushed his shirt down around his neck. When that was done, Remus bent over him, kissing and nipping at his exposed back, tracing strange little patterns with his tongue. Sirius pulled out from under the bed completely and rested his head on the mattress. Remus began a massage, occasionally tickling the thief's very ticklish sides.

Sirius giggled in a very un-masculine way and as payback said, "Oh, Charlie, we shouldn't be doing this. But you know how Remus is a cock tease. I'm _so_ desperate…"

Remus slapped him on his arse in punishment, leaning forward to speak breathily in Sirius's ear. "Very amusing, Mr. Black. Is that what you really think of me? I'll just have to prove you wrong, won't I?" Remus licked the shell of his ear and wrapped his arms around Sirius's waist. With one hand, he began to tease Sirius's nipple, rolling it under his fingertips and pinching it until it hardened. With the other, he began to rub Sirius's growing arousal through his pants, all the while growling lowly in the thief's ear. Remus pressed his own arousal into the small of Sirius's back, arching into him to help alleviate some of his own tension. It didn't take long before both of them had spent themselves. Sirius moaned in happy appreciation and leaned back into Remus's arms. He tilted his head back and kissed the werewolf's chin.

"Packing can wait until in the morning," Sirius said, his earlier enthusiasm gone. In its place was a lazy satisfaction. Remus was quickly learning just how to deal with Sirius's cabin fever.

-

**A/N:** I've received a lot of comments saying this story is like Shrek. While I'm flattered (and a bit shocked that I didn't realize the similarities until someone pointed it out) I want to clear things up. This, my dear readers, is the real story…

It all started with the PS2 game Castlevania. If you've ever played it, you know it's about this guy, Leon Belmont, who fights with the Whip of Alchemy. At first, I was like, this is a pansy weapon. I want a sword, or a machine gun, or _something_. But then, I played through the whole game, and got attached to it. I kept earning upgrades on the whip, until it was badass. And I just kept thinking, this whip was such an unlikely weapon, but it's been really cool. Then I was like, if Severus had to use a weapon, I could really see him using a whip. (Amusing to think this story might have become something extremely kinky had I been in a different mood…) So this entire story evolved because I wanted Severus to have his very own Whip of Alchemy. I'm sorry to say, Shrek was in no way involved in the creative process.


	17. Under the Sea

**Chapter 16**

"**Under the Sea"**

I pause here a moment to tell you a little about the song of the siren. I assume, as you are reading this and are not currently being devoured, that you've never heard it. If you will, imagine the sensation of having a catchy jingle stuck in your head. It distracts you from what you're doing, and you go around all day humming it. Now, pretend that you can't remember one of the lines in the song. It distracts you, doesn't it? Drives you a bit crazy? Makes you tap your feet and nod your head seemingly for no reason?

Imagine that sensation amplified by a million times. The song doesn't just bounce around in your head annoyingly, it washes over your entire brain like a tidal wave. Your feet aren't just tapping, oh no, you're jerking and crawling, and you'd sell your soul to get to the person who knows how the song ends, wouldn't you? Because that siren knows the missing line. And if you just get close enough to her, she'll tell you how it ends and the blasted thing will quit blaring in your eardrums.

It is at precisely this point that we find Severus. The siren was just about to open her mouth and reveal to our hero hundreds of tiny jagged teeth, set in several rows, like those of a shark. Severus was frothing at the mouth, dragging himself into her embrace as though he was a macabre puppet being jerked along by invisible strings. She opened her pale, beautiful arms and brought him to her bosom, her eyes loving even as her jaw unhinged so that she could clamp her teeth over his head like a great snake swallowing a chicken.

Now, if Sal had been there, he probably would have watched on disinterestedly, wondering if the grass on the island tasted any good, and might have been miffed that he was so wet. Thankfully, Sal was back in Bloom, and a more appropriate steed was on duty. The black winged horse recovered enough strength to charge forward, silent as a whisper. When he reached Severus, he took up a mouthful of his black hair and pulled his head back sharply just as the siren clamped down on thin air where her meal should have been. Angrily, she released Severus to swipe at the horse with her jagged nails. Severus dropped to the ground, released from the siren's hold as she had been distracted enough to quit singing.

Of all odd things to think about at such a moment, he had a flashback to his battle with Draco. He remembered when he'd felt the dirt under his fingers, and how he'd thrown it into the man's eyes.

There was muddy sand underneath his fingers. He took a big scoop of it in each hand and slapped it against each ear. His ears were plugged, and all sound dulled. The sand ran deep in his ears, and he was effectively deaf.

The horse was struggling with the Siren, kicking at her and trying to draw her away from Severus. Filled with determination to defeat her, Severus pulled his whip and let it fly. It sliced her back clean open, causing her fishy smelling green blood to splash to the ground. She howled in outrage and pain, spinning wildly, her jaw flapping loosely like a screen door in the wind. Her eyes were forked in anger, glowing bright yellow. Severus could tell she was singing her song at full power, but he couldn't hear a thing.

He jumped back a few paces and hit her with a few good whip slashes. She fell to the ground, sliced up and moaning. Pulling a dagger from his boot, Severus rushed forward and grabbed her by the hair. He pulled her up, then cleanly decapitated her.

She quit singing, and her eyes glazed over. Severus sunk to his knees a few feet away from the body, completely exhausted. The sun was shining brightly now, but all Severus wanted to do was collapse in sleep. And, consequently, that's just what he did – completely oblivious that another pair of eyes was watching him from within the depths of the siren's cave.

-

Harry rubbed at his wrists gently, wishing he could ease the burn that was left on his skin from the bindings. A black winged demon had come for him and taken him to a small cell. He had used magic to undo Harry's chains. The beast seemed offended by his very presence, as if he wouldn't sully his darkness to touch something so light. He had been frightening, and Harry had found himself wondering if the Chosen One was encountering such strange and terrifying beasts wherever he currently was.

His new home was extremely small and dank. There was a moldy pile of straw in one corner, a bucket in the other. Resignedly, Harry lay down in the straw, noticing the blood splattered ceiling in disgust before rolling onto his side to avoid the grisly sight. It made his stomach ill.

"Come on now, Harry, enough depressing thoughts. Think about something happy," he told himself firmly, not wanting to cry.

Instantly, thoughts of the Chosen One filled his head. What was he like? Did he like music? Long walks? What were his favorite things? Would he talk a great deal, or not at all? Did he like dancing and going to the festivals, or was he quiet and studious? There were so many questions Harry had for the man he was destined to love. Voldemort had said he was not the typical dashing knight, and that intrigued Harry. Everyone always said he was attractive, but Harry didn't think he was anything that special. He was glad to hear his mate was not perfect.

Secretly, _very_ secretly, Harry wondered what his kiss would be like. You see, Harry had never been kissed before. Ever. In fact, he didn't know there was anything beyond kissing. He'd been very sheltered, and he knew he was still very naïve about the world. He'd seen the way his parents pecked each other on the cheek, as though it was a habit, like shaking someone's hand. He hoped the Chosen One would not kiss him like that. When he'd been lost in the village once, he'd seen a young couple kiss with their entire bodies pressed against one another, his hands around her waist and her hands tangled in his hair. It looked terribly romantic. The image had never left him.

He wrapped his arms around himself and pretended he was in the arms of his champion. He fell into a light slumber and had sweet, innocent dreams – the kind only very young children enjoy.

-

Severus was in the throes of a terrible nightmare when he felt the most comforting warmth pressed against his chest. He pulled the warmth closer to his heart, breathing in the sweet smell that seemed to surround him. Something…it felt like a lock of silky hair…was tickling just under his nose.

He sneezed, and awoke abruptly. He tried hard, straining every fiber of his mind, to remember what the warmth had been coming from, as it was the first good dream he'd had since he was a child, but simply couldn't remember it, or place the sweet scent that still lingered pleasantly in the air.

He caught sight of Ron, still collapsed unconscious on the beach, and the dead siren's body and forgot about his pleasant dream. He quickly inspected Ron, and was pleased that he was merely unconscious, but otherwise quite healthy. Yet again, he'd taken a devastating blow to the head, but he didn't seem _too _injured. Severus wasn't surprised.

The island wasn't large, but it wasn't small. There was a cave a short ways in the distance, and Severus carried Ron towards it, praying he wouldn't find anymore nasty surprises.

The cave was empty, and Severus went about making Ron more comfortable on the siren's bed of seaweed. After a few moments, the horse entered the cave and dropped down, obviously glad to be out of the irritating sunlight. Severus watched him for a few moments before he reached a hand out and caressed his broad, scarred forehead.

"I'll call you Bleak from now on," Severus announced quietly. Bleak snorted in his sleep, as if to say the new name was agreeable. Severus's lips quirked into a small smile and he settled back against the cave wall, watching water drip into a deep pool of saltwater in the cave. There was no telling how long he'd watched the ripples when suddenly, a face popped out of the water.

It was followed by a glistening chest, adorned with a blue sash. The wet chest was followed by a resplendent blue tail – his visitor was a merman. He had hair and eyes that matched his tail. Severus took a moment to admire his strange beauty before he thought to reach for his weapon.

"Don't be alarmed. I'm not your enemy. I watched you defeat the siren, and I come seeking your services in the name of the king. I'm Grale, an Atlantian warrior. I just became a warrior. Recruiting you is my first mission. Are you a hero? You certainly fought like one. Atlantis needs a hero. We have this terrible sea serpent…"

"Slow down!" Severus finally interrupted, annoyed by the merman's fast, nervous babbling. The merman did a showy flip in the water and rubbed the back of his head embarrassedly.

"Sorry. I get wordy when I'm nervous." Severus observed with a scowl that he was flicking his tail back in forth in the most irritating way.

"I noticed. Now, what do you mean by 'recruiting' me?" Severus asked, standing up so that he was looking down on the merman, hoping to use his intimidating height and fierce scowl to his advantage. It worked. The merman quit fidgeting and became completely still.

"The king is seeking a hero to defeat the sea serpent, Nagani. I told him about your battle with the siren, and he is willing to hire you. The reward for defeating Nagani is great. Will you kill her for us?" Grale asked anxiously, obvious hope written all over his young face. Severus sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't breathe in water. How am I supposed to defeat an underwater sea serpent?" Already, Severus was considering the possibility that the king Grale spoke of had one of the keys he was looking for. Perhaps if he defeated Nagani, he could obtain the key as a reward.

"I have a magical amulet sent by the king, crafted by wizards. It will transform you," Grale responded quickly and respectfully. Obviously he recognized Severus as an authority figure. Severus looked at Ron, still deeply asleep. The red head probably wouldn't even realize if he left and came back. Besides, Bleak could watch over him for a few hours.

"I'm seeking a key – one that was supposedly given to the merpeople a long, long time ago. It is the only treasure I'm interested in. Do you know of any such key?" Severus asked briskly, not expecting the young warrior to have any clue what he was talking about.

"Do you mean the Key of Atlantis? It is one our oldest relics. The king would not part with it…unless you rescued his daughter. Nagani took her not a half hour ago. That's why he was so willing to give you a chance. He's desperate that she be returned."

Severus massaged his temples, not wanting to rush into anything, but realizing time was of the essence.

"Please, good hero, she's only a child. Too young to be eaten alive."

That did it. Severus thought of the little girl he'd met in Finley, and found himself reaching out a hand for the amulet.

"Hurry up with it then. We do not have much time."

-

The transformation had been painful but impressive. He moved through the water just as gracefully as a dolphin (after a few awkward moments of getting the hang of it). The water slid through his lungs with no resistance, just as smoothly as air did on land. He tightened his grip on the spear in his hand. His whip would be of little use under the water.

His thick black fin slashed through the water as he swam after Grale. The enthusiastic young merman led him to an ominous cavern. A few other warriors with similar blue sashes were drifting helplessly nearby, weapons hanging limply at their sides.

"Well, why have none of you gone after the child?" Severus barked in his usual drawl. The amulet had changed his speech capabilities as well.

Grale spoke quietly at his side.

"They are afraid. No merman has ever survived an encounter with Nagani. We wish to rescue the princess, but we do not want to die. If Nagani wasn't enough, there are also sharks inside the caverns." Severus gripped his weapon even tighter, that familiar determination lighting up his glittering black eyes.

"I do not wish to die either, but rescuing troublesome royals seems to be my unlucky lot in life," Severus replied dryly before swimming steadily towards the black mouth of the cave.

Inside, the amulet that had transformed him also lit up the darkness. There were three dark paths ahead, each mysterious and pitch black. Severus felt nervousness well up in his stomach, but he forced himself to breathe steadily. He reminded himself that a child was trapped inside, and he was her only hope.

It strengthened his resolve, and he moved forward quickly, choosing the path in the middle. He had been steadily swimming downwards for a few minutes when a child's crying suddenly drifted through the water. Severus sped forward, surprised when a tiny mermaid barreled into him, clutching him around the waste and sobbing into his back. Realizing this was the girl he was seeking to rescue, he turned quickly to escape with her.

Nagani was hot on their tails. Her huge, serpentine body whipped through the water like lightening, glistening with slime. Severus realized they would not outrun her, so he pushed the merbabe towards a sheltering rock and turned to face the serpent. She reared back, her great fangs exposed and flashing. Suddenly, Severus realized with horror, he was in her mouth. Acting instinctively, he pushed his spear upwards and swam out when her mouth opened, blood clouding the water around them like a blossoming mushroom. The spear had gone straight through the roof of her mouth, and she was thrashing around wildly. Severus agilely swam over her, his whip trailing in the water behind him. It was tricky, but he managed to get the whip around her narrow head. He held it tightly as she tried to buck him off, rolling and thrashing through the water madly. Severus just strengthened his hold, pulling the whip tighter and tighter until Nagani floated to the rocky floor dead.

Severus didn't want to hang around to see what her blood would attract. He grabbed the child, and holding her close against himself, sped out of the murky cavern. Sure enough, he sensed the change in the flow of the water. Sharks were following him out. Big ones.

He saw the opening of the caverns in front of him, and put on an extra burst of speed. Soon he was shooting past the warriors, who were quickly engaged in battle with the sharks. Unbelievably, Grale managed to impale one, and the others immediately began to feed on the dying shark, allowing them to escape.

-

The king had been, of course, immensely grateful to Severus, and had handed over the key without so much as a word of protest. Grale escorted Severus back to the island, and he sat with him on the shore when Severus removed the amulet. There was a great deal of pain, again, but soon Severus was human again, walking towards the cave and waving goodbye to the young merman, third key in hand.

-

**A/N: **Sorry this took some time to get up! To make it up to you, I'm posting two chapters instead of just one.


	18. Into the Desert

**Chapter 17**

"**Into the Desert"**

Just as Severus entered the cave, Ron sat up, hand clutched to his head in agony.

"This is getting a _real _old, _real_ fast. I swear, if I get hit in the head one more time…" Ron whined. Bleak snorted at him, as if to tell him to suck it up. Severus smiled, thankful that he had returned to see his friends.

Now that was an interesting notion, wasn't it? Who would have thought he'd come to think of the obnoxious red head as a _friend_?

"You look like a drowned rat, Severus," Ron snapped, obviously in a foul mood.

Did he say friend? Friend was such a strong word. Acquaintance, perhaps, was a better term.

"Yes, well, _Ronald_, while you've been sleeping the day away, I've been procuring another key."

"Are you serious? You got another one? What happened?" Ron questioned rapid fire. Severus sighed and sat down, getting comfortable before he launched into the story.

-

Standing on the shore of the island, if they squinted, they could see Bloom in the distance.

"We should go now. Without food or water on this island, Bleak is only going to get weaker," Severus observed. Ron quirked an eyebrow.

"You named him Bleak? It fits him."

Bleak nodded his massive head once, lifting his front hooves anxiously.

"I suppose that's Bleak's way of saying he's ready to go as well," Severus translated, swinging a leg over the winged horse and getting situated. Ron mounted behind him, holding onto the horse's wing joints for balance. Bleak made a running leap and jumped into the air, carrying them back towards shore.

-

When they arrived in Bloom, Severus saw first thing to having Bleak properly stabled, fed, and watered. Everyone wanted to come see him in the stables, awed by his impressive wings. Even as they left the stables, a crowd was already forming. As they'd passed the dock, Ron had suddenly looked very melancholy. Severus had quickened his pace, so that the red head wouldn't get bogged down with depressing thoughts. It would be best for all of them if they left Bloom quickly.

The next morning they made leaving preparations. Severus paid a poor looking boy to take his donkey back to Hogsmede, and deliver a few letters. One was to the queen from Severus, and the other was to Mrs. Weasley, Ron's mother. They sent an owl to Remus in Finley, and then left the port town heading for Methos. They'd been told that a tribe of giants sometimes roamed in the desert surrounding the small village. It was the last in the Kingdom of Gryffindor before one passed the boundary into Slytherin lands.

Ron and Severus rode through the woods and fields beyond Bloom – looking much different than they had when they'd ridden through the Forbidden Forest so many weeks before.

"This woman, Hermione, are you depressed because she rejected you?" Severus asked straightforwardly. Ron glanced at him, surprised that he'd started a conversation about it.

"Err, no, she told me she felt the same way I did…but she didn't come to see me off in the morning, like we had promised."

"Perhaps something detained her against her will," Severus suggested simply. Ron looked thoughtful, as though he hadn't considered that possibility.

"Do you think she's in danger?" Ron asked, a sudden fierceness taking over his face. He looked as though he was ready to turn around and go back to Bloom to investigate.

"No, Ron, I assume her father realized what was going on and forbid it. She is a noblewoman, after all. She is probably promised to another."

Ron was quiet for a long time and then said quietly, "When this is over, I'm going to find her."

"I have no doubt that you won't," Severus responded. The red head looked like he felt much better.

"Thanks, Severus."

Severus nodded his head once, absently. "Ronald, have you given any thought as to how we are supposed to find the mountain?" Ron scratched his chin indifferently.

"I suppose we'll have to find someone that wants to kill themselves, and then follow them."

Severus rolled his eyes – not because it was a bad idea, just because it was the only one they had and it was highly improbable that it would work out for them. They continued on in silence.

-

Remus and Sirius were just about to head to Bloom when they got word from Severus and Ron that they were heading towards Methos.

"I know a short cut. We can meet up with them there," Sirius said, changing their course slightly and prancing off happily. Remus followed after him on his much calmer mare, wondering what adventures they were riding towards.

He was also admiring the way Sirius's thighs were tightened around his horse, his hair blowing slightly in the wind. Sirius turned in his saddle, catching Remus's lusty stare. He smiled and waited till the brunette was beside him. He kissed the werewolf playfully, smiling against his ear.

"Have you ever had sex on horseback?" Sirius whispered in a naughty little voice. Remus blushed, dark red, and pulled away abruptly.

"No, and I don't want to try it."

"Oh, come on, wolfie. It's fun, I promise!"

"Sirius, I don't want to hear about your sexual exploits – especially ones that involve large animals and men other than myself." Sirius looked a bit surprised by Remus's tone of voice. Then a candle seemed to light over his head, and he caught up with Remus, smiling broadly.

"You're jealous."

"Don't be ridiculous, Black."

"See?! You only call me Black when you feel insecure, or when you're angry."

"How about we assume it's the latter, hmm?" Remus said tightly, kicking his mare a bit to speed her up.

"Why would you be jealous of everyone I've slept with in the past? I don't even remember half their names."

"That's so comforting, Sirius. You've slept with so many people you can't remember their names. I feel so much better now."

"You're not only jealous, you're embarrassed."

"Yes, I am embarrassed. I think that much should be obvious. Now kindly drop the subject and quit trying to sidle up beside me. It's annoying my horse."

"Why would talking about sex make you embarrassed?" Sirius asked, genuinely curious.

"Just shut up, Sirius! I don't want to talk about it!" Remus snapped angrily. Sirius began to get angry as well.

"Don't tell me to shut up, it's a perfectly reasonable question!"

"Fine, because I've never had it, are you happy now?" Remus finally half-shouted, his face so red that he matched the setting sun. Sirius was shocked.

"You've never…"

"Yes. Never. I kissed a girl once, when I was twelve, but that's the extent of my experience. I'd never…you know…until I met you."

Sirius looked like a fish with his jaw hanging open like it was.

Remus glanced at him, then rolled his eyes. "It's not that big of a deal…is it?" He asked, trying not to let his voice shake. "I mean, if you want someone more experienced…"

Sirius seemed to recover himself, once again sidling up beside Remus and taking his hand. In a rare moment of sensitivity, he kissed Remus's palm, his smile soft and his eyes shining.

"I'm going to make it wonderful for you. Everything will be perfect, I promise."

Remus smiled, pulling Sirius towards him a kissing him passionately.

"I think there's hope for you yet, Sirius Black."

-

Severus and Ron stared at the vast desert stretching out for miles in front of them. They'd left behind the sparse trees long ago, and now they were really deep into the desert.

"I'm getting thirsty, but I don't want to waste my water. Looks like we still have a long, long way to go."

"That would be wise. Don't drink until you're absolutely desperate. I have no idea how long this will take – probably a week."

"Do you reckon there's anything dangerous out here?" Ron asked, sweating under the hot glare of the sun. Severus was just about to respond, when there was a terrible rumbling, and the sand beneath them began to shake and shift as if they were experiencing an earthquake.

"Yes, Ron, I'd assume something dangerous and large is under our very feet as we speak," Severus replied. Bleak leapt into the air, and Ron backed his horse up nervously. Out from the shaking sand rose a sleek bald head and a gaping mouth of teeth.

"It's a sand worm!" Ron cried out, turning his horse around and drawing his sword. Now, Severus had no idea what a sand worm was, but he got the impression it was not friendly. It looked like a regular worm, only it had ferocious teeth, and it's head alone was about the size of Bleak. The thing wiggled in the air, its segmented body twisting like a hose filled with water. Bleak narrowly avoided getting smacked, and Severus began to lash it with whip strikes. It was stirring up the sand into a stinging cloud, so that it was hard to see what was going on. Quite suddenly, the thing's head appeared right in front of Severus. Bleak streaked forward and kicked it powerfully, while Severus slashed his whip right down the beast's face. It split open easily – gooey and filled with foul smelling ooze. Severus struck it again and sliced through it again, and this time it fell to the ground writhing. Ron rushed forward and stabbed at it a few times for good measure.

They proceeded through the desert, growing more and more exhausted as they were attacked by various nasty beasts. Soon, they were covered in blood and sand, and both were tired of battling sand worms and viscous, oversized coyotes.

To top it off, Severus reached for his canteen around his neck, feeling the chain that held the two keys.

Wait. _Two_ keys?

"Ron, I've lost one of the keys! I must have dropped it…somewhere in the desert. Wonderful. Just fucking _wonderful_," Severus realized, his voice full of frustration and anger. The fact that he'd cussed was proof that he was furious. He dismounted, kicking at the sand. He was sunburned, and tired, and it was fast growing night. No doubt even more attackers would come when the sun fell. Ron leaned against his horse, very close to giving up. They'd used far more water than they should have already.

"Look, get some sleep Severus. I'll take first watch," the redhead offered. He unsaddled the horses and unfurled the two blankets. Without another word, Severus lay down under his blanket and closed his eyes immediately, completely fed up with everything and wishing fiercely that he was back home.

-

**A/N:** Poor babies. And it'll get worse before it gets better! Sorry this one took awhile to get out. I re-did my room and my computer was dismantled for a week or so. On a completely different note – does anyone watch Surprise by Design? They have this new guy, Peter, and he kinda looks like a younger, brunette version of Alan Rickman. I saw him today for the first time and nearly swooned…the yumminess!


	19. Down the Dark Stair

**Chapter 18**

"**Down the Dark Stair"**

"It's going to be impossible to find the key. It'll be like looking for a needle in a haystack," Ron moaned.

"Or, you know, like looking for a key in miles and miles of sand," Severus quipped dryly. Ron rolled his eyes in a fairly good impression of Severus. The two of them sighed forlornly and began to trudge backwards in the direction they had originally came. They had already spent four days in the desert. Their water supply was nearly exhausted, their bodies were burned, and the animals were tired. Tempers were running high.

Suddenly, a great cloud of dust came moving towards them. Warily, Ron pulled his sword and Severus let his whip uncoil. Bleak, who had been trailing along behind dragging his wings, perked up bravely.

"Reckon it's more coyotes?" Ron asked, a look of dread on his face.

"Possibly. I don't think they'd be running that fast though."

"A sand worm?" Ron guessed.

"Not a big enough cloud. Besides, sand worms move underground."

"Oh yeah," Ron replied dully, as if he were imagining what other horror it could be instead of sandworms or overgrown coyotes.

Needless to say, when two familiar friends turned out to be the cause of the storm, both adventurers were very relieved. They all exchanged greetings, and Ron and Severus helped themselves to the newcomers' water bottles.

"You two look like hell," Sirius announced, suddenly quite grateful he'd been staying at Charlie's house the past few weeks.

"Yeah, but at least we can clean up. You look like that all the time," Ron replied cheekily, guzzling some more of the precious water.

"I'm wounded, Ronald. So wounded in fact that I just might not give you your surprise." Severus arched a brow, then winced when he remembered his sun burn. Stupid burn. Couldn't even glare properly.

"What surprise?" Ron asked, taking the bait. Sirius smiled smugly as he pulled something out of his shirt.

"You wouldn't have lost a key by any chance, eh boys?"

"You found it!" Severus exclaimed, sheer relief in his voice.

"I would have passed right by it, but I suppose Sirius has the eye of a thief," Remus commented amusedly.

"It's all in the details," Sirius boasted, tossing the key to Severus who tucked it into his own pocket. After that, the travelers continued on with renewed energy until they reached the small desert village of Methos – the last town in Gryffindor kingdom.

"Does anyone know anything about this place?" Severus asked, surveying the dusty looking homes and unfriendly faces.

"I've been here once…or twice," Sirius said enigmatically. Remus shot him a curious look, but Sirius didn't offer anything further. The four dropped their horses off at the stable and then headed to the run down inn. As they were going in the door, a man pushed past Ron rudely, knocking his burned shoulder.

"Watch where you're going, shit face," he barked nastily, glaring at Ron as if he were a maggot. Highly offended, Ron whirled around to challenge the man. Sirius hastily stepped in front of him and placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be offended, Ron. That's how everyone is here. Don't take it personally," Sirius eased, leading his friend inside the hotel. Ron and Remus went up to join Severus in talking to the inn keeper, but Sirius held back. With no small amount of amusement, he watched as a small, dirty boy neatly picked Severus's pockets clean, with him none the wiser. Severus secured their rooms and handed out the keys.

It wasn't until they were situated in their rooms that Severus realized he'd been robbed. Not only was his money bag missing, but so was the recently retrieved key. Needless to say, he was livid. Sirius's goading smirk wasn't helping matters.

"What the hell are you smirking for, Black?!" Severus roared, knocking his bag to the ground in fury. Remus was sitting on his bed, a worried look on his face. Ron was leaning on the dresser, rubbing his eyes, obviously exhausted and fed up with everything. Sirius was leaning in the doorframe, smirking at the raging hero.

"I can get your key back. Come on, Remus," Sirius instructed, that mysterious little smile on his face the entire time. Befuddled, Remus followed after his mate after casting one more worried look at Severus.

"Try and get some rest, Severus. I'm worried about you," Remus chided gently. Severus nodded, waving him off, and collapsed tiredly on his small bed. Ron stretched out on his own bed and it wasn't long before the two of them were deep asleep.

-

Sirius led Remus down the dusty streets. Despite the seclusion of the village and its inhospitable surroundings, it had a fairly large population. The houses were made of rocks and sand in the shape of small domes, as if they were empty shells that had been blown across the desert and had landed haphazardly. The streets were sandy and indistinct. Remus was thankful Sirius seemed to know where he was going, because within seconds he was hopelessly lost.

There were no flowers or decorations in Methos. Remus had become accustomed to the lack of anything aesthetically pleasing, so he was surprised by what he saw when Sirius led him down a dark alley. Surrounded on all sides by tall buildings, the fountain looked as though it had been forgotten by everyone. A woman, sculpted of stone, stood in the middle of the small fountain. Her hair was forever blowing to the side, a mischievous smile etched permanently on her pleasing features. In one hand she held a water pitcher, though it was dry, and in the other she held a medallion with some strange design on its surface that Remus didn't recognize. Sirius took a moment to admire the fountain before he strode forward confidently and stuck his hand inside the empty water pitcher. He pulled something, and to Remus's astonishment, the entire fountain began to slide backwards in the sand to reveal a dark, dusty staircase. Remus suddenly had a very bad feeling about this.

"Remus, we're about to enter a very dangerous place. If you don't want to come, you can wait for me out here," Sirius offered in a bland voice. Despite his tone, there was that mischievous smirk still in place, and his eyes were sparkling like the stars he was named after.

"If you're going then I'm going," Remus responded confidently, rising to meet the unspoken challenge. Sirius only nodded, then began his descent down the dark stairs. Nervously, Remus followed after him. Once they were both inside, the fountain slid back into place above their heads, and they were completely surrounded by darkness.

There was an eerie hissing sound – the likes of which Remus had never heard before. It frightened him and made him think he would step on a viper any second.

"Sirius?" Remus called out nervously. A familiar hand grabbed his in the darkness, but that was the only reassurance he was given. They continued their way down the stairs slowly while the hissing grew louder and more ominous. Unable to help it, Remus grabbed onto Sirius's arm with both hands, clutching him tightly and pressing himself against the taller man's back.

He heard Sirius's dry snort of amusement at his fear, but he still couldn't bring himself to let go. They made it down the stairs safely, much to Remus's relief.

"Show yourself, Rassa," Sirius ordered suddenly and forcefully. A torch sprung to life in front of them and illuminated the most hideous face Remus had ever seen. He clutched Sirius tighter, wishing very much that Sirius would tell him it was time to leave soon. Forget the stupid key!

"You are a fool for returning here, Black. It will be your ruin."

Remus knew he needed to let go in case Sirius had to defend them, but now he didn't know how many of the brutes were hiding in the darkness, and he couldn't bring himself to loosen his death grip on Sirius.

"I've never claimed to be anything other than a fool – smarter than you, of course, but still a fool," Sirius responded cheekily. Remus wanted to hit his mate upside the back of his head. What in the hell was he thinking insulting a man three times his size?! Remus's worse fear was confirmed when more torches lit and they were suddenly surrounded by a small army of rough looking men, all armed to the teeth with viscously curved swords. They were dirty and unkempt. They had a wild look in their eyes that frightened him.

"You're pretty friend will not leave here conscious. _That_ is a promise," Rassa threatened ominously, bringing an enormous blade across his throat in a menacing gesture. Remus gulped, unconsciously squeezing Sirius even tighter. They were going to die. They were definitely going to die. There was no way Sirius could get them out of this one. Suddenly, one of the heathens lunged at him from the darkness, sword slicing through the air. Remus let out a little shriek of surprise and jumped into Sirius's waiting arms.

Everything was still for a moment, and then Sirius began to laugh. Soon, the others joined in, and more torches sprung to life to light the entire room.

They were playing him for a fool. Rassa and the other men were all in on it. Sirius was pulling a practical joke.

Oh, Remus was going to _kill_ him.

Sirius dropped him to the ground, sitting down himself so that he could have a good laugh at his expense, clutching his sides and throwing his head back.

"You…you screamed like a girl!" Sirius managed to say before dissolving into laughter again. Rassa, the leader of the laughing men, came forward and patted Remus on the back heartily.

"I apologize for frightening you. It is tradition for us to scare Sirius's sweetheart when he brings them here for a visit. Come, we drink and be merry!" Rassa pulled him along, red faced and fuming, through two gigantic wooden doors and into an enormous hall. Despite his anger, Remus was amazed. It was filled with all sorts of different characters. Everyone was drinking and eating happily. Exotic music floated on the air, and the soft tinkling of bells could be heard. On the rough wooden tables beautiful women danced in revealing clothes, twisting and spinning to the music skillfully. Remus gasped when a man nearby smiled at him and then breathed fire, much to the enjoyment of those he was entertaining. Children ran around the tables, chasing a little yellow dog. Sitting in a corner nearby was a man in a large turban. He was playing a flute, using the melody to charm a cobra as it unfurled from a basket, its hood spreading impressively. It was so much to take in that Remus didn't know where to look. Sirius came up behind him and kissed his cheek in apology.

"Welcome, love, to the Den of Thieves."

-

**A/N: **A little Remus and Sirius action for everyone who likes the couple. They're heroes in this story too, after all. Though Remus wasn't very heroic in this chapter. Poor Sirius. He's going to be on the couch for a while after this one…


	20. Letters to Home

**Chapter 19**

"**Letters Back Home"**

It was hard _not_ to like Rassa once you got over his frightening features. He was good at telling stories, many of them about Sirius as a boy, and Remus found himself softening towards the giant thief…and towards his annoying mate. It was simply impossible to stay mad at the man when everyone was talking about him as a little boy – cheeky, mischievous, and essentially alone in the world. Of course, no one directly came out and said that Sirius was alone and starving before Rassa found him, but that was the general picture everyone painted. Sirius had learned to pick pockets and steal out of necessity.

Still, Remus wasn't letting him off the hook that easily. After he'd gotten over his initial awe, and he'd been introduced to everyone, Remus managed to pull Sirius into a dark corner, perhaps with more force than was necessary.

"Are you mad about my little trick? Are you going to _punish_ me?" Sirius taunted seductively, pulling Remus against him so that Sirius was backed up against the wall. Remus did his best to glare while Sirius rubbed his crotch, but he wasn't managing it that well.

Finally, he gripped Sirius's wandering hands in a tight hold and spoke sharply to get his attention.

"_Sirius_. I _don't_ want to fool around. Earlier...did you even stop to _think_ what could have happened?"

Sirius looked confused.

"Er…"

"Obviously, you didn't. Don't you remember, Sirius? The last man that attacked you lost his hand. I'm dangerous when I'm angry. You'd do well to never forget that."

It was a tense moment, and just when Remus thought he'd been sufficiently dramatic enough to make his point, Sirius opened his mouth.

"You were too busy to fight any of those guys," Sirius began, completely straight faced. Remus warily dropped his hands and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Too busy?" he prodded for clarification.

Sirius smirked.

"Too busy…screaming like a little girl!" With that, his mate happily ducked under his arm and disappeared into the swarm of dancers and thieves. A muscle in Remus's forehead twitched, and he positively ached to take Sirius over his knee and…

Oh. _That _particular line of thought made something else twitch.

-

"Remus! I promised you would not leave here conscious, and I am a man of my word…when it suits me to be," there was laughter, and Rassa was handed a small mug of something sweet smelling. Remus was currently sitting at one of the wooden tables, a dancing girl to his left and Rassa to his right. Sirius had conveniently disappeared after their earlier little chat, and Remus had been left to the mercy of Rassa and his gang.

"I really don't think I should drink anything…"

"Nonsense! This is Desert Rose Wine – the best in the land! Men come from miles just for one sip. But old Rassa," the giant thief tapped his large stomach, "don't do nothing in moderation. So drink!"

Remus hesitantly took a sip, only to be polite. One sip, however, was all it took.

-

"No…no…you're-doin-it-all-wrong!" Remus slurred, attempting to jump up on the table beside one of the dancers only to fall back to the floor. Despite the fact that the fall hurt, he smiled broadly and waved his arms to the music. This was the state Sirius found him in an hour after he left him to go retrieve the key from the vaults.

"Rassa, you did a number on him! I think this is his first time to be drunk," Sirius speculated, looking down at his lover with an amused smile on his face. Remus reached out for him with childish glee, but he wasn't coordinated enough to rise up off the floor. Sirius humored him and sunk to the ground to help him stand. Remus clung to him, immediately kissing his ear sloppily.

"Mmmm…I missed you sooooooo much, Sirius! You're so handsome and smart and handsome and…" Remus went pink, and pulled Sirius close to him so he could whisper something highly inappropriate in his ear. Sirius laughed and sat Remus down on the table.

"Did you find the key you were looking for?" Rassa asked, patting his surrogate son on the back.

"Key? Oh, yeah, that. I found it," Sirius replied distractedly, lost in the dreamy gaze of the drunken brunette in front of him.

"Why don't you take this one home, eh? You could both use some sleep." Sirius nodded and scooped Remus into his arms. The werewolf sighed happily and immediately fell asleep against Sirius's chest. Rassa had made good on his word. Remus was leaving unconscious.

-

The next morning, Severus and Ron awoke feeling well rested. After picking up a few supplies in the market, Severus whipped up a burn relief potion which immediately cured their blistered skin. It was a convenient thing that he was in the mood to brew potions, because Remus had one hell of a hangover. Severus didn't say a word, but the contempt for the brunette was very obvious on his face. Remus guiltily looked at the floor as he took the potion, mumbling his thanks and apologizing profusely for the inconvenience.

-

When the boy returned to the village with a Severus-less donkey, no one was very surprised. The king and queen were immediately notified, and they rushed to the square with their entourage in tow. The villagers were questioning the boy harshly when they arrived. Frightened, because he had not anticipated that returning a donkey would cause such a fuss, he became tightlipped and hid behind Sal. Angrily, the queen pushed through the growing mob in a highly undignified manner. Upon reaching the boy, she kneeled to his level and spoke gently.

"Child, is the owner of this donkey still alive?" she asked breathlessly, but gently. The little boy raised his chin up, suddenly feeling very important because such a rich, beautiful lady was interested in his news.

"Yeah, the warrior is still alive, lady. He jus' got a new horse – one with wings an' everything!"

"Oh, thank goodness! Wait – warrior? You must mean Captain Ronald. What about a scraggly man with…er…greasy hair?" Lily pressed. Everyone listened anxiously, sure to hear that Severus had bit the dust and Ron was carrying on the noble crusade alone.

"I dunno about a scraggly man. There was a tall bloke, long black hair, dressed well – he was the one who paid me. I figured he was a noble or something. He gave me letters to deliver – one for the queen herself!" the young boy finished a bit arrogantly. Lily smiled at him gently.

"Well, may I have my letter, please?" She asked. The little boy's eyes went wide and he bowed hastily.

"Here, lady queen! I didn't peak or nothing! I swear!" The dirty child pulled the two letters out of his tunic, giving them both to the queen hastily. They were a bit crumpled, but otherwise in good shape. Lily stood gracefully, smiling at the king who was now anxiously at her side.

"Well, what's the word?" he asked quickly. Lily absently handed him the letter addressed to Mrs. Weasley, her attention focused on the letter still in her hands.

_My Queen,_

_The journey is a slow one, but we are making progress. I assume by now you have heard news of the raid on Finley. It was not a group of thieves, as I've heard it rumored. I believe they were human servants of Voldemort. It is my belief their leader was of noble birth. He sounded aristocratic, and he knew magic. _

_We are currently in Bloom. Ron is still with me, and he is in good health. We have just come from the Isle of the Veela, where we obtained a key needed to unlock the Horned Gate – the gate that is believed to block the path to Voldemort's castle. After we finished our business with the Veela, I journeyed to Atlantis and acquired a key there as well. _

_We leave Bloom this afternoon for Methos in search of the giants. They have the last key we will need. From there, we will attempt to locate the Suicide Mountain. I know you are afraid for your son's wellbeing, and I apologize that I cannot send news that we have rescued Prince Harry. However, I will not abandon this journey. We continue to follow his trail._

_Your faithful servants,_

_Severus Snape_

_Captain Ronald Weasley_

With a tear in her eye, Lily pressed the letter against her heart and wished the adventurers all the luck and hope she could muster.

-

The four heroes decided to leave the dangerous city as soon as possible. By that afternoon they were trekking across the desert, hoping luck would smile on them and they would encounter the roving giants.

-

**A/N:** I know this is really pathetic. Not only is this chapter the shortest thing ever, but it's incredibly late. I'm sorry. I had to take a lot of material out of this chapter because I was trying to force it, and it was really bad writing. I love this story, but this chapter was so hard to write. I don't know what it was, but I completely lost motivation. Hopefully it will flow a little smoother after this…


	21. A Giant Problem

**Chapter 20**

"**A Giant Problem"**

There are those that would sell their very souls for a good hangover potion. Luckily for Severus, the Chief of Giants was just that sort of fellow.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. It all started when our heroes finally found the roving giants, and met one in particular named Hagrid. Well, technically Hagrid was a half giant, which was why he had been reduced to the menial task of standing guard – as if there was anyone stupid enough to want to visit a colony of blood thirsty giants.

"You know, some might think I'm stupid, but I'm anxious to see this colony of blood thirsty giants," Sirius commented, observing the hulking figures lumbering around in the distance.

"I don't _think_ you're stupid. I _know_ you are," Severus replied. Sirius didn't get a chance to defend himself, as Severus continued to speak, "This guard has drunk himself to sleep. He's no threat." Severus was referring to Hagrid, who was lying on the outskirts of the camp, an empty bottle in each hand.

"Well, I guess he won't be announcing our presence. What do we do now?" Ron asked, relaxing his guard slightly. Remus was just about to make a suggestion when Hagrid shot up, his eyes bloodshot, his enormous arms flailing.

"Wha'?! Who's there?! I'll rip ye limb from limb, I will! All eight of you!" Hagrid's threat fell short when he suddenly gripped his beard, pulling on it painfully as he moaned. Thinking quickly, Severus stepped forward.

"I have a cure for your aching head, giant," Severus barely got the potion out of his belt before Hagrid snatched it and chugged it down. He wiped the back of his mouth with the back of his large hand, the redness clearing from his eyes.

"Ah, a finely brewed hangover potion – that's a rare good," Hagrid commented knowledgeably. Severus merely arched a thin brow.

"I am a potions master. I brewed it myself yesterday."

"Well then, I owe you, don' I? I'm Hagrid, gate keeper," Hagrid introduced.

With a grin, Sirius whispered in Remus's ear, "What's a gate keeper without a gate? We could have come from the other direction and waltzed right into the camp." Remus smiled, and thankfully Hagrid didn't overhear.

"I'm Severus Snape, this is Captain Ronald, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. We are travelers searching for five very important keys. It is rumored one belongs to the leader of the giants." Hagrid stood up, and despite themselves the travelers were impressed by his sheer size.

"An' what's a runt like yerself goin' to do to get this key of yours from the chief, eh?" Hagrid asked mockingly. Severus said a prayer to his lucky stars and cleared his throat.

"The rest of the giants – do they share your fondness for drink?"

"You aren't a proper giant if ye can't hold yer drink, everybody knows that," Hagrid replied gruffly, pride in his voice.

"Then, in exchange for the key, I'll brew enough hangover potion to last your chief for a long time." The group held their breath, wondering if it would actually work. Hagrid sighed, patting his large belly contemplatively.

"Well, I reckon the chief we'll want to hear yer offer. Course' if he don't like it, he'll probably eat you." Severus swallowed thickly, but nodded. "An' 'cause I owe you, I'll give you a little tip. Only one of you should go – if you go in a group the chief will think yer a coward. And you should offer a gift. Then he migh' hear what you have to say. I suppose you'll be the one to go, eh?" Hagrid asked, indicating Severus with his meaty finger. After a quick glance at the others, Severus nodded and stepped forward.

"And, if I may ask, what kind of gift would the chief desire?" Severus asked. Hagrid shrugged dismissively.

"The usual sort, 'spose. He's particularly fond of things that shine." Severus quickly racked his brain for anything they had that was shiny. With a glum look on his face, Sirius stepped forward as well. He pulled a small parcel wrapped in rough silk and tied with twine out of his tunic. He passed it to Severus wordlessly.

"You need this more than I do. Good luck, Snape." Severus started to open it, but Sirius shook his head. "Not till you're in front of the chief." Severus desperately wanted to check to make sure it was a presentable gift, but the look of sacrifice was so great in Sirius's eyes that Severus didn't want to insult him by questioning the offer. He would simply have to trust the thief. He would have his head inspected for brain damage later.

-

Hagrid had led him past all the enormous, glaring giants to a tent that stood taller than all the others. Two burly men, taller than Hagrid by seven feet, had their arms crossed over their broad chests. Severus tried not to appear frightened, but it was a close thing. Thankfully, Hagrid did the talking.

"This traveler has an' offer for the chief." One of the guards grunted, then poked his head inside the tent. He let out more grunts that vaguely resembled a language, then reappeared.

"The chief will see him," he said briskly. He pulled the flap back, then glared at Severus as he gathered his courage to walk into the huge dwelling.

The inside of the tent was decorated with highly polished beads and lavish rugs. Two torches burned just inside the entrance, illuminating the gargantuan giant sitting inside. A female giant sat by his side, a bowl of grapes in her hands. They were dressed in animal furs, and the chief had thick gold bands on each broad finger. Around his neck, on a chain of wooden beads, was a key carved from bone. Severus bowed, hoping it was the appropriate thing to do, then pulled the twine off the small bundle. However, his attention was diverted from the chief when he glimpsed what was inside the silk.

A gold band, designed for a man, rested in his open palm. The gold positively glimmered in the semi-dark tent, but it was the breathtaking diamond in the center that made Severus catch his breath. It sparkled with its own light, captivating anyone who looked at it with its brilliance. It was very obviously a wedding band fit for a king.

"Do you bring a gift, traveler?" The ruler asked excitedly, his beady eyes glued to the glittering band. Severus felt his heart swell with gratitude for the roguish thief.

"Yes, honorable Chief, I present this ring to you as a sign of my respect and good will," Severus walked further into the tent, the gold in his hand seemingly lighting his path to the fat chieftain. He dropped it into the chief's palm. Beside him, the female grunted in an impressed sort of way.

"Your gift pleases me. What do you want, traveler?" The chief asked, a satisfied look on his flat face. Severus resisted the urge to sigh in relief and plunged forward.

"I am interested in a trade. I will brew you a large supply of hangover potion for the key that hangs around your neck." The chief grunted, stroking his thick beard in thought. It didn't take long.

"It's a deal."

-

It wasn't until two days later that Hagrid escorted Severus back out of the camp. His appearance suggested he hadn't slept or bathed. His hands were stained with potion ingredients again, and his hair was thick with fumes. He looked like he hadn't been fed, either. Still, upon seeing them, he managed a triumphant smirk. From out of his tunic, he pulled the key carved of bone.

-

Despite Severus's exhaustion, he insisted they leave immediately. There was a determination in his dark eyes that even Ron couldn't rival. They were only one key short, and there was a very good chance they'd find it around the neck of the King of Slytherin.

They traveled through the desert all night until they came to an oasis the next morning.

"I'm just as eager to find the last key as you are, Severus, but this is ridiculous. You can't match wits with the King of Slytherin in your shape. You need rest," Remus chided gently. Severus nodded in resignation, telling them to unpack the tents and let the horses water at the sparkling pond. Ron kept watch as Severus slept through the day in his tent. Remus and Sirius splashed around in the pond and practiced with their weapons. Remus couldn't help but notice that Sirius seemed slightly withdrawn, as if whatever he had given to Severus had been something he had truly treasured. Remus questioned him about it several times, but Sirius always shrugged it off or changed the topic.

The next morning, Severus awoke feeling much more refreshed. He bathed and dressed, ate a hardy meal, and was ready to begin the journey into the Slytherin village where the king lived.

It was a difficult trail. The desert they had traveled through was behind a great mountain range. Because all the rain landed on the other side of the mountains, the land beyond it had become barren. The mountains were cold, and the travelers quickly resorted to bundling up in the pelts of animals they had hunted. Though it had been early autumn when Severus had left Hogsmede, it was now nearly winter, and the winds grew frostier with each day they traveled.

Soon, even Sirius's efforts to cheer them failed. They were supposed to have come across another village in the valley, but they had lost the trail and missed it completely. They were freezing, running low on supplies, and had spent weeks hiking through the mountains. They longed for the heat of the desert and the pleasantly cool nights while they plowed forward through heavy snow. Remus's horse caught cold and died. Sadly, they were so desperate for a meal they had to resort to eating it. It was hard to get even a small fire going for warmth at night, and moral was at an all time low.

They had taken refuge for the night in a shallow cave, the wind howling outside and their teeth chattering.

"I hate this godforsaken place. I don't want to die here. I want to go home," Ron said weakly, his face slightly blue. Severus sighed, knowing the brave knight was really suffering if he wished to give up.

"I hate to say it, but I agree with Ron. I say we double back and try to find the village. We're not going to make it out here. It's practically a fucking blizzard out there!" Sirius hissed tiredly. Remus chose not to comment, merely clutched Sirius tighter and closed his eyes in a vain attempt to rest.

Severus was torn. On one hand, he wanted to press forward no matter what and rescue the prince. On the other hand, he didn't want to be responsible for the death of one of his friends. What if they had wandered so far off the trail that they were nowhere near the king's village? With such heavy snow, how where they to know if they were really still on the path? Their food was nearly gone. While they might have enough to sustain them long enough to make it back to the village, if they plowed forward there would be no guarantee that they wouldn't starve. It had been pure luck that none of them had suffered from frostbite yet.

Severus was just about to admit defeat when a ray of light illuminated the cave. A lantern was held up, lighting up their icy breath and bundled forms.

"Come with me. You'll die out here tonight. Blizzard is coming through," the stranger barked loudly in a disused voice. Grateful, the travelers quickly packed their things and followed the gnarled old man up a steep path to a warmly lit cabin, tucked away in a fold of the mountains.

-

**A/N: **So it's only been a few months that they've been gone. Seems a lot longer, huh? Well, I covered a lot of time in this chapter. Originally the scene with the giants was MUCH longer, but I cut out most of it for brevity's sake. This story is getting to be ridiculously long. The end, however, is near! I'm going to make an uneducated guess and say it's going to take…err…five more chapters. Don't hold me to that.


	22. A Bride in White

**Chapter 21**

"**A Bride in White"**

It was a grateful troupe of adventurers that huddled around the roaring fire. Their host, a gnarled old man with a magical eye, hobbled about gathering mismatched cups and bowls. The horses were tucked away in the small barn, piled under blankets and quite snug.

"Thank you," Severus said again as the man brought him a cup of coffee.

"I don't get visitors often in the middle of winter. You're lucky I spotted your fire earlier today. I'm Moody, by the way."

The group introduced themselves and Severus briefly explained their mission. Moody listened as if he were being told the weather report. When Severus had finished the tale, he scratched at his glass eye absently and took a sip of coffee.

"That's all well and good, but I wouldn't recommend heading down into the villages."

"Are we even close to the villages?" Sirius asked.

"In good weather it's a day's walk. In this snow, it would take you three, maybe even four days."

"Why don't you recommend going to the villages?" Ron asked, his resolve back in full force now that he was warm. Moody sneered into his cup, then sighed heavily. He was quiet for a while before he spoke in a very tired voice.

"I used to be a hero myself, long, long ago. I had quite a few adventures when I was young. I'm a wizard, you see, and I traveled the world fighting evil. But I'm old now. Not as quick with the wand as I used to be. I would if I could, but I'm no match for Bellatrix."

"Err…who's Bellatrix?" Remus asked. Strangely enough, it was Sirius who answered.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, right? I was afraid that bitch might come into all this. I could have sworn I heard her voice when we were in Finley. If there's a group of idiots running around worshipping an evil dragon and pillaging villages, it wouldn't surprise me if my cousin was one of the first ones to sign up. She's evil to the core." Moody stared at Sirius darkly, as if trying to read all his secrets. He broke out of his trance quickly.

"She's the adviser to King Malfoy. She's also a practitioner of the Dark Arts. The village, what's left of it, has fallen under her power. They're all zombies now – bloodthirsty and rotting. A darkness hovers over Slytherin lands. I assume it originates from this dragon you want to fight. Thankfully, Mortania, that's the village in the valley by the way, hasn't been tainted. The King has long since gone corrupt. The people of Slytherin know it's every man for himself. No one goes to the castle anymore. If the zombies weren't bad enough, there's all the Deatheaters running around."

"So they are located here. We fought the Deatheaters in Finley. There was one unmasked – a young blonde haired man, and an older one with long white blonde hair."

"So you've already met the king of Slytherin, have you? He isn't very pleasant, is he?" Moody said, a bit of respect in his voice. Not many tangled with King Lucius and lived to tell the tale.

"Then it is this King Lucius that has the key we seek, and we will no doubt find him in the castle," Severus summarized.

"Which is surrounded by a village of zombies and Deatheaters," Ron added.

"And that is why I don't recommend you head into the village," concluded Moody.

Severus sighed.

"I suppose we'll leave in the morning."

-

The trip to the castle was nowhere near as difficult as the voyage to the cabin. For one thing, Moody had placed strong heating spells on them that kept the heroes and their horses warm. In addition, he'd given them a map of the mountains, which eliminated the possibility of getting lost in the drifts of snow. Their food sacks were refilled, and their spirits were high. They reached the village at the foot of the castle just as the sky began to darken. Of course, the group immediately was on their guard, waiting to be attacked by the creatures of the night.

They didn't have to wait long. In the distance, a small army of zombies began to swarm towards them. Standing on top of the tallest building, a church that had been defiled, stood a dark figure. She was watching her resurrected army as if tending a flock of sheep.

"Remember what Moody said. You can't let them bite you. Aim your blows to the head to kill them. Our goal is to make it to the castle. Since Bleak can fly, I'll go after Bellatrix," Severus instructed quickly. Bleak stretched his wings in anticipation, and Severus dug in his heels. With a thunderous cry, Sirius launched down the snowy hill, followed shortly by Ron. Remus began shooting his arrows, dropping the zombies in front. Ron and Sirius swung their blades expertly, prepared to bring it down over the heads of the undead foes.

Severus, however, was cutting gracefully through the air, heading straight for Lestrange. She cackled, beckoning him to her, then jumped into the air. A sphere of magic pulsated around her, and would have protected her from ordinary weapons. Of course, Severus possessed a whip of alchemy. Though potion masters weren't considered wizards, they had a brand of magic all their own.

His whip sliced through the air, startling Bellatrix when it cut neatly through her shield. The heavy tip slashed down her face and chest, splitting her open nicely. Her mad cackle became a howl of rage. She spread her arms wide and flew back in the air, droplets of blood following her, summoning a ball of black energy at the tip of her wand. Bleak kicked at the air with his powerful legs, then barreled straight towards the malignant witch. Severus pulled his whip back again, her spell became thunder that rolled through the sky, and both let loose their attack.

Sirius dodged and weaved, slicing and hacking through the mob. There were just too many. For every five he killed, ten more popped up in their place. Ron wasn't faring any better, and Remus was out of arrows. Instead, the werewolf had began stabbing at them with Sirius's spare dagger, fervently praying Severus would finish off the witch soon so that her spell would be broken.

Severus aimed his attack just right, and his whip propelled the ball of dark energy right back towards its creator. Bellatrix screamed as large portions of her skin and hair dissolved from her body. She began to plummet towards the ground. The zombies beneath her immediately stilled, falling dead where they were. Ron watched the falling body with wide eyes. He hadn't been bit, but it had been a close call. Severus had killed her, and therefore her zombies, just in the nick of time.

Ron expected to see the body smack against the ground, but instead it hovered just above the surface, as if she'd recovered and stopped herself just in time. She stood, deranged and mutilated, a cry of pure rage ripping through her throat.

"You know, she's changed since I last saw her. I think she's had a haircut," Sirius quipped drolly, shooting a smile at Remus. His lover merely rolled his eyes, not quite ready to relax so soon after such a death defying ride.

Ron, seeking to finish her off, drew his blade and charged towards her. It appeared as though she was too distracted by her screaming to notice him, but at the last possible second, her hand came up and Ron froze mid leap. Bellatrix then grabbed the battered red head, let out a promise to make Severus suffer, and promptly disappeared with a loud crack. Ron was gone.

Severus landed seconds later, breathless and visibly worried for his friend.

"She's taken him inside the castle – I'm sure of it. Come on!" He yelled, spurring Bleak into the air again. On the ground, Sirius on his horse and Remus on Ron's, raced their horses up the rocky path toward the looming black gates of the Malfoy castle.

-

Hermione stared at her reflection in disgust. Her father's face loomed over her shoulder.

"I don't see why you're crying! Prince Draco will make a fine match for you. You will be wealthy!"

"I don't love him! He's a blonde rat! He only wants me because I'm a witch, and he didn't inherit his father's powers. He just wants heirs that will carry on the family tradition of practicing the Dark Arts. I won't allow it! No child of mine will use dark magic!" Hermione had become hysterical, tearing bitterly at the delicately beaded white wedding dress covering her form. Growing angry, and desperate for the money he would receive when his daughter married the prince, he roughly slapped Hermione across the face.

"Shut up, girl! Haven't I always given you all you asked for? You had the best of everything! Now it is time I get something from you!" Her father suddenly calmed, and Hermione, who was still in shock over being slapped, glared at him warily. "I know what this is about. It's about that knight you met in Bloom. Well, I have just come from the dungeons. There was a bit of trouble in the village. Some upstarts engaged Bellatrix Lestrange in battle. One of them was your knight. His corpse lies in the dungeons. Go – go see his mangled corpse for yourself!"

Her eyes flooding with tears of despair, Hermione raced through the halls of the castle, her white dress floating behind her like a ghostly shroud. When she reached the dungeons, she was pulled towards the torture chamber. Inside, lying crumpled in a corner, was the bloody form of the man she loved.

"Ron!" she cried out, moving to rush towards him. She stopped short, however, upon seeing Lestrange. She resembled one of her own freshly rotting zombies. Her skin was stitched together crudely in places, gone entirely in others. Half of her once beautiful face had been flayed off, leaving the eye surrounded by bloody gore. Horrified, Hermione stepped back, her hand covering her mouth.

"He put up a good fight, but he's dead now. So much for true love!" Her voice was almost as foul sounding as her appearance. All the evil magic she did had begun to warp her body. Disgusted and in despair, Hermione fled the dungeons and returned to her rooms. Thankfully, her father was gone.

Once again, she stepped towards the mirror and observed her reflection. Her long brown hair was twisted in a single thick braid that hung down her back past her waist. The gown was beautiful – a cloud of white silk and satin. On her hip, held up by a delicate golden chain, was the elegant rose dagger. Hermione watched the tears stream down her face as her fingertips touched the weapon. She knew it to be deadly sharp.

The tears stopped, and a steely determination filled her. She knew what she had to do.

Quickly, she strode to the window and blasted out the bars with a powerful spell. Thankfully, her rooms were only on the second story. Beneath her window was the icy moat. Hermione stepped into the window, her dress whipping around her ankles by the frozen winds. She closed her eyes tightly and jumped.

-

**A/N: **Bet you didn't see that one coming, did you? Sad, I know, but a necessity. But hey, in my defense, I only promised a happy ending for Severus and Harry.


	23. The First Reunion

**Chapter 22**

"**Reunion, Part I"**

Hermione began chanting the spell just as she neared the frigid moat. She levitated unsteadily over the surface of the water while she regained her concentration. Her father had taken her wand from her, not knowing she could manage wandless magic in a pinch. Ever so carefully, she began to float across the surface of the moat and towards the dark twisting mountains beyond. Of course, the idea of simply drowning herself in the moat had occurred to her, but she knew in her heart that drowning wouldn't be a fitting testament of her love for her knight. No – she would have to do it with the dagger. As for her escape from the castle, well, she didn't want to die in her prison. She would run to the depths of the forest until she found a spot that was still and quiet. She would die staring at a sea of stars. It would be the only peace she would allow herself.

-

When they reached the castle gates, they were eerily open, swaying hauntingly in the breeze. Severus pulled up short. Surely Bellatrix would have sounded the alarm. They wouldn't have been so careless to leave the gates wide open.

Sirius started to ride forward, but Severus reached over and grabbed the reins of his horse tightly.

"Stop, you fool, it has to be a trap!"

"So what if it is?! She's got Ron in there! We're his only hope!" Sirius protested vehemently. Severus growled low in his throat and released the reins.

"I know. Here's the plan. You two will ride on Bleak. See if you can find an open window or something to get in on one of the upper levels. I'll go through the front door. If she has him here, he'll be in the dungeons. I want you to go after the king and the key. I'll find Ron."

Remus and Sirius glanced at each other worriedly, but quickly dismounted and did as Severus said. Seconds later Bleak carried them over the gates entirely, blending in with the darkening sky as they took him to the higher levels of the castle.

Severus tied Ron's horse to the gate and mounted Sirius's steed. He readied his whip and boldly cantered forward, full speed. When he reached the front doors of the castle, those too opened with little protest. No one was waiting for him inside. He advanced cautiously, leaving the horse standing in the doorway. It was a beautiful castle. Had the circumstances been different, he would have enjoyed exploring it.

But, as things were, Severus didn't think the tour would be relaxing. Gripping his whip tighter, he jogged through a magnificent marble archway and took the first set of stairs he found that went downwards. Only the paintings watched him go, acrylic smiles hiding their secrets.

-

Sirius and Remus discovered Hermione's window just about the same time she discovered Ron's horse tied conveniently to the front gate, which was, conveniently enough, already open.

"What are the odds we'd find a window with the bars already blasted out?" Sirius asked, marveling at their good luck.

"What are the odds someone would just leave their horse tied up to the gate?" Hermione asked, marveling that her rash plan for suicide was progressing so swimmingly.

Fate can be funny sometimes.

-

When Bellatrix released Ron from the stunning spell, she hadn't expected him to be so livid. Of course, he had seen Hermione, though he didn't know why she was there, but had no way to call out to her, or even let her know he was still alive. Bellatrix had hit him with a nasty spell, one that made him think his insides were boiling, but after that she'd stunned him and left him alone. She had been trying to heal herself when Hermione had arrived. Still, all Ron knew was that he had to go after Hermione. She had been wearing a wedding dress, which didn't mean anything good.

As soon as he felt the spell lift, he flung himself towards Bellatrix with such force that she had no time to react. He pummeled her newly healed face with absolutely no restraint, bashing her face in until it was a bloody mess. His sheer body size held her pinned helplessly beneath him, unable to squirm away when his large hands wrapped unflinchingly around her neck, squeezing harshly until she was limp on the floor.

He had the good sense to steal her robe, which was large enough to cover him and hide his face. He was dressed in this costume when he ran full tilt into Severus, who was just about to reach the dungeons. They were startled for a second, then relieved, then they hugged each other tightly. Then they broke apart, stared at the floor, and made hasty promises never to speak of it again.

-

Sirius and Remus moved quickly through the gothic castle, wondering why no one seemed to be there. Suddenly, Sirius stopped dead and Remus ran into him.

"Wha -?" he began, only to trail off when he saw who blocked their path. Standing in front of two magnificent doors was the man from Finley – the man that had slashed open Sirius's back. Upon seeing Remus, he growled like a triumphant animal, raising what should have been his hand-less stub into the air. Only now, now it was a beautiful silver hand.

"Silver…" Remus said frightfully, his hand clutching Sirius's automatically. The thief, seeing the look of fear in his mate's eyes, immediately stepped forward shielding him.

"I have a scar I believe I owe you for," Sirius threatened, all humor gone from his tone. The Deatheater laughed, turning his back on them to open the massive doors. Beyond was a dimly lit throne room, magnificent in the rising moon light.

"Welcome," the Deatheater said with a malicious smile. He gestured at them to follow and disappeared into the room beyond.

"Sirius…whatever happens in there…I just wanted you to know…"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Sirius smiled softly, pulled his mate into his arms, and kissed him ever so gently.

"I love you too, Remus."

Hand in hand, the brave pair followed Pettigrew into the throne room, ready to face anything as long as they could face it together.

-

Inside was an opulent throne made of green marble. Sitting casually, dressed in black robes, was King Lucius Malfoy. His son, Draco, leaned against his throne. At first Sirius thought they were the only ones in the room, but then the walls began to move and he realized they were surrounded by Deatheaters.

"So you have made it to my castle at last. Bravo," Lucius clapped his gloved hands together twice. No one joined him. "A crowning achievement before you die. Wormtail – the werewolf is yours. While we wait for Snape to arrive with his keys, we shall have our fun with you. Lord Voldemort wants only the Chosen One. You two, and that idiotic knight, are dispensable." Lucius stared at them contemplatively for a moment and then laughed. "Do you see? You've helped me. I could not free Lord Voldemort without having the keys. I let you gather them for me. And now? Now you have brought them to me…just as I knew you would. I will open the gates for my master, and he will kill the Chosen One, and I will reign supreme! King of all men!" Lucius had stood, his eyes wild, his blonde hair mused. That was when Sirius saw it. Hanging around his neck, nearly as black as his robes, was the key that had been given to man.

"Wormtail! Have your fun!" Lucius called out, returning to his seat. Sirius unsheathed his sword, ready to fight to the death, when Remus surprised him by laughing.

"No, Malfoy, no one will have fun tonight. You forgot one tiny thing. You see, that is a full moon. And I? I am a werewolf." No sooner had the words been said when a hideous crack was heard in the deathly silent room. Immediately, his eyes widening when he realized what a crucial mistake he'd made, Lucius began to run for the doors. They were opened before anyone could get there. Ron and Severus stood, mouths gaping, at the werewolf conquering the man. Sirius, who had transformed much faster, barreled straight at Lucius Malfoy. The two fell to the ground amidst the growing chaos. The Deatheaters were too stunned to move. Ron and Severus stood equally stunned in the doorway. Sirius gripped the key in his dog jaws and ripped it neatly of Lucius's neck. He ran across the room, tossing his head and letting the key slide right to Severus's feet. He barked once, loud and forceful, and seemed to bring everyone around. Quickly, Severus and Ron slammed the doors. Thinking fast, Ron toppled over two nearby suits of armor, effectively blocking the Deatheaters and the royal family inside the throne room with a freshly transformed Werewolf.

Amidst the snapping of bones and the popping of flesh, Remus rose to his hind legs, framed against the full moon in all his canine glory. Sirius, never before so grateful to be in dog form, quickly moved into a corner so he wouldn't get in the way. Then, the bloodbath began.

When it was over, and Remus had gorged himself on bloodied limbs and mushy organs, Sirius cautiously crept forward on his belly. Remus looked up casually, then yipped in an almost loving way. Confidence restored, Sirius touched his nose to Remus's, happy that they were both alive.

-

"Now what do we do?" Ron asked, trying to ignore the screams coming from inside the room.

"We have all the keys, and it sounds as though Remus and Sirius can take care of themselves. We'll go check the surrounding mountains and see if we can find this blasted gate."

"What makes you think it will be here?" Ron asked.

"Nothing, but we don't have anything else to do. It would probably be wise to get out of the castle in case Remus manages to break free of the throne room."

"Good point," Ron agreed. Then he stopped short, as if remembering something important. "Hermione! What if she's still in the castle?"

"She's fled."

"How do you know?"

"We passed her room on the way here. The bars were blasted out, and her veil was still lying on the bed," Severus explained.

"Do you think she's in the village?"

"Very possible. We'll go there instead." Together, they made their way back to the castle entrance. Sirius's horse was still waiting patiently. Bleak had joined him. Quickly, Ron and Severus mounted and rode down to the gates. They were heading towards the village when Ron turned in his saddle, squinting his eyes into the darkness.

"Severus…do you a light?" Severus turned and squinted, verifying that there was indeed a faint light disappearing down one of the mountain trails.

"Who do you think it could be?" Severus asked, turning Bleak around.

"I don't know, but it could be Hermione. Let's follow them."

They kicked their horses into a canter and took off, following the wall of the castle until they made it to the path where they had seen the light. The other mountains were covered heavily in trees, but this one was different somehow. The trees weren't trees so much as skeletons grabbing at the full moon. The ground was covered in ice, but the air was hot. Warily, Severus and Ron exchanged a glance. The black key still in Severus's hand began to glow.

"I think we've been led to the Suicide Mountain," Severus stated uneasily.

"But that means…whoever we're following…"

"We must hurry. I'll fly ahead," Severus said before guiding Bleak in the air. Below, Ron kicked his horse until he was practically flying as well.

Finally, the sounds of a girl's sobbing could be heard. There was no other sound. Severus landed, Ron not far behind.

"Hermione!" Ron called out, sliding off his horse and rushing forward. Startled, the young witch dropped the golden rose blade that had been pressed delicately against her wrist.

"Ron?" She asked disbelieving.

"It's me! I wanted to tell you I was alive…the witch had me under a spell!" Hermione stood, dagger forgotten, and let Ron sweep her up in his embrace.

"Oh thank god!" Hermione was crying tears of happiness now, laughing as Ron spun her round and round. Severus smiled softly, wondering if he would experience a similar reunion soon. He was glad for his friend, and almost didn't want to have to interrupt them to point out that the Horned Gate loomed just behind them.

-

**A/N: **Oh ye of little faith! I never said they were both dead! Ron was just slumped in a corner and Hermione had just jumped out of a window! Like I would kill them both off! rolls eyes You're all so gullible. Hehehehe. At least I didn't make you wait forever for this chapter. That would have been really mean. Forgive me I hope?

**A/N:**


	24. Truly a Hero

**Chapter 23**

"**Truly a Hero"**

While Ron and Hermione were still lost in each other's eyes, Severus began to put the keys into the gate. As each key clicked into place, a part of the enormous metal gate lit up fiery red. Ron and Hermione watched with baited breath as Severus came to the last key – the key of man. Slowly, he raised it to the key hole. This was it.

Severus snorted, effectively ruining the moment.

"What?" Ron asked, feeling some of the tension drain away. Severus turned to him, a half smile on his face.

"If Sirius were here, he'd tell us we should have just used the spare set of keys under the doormat."

Ron smiled. That _was_ something Sirius would have said. Ron made a mental note to tell the thief about Severus's joke if they made it back alive.

"Take Hermione back down the mountain. It will be safer in the village," Severus instructed, his tone strong even though was he was suggesting was terrifying. To face the dragon alone? Somewhere along the journey, Severus mused, he must have gone insane.

Ron merely nodded. He knew that it was Severus's cross to bear. Grimacing, because he didn't want to leave his friend no matter how strong he had become, or how skilled he was with his weapon, Ron pulled Hermione onto his horse and set off back down the mountain.

Severus waited until they were gone, then slid the last key into place. The gates flew open. Suddenly, a great howling wind, filled with shrieks and screams, knocked Severus off his feet. The mountain seemed to be reverberating with released energy. The screaming wind began to swarm around them and seep out down the mountain like black ooze. Pandora's box had been opened.

Severus took a deep, steadying breath and whistled for Bleak. The winged horse pushed through the heavy wind until Severus could mount him. Fighting with all his strength, the huge black horse rose into the air, pounding his wings against the onslaught of wind until they were flying above it. The mountain didn't look as it had earlier, when Severus had peered up at it through the gate. Now the entire top of the mountain was a looming black castle, jagged and viscous looking. Immediately, winged demons began to swarm around him. Severus had to use all his skill to fight them off, plowing through them with powerful slashes of his whip.

After the demons came a wave of little black beasts, no two exactly alike, that were devilishly fast and loaded with razor like teeth and claws. His whip was little good against them. Instead, he relied on his werewolf glove to slice through them like butter. The winged monsters shrieked and screamed as they were slaughtered, one after another, and fell quickly to their deaths.

Still, Severus plowed on. Bleak landed on the path that lead to the castle. Severus could see the doors up ahead, slowly opening for him. He became all the more determined. A vampire emerged from the cloak of darkness and struck at him, but Severus ducked quickly and caught him with his glove. The vampire's pupil-less eyes showed surprised as the claws sunk into him – one of the only weapons that could harm a vampire. He began to melt away. Two others replaced him, but they were just as quick to die.

Severus was breathing hard, but filled with adrenaline. Chaos had been unleashed. All sorts of evil beasts were filling the sky, swarming over the path behind him. Severus urged Bleak to go faster and faster, pushing until the horse raced through the small opening in the castle doors.

Immediately, the doors shut behind them. For a horrible moment, there was no light to see by. Then, as if by magic, two torches flared to life at the other end of the massive room. Quickly, Severus slid off Bleak's back and ran towards the illuminated figure, coming to stand perfectly still in front of him.

Prince Harry, despite being tied up awkwardly and looking about to collapse, offered him the most dazzling smile Severus had ever seen. It quite literally robbed the breath right out of his chest. The castle, the dragon, the quest…everything simply faded away.

Moving as if his body wasn't his own, his pale hand rose to gently touch Harry's cheek. The prince leaned into the touch, his unfocused eyes locking with Severus's, green meeting black, soul meeting soul.

"I knew you would come. Even when days became weeks, and weeks became months, I knew you would come for me." Having said what he had wanted to, Harry lost the fight to stay awake. He had obviously been mistreated – starved and deprived of sleep.

"Isn't that sweet? Perhaps, though, Severus, you should step more fully into the light. I'm quite sure it wouldn't be love at first sight if he could see you properly. How pitiful that you have come all this way in the hope that, out of gratitude, the pretty prince might love you. What a fool you are."

Severus jerked his hand back as if he'd been burned. The dragon was right. Who was he kidding? Had he really thought such a beautiful creature as the prince would fall into his arms? Would love him?

Yes, he realized sadly, a part of him had hoped for just that.

But that was _not_ why he had come. It was time Voldemort knew that.

"I am sorry to inform you, Voldemort, but this has nothing to do with Prince Harry. I started this quest for one reason, and one reason alone. I refuse to hide from my demons any longer. I'm not going to kill you for anyone but myself."

"Ah, even better! You don't even wish to defeat me for a noble cause. You want to kill me for _yourself_. How delightfully selfish of you." The dragon shifted in the darkness, his tone suddenly very dangerous. "And how very ignorant. You see, I was worried you might change on this quest. I was worried you might actually _become_ a hero. I am not blind. I have seen evil fall to the powers of good time and time again. So you must realize how relieved I was when it was _you_ the prophecy chose instead of someone far more likely. You – an abused little child, full of rage and bitterness, so very angry at the world for how it treated you. There could never be enough good inside of a worthless misfit like yourself to defeat an evil such as me. You have let too much hate fill your heart. You are no different from when you left your village. As you are now, you are no challenge for me!" Voldemort stepped into the light, hulking and monstrous. Severus felt his courage falter. Good gods, what had he gotten himself into?

"He's wrong," Harry whispered quietly, obviously very weak but trying hard to remain conscious. "You came for me. You risked your life for me – someone you don't even know. When you began your quest, you left behind who you were for who you could become. You _have_ changed. Don't let him convince you that you are still weak. He says such things because he fears how strong you've become. You _are_ a hero."

Before Voldemort could silence the boy, his body did the job for him. The prince sagged against his ropes, totally limp with exhaustion.

For a single moment, Severus was torn. Part of him wanted to attack Voldemort with the rage he kept pent inside. Part of him wanted this to be about fighting Voldemort as a man, because he couldn't fight his father as a child. Part of him desperately wanted this battle to be about something that it simply wasn't about – the past.

And there it was. As if a key had been turned inside himself, Severus could suddenly see everything very clearly. The past, in all its miserly glory, was over. It was gone and dead. It could not be redone or altered. It was not something worth fighting for. The only thing that could be done with it was to accept it.

Life had been cruel to him, but it had been very good to him as well. There was Ron, Remus and Sirius, his most trusted friends who had taught him so many valuable lessons on his journey. There had been all the wondrous things he'd seen – things some people only dreamed about. There had been joy in the simple things, such as a well brewed potion or a good story told round the fire at night. There was goodness in his life, a great deal of goodness, but it had only come when he had allowed it to. By embarking on his journey, he had left the past behind him and allowed himself to grow again, to live with purpose and honor.

Harry was right.

He _was _a hero. It was Voldemort that stood no chance against _him_. And looking into Voldemort's eyes, Severus could see that he knew it too.

Silent and without warning, Severus streaked toward Voldemort, whip rolling like a violent wave. Voldemort raised a massive claw, but it was too late. Severus hit his mark. The whip struck down across one glittering red eye, slitting it open neatly and causing a jet of blood to rain down on Severus.

Bleak appeared at his side, carrying him up and out of danger just as Voldemort released a furious wave of fiery breath. Severus desperately looked for Harry's form, thankful that he hadn't been harmed. Severus realized he had to lead the dragon away from the prince.

With some fancy flying, Voldemort was lured through the castle doors and out onto the mountain. The black creatures hovered nearby but didn't interfere with the battle. It was fast and furious. Voldemort's fire had soon began to burn the dead trees surrounding them. The flames grew until it seemed like the entire mountain was ablaze. Severus knew he had to finish him off and get Harry out of the castle. He didn't have much time.

Again and again he struck with his whip, striking furiously with his claws when he was in close enough, all the while searching for a weak spot.

Then he saw it.

Voldemort reared back in order to shoot another burst of flame and revealed his slick underbelly. There, on his chest, protruding nastily and beating wildly was a human heart. It was black and slick with mucus, but it was obviously the weakest spot on his body. Seizing the opportunity, Severus dipped under the flame just barely and extended his arm. Bleak carried him straight to the ground, right down the dragon's belly.

Severus let the claws drag through the heart with all the force he could muster. The organ came along with him, still pulsing, grotesque and gory. Voldemort howled in pain, then spread two massive black wings as he breathed his last. His body burst into a brilliant white light that formed into a massive ball before exploding like a rain shower over the fires on the mountain. Instantly they were extinguished. All the demons, vampires, and winged minions burst on contact with the light. It rolled over the mountain and kept going, shooting through the entire land and cleansing it in warm light. The sky was streaked with a victorious sunrise, and the battle had been won.

Back inside the castle, Severus lifted the black haired beauty down with all the reverence he could muster. He looked so angelic, as if he were merely napping. He hadn't been fed well. He weighed practically nothing in Severus's battle strengthened arms. Holding his precious bundle close to his chest, Severus mounted Bleak and carried the prince away from his prison and into the sunrise.

-

**A/N: **The beginning of the happy ending. I'll probably do a few more chapters, then a prologue. I've had several requests for a sequel, but only time will tell. I really haven't had any inspiration for a sequel, but you never know. I'll tell you all now that I've had another story in the works for awhile now. I'll most likely take a little time off after finishing this one, then start to post my new story.


	25. Happily Ever After

**Chapter 24**

He was having the most wonderful dream. He didn't want to wake up and see cold dungeon walls again. He wanted the soft sheets under his cheek to be real, and the thick blanket keeping him warm to really exist. The gentle hand stroking through his hair felt like heaven. He wanted to stay just like he was forever.

He fought it off as long as he could, but eventually he opened his eyes.

The sheets didn't disappear. The pillows remained fluffy, the soft hand stayed where it was.

"Harry, love?"

He knew that voice.

"Mother?" He asked tentatively, not daring to hope.

"It's me, sweetheart. It's all over. You're safe again."

Harry sat up in the massive bed, breathing in the wonderful sight of his beautiful mother. Ecstatic, he threw his arms around her, hugging her tightly. She laughed at his exuberance and kissed his cheek.

"I've missed you so much!" Lily confessed, holding her son close to her. Harry, however, had other things on his mind already.

"My rescuer - I don't even know his name – where is he?" Lily smiled at her son's concern and his light blush.

"He is here in the castle. We just arrived a few moments ago and I came straight to your room. He is likely still in conversation with your father and Albus."

"Do you know his name?"

"He is Severus Snape. You probably do not remember him. He was the potions master of Hogsmede."

"He was very handsome," Harry replied a bit dreamily. Surprised, Lily raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Are you sure we're talking about the same man? He…er…isn't exactly known for his good looks. Then again, I haven't seen him since he left the village. Perhaps he has changed."

"It really doesn't matter. I want to talk with him. It's of the most importance!" Happily, Harry swung his legs out of bed and after a fond goodbye was gone from the room. Lily shook her head at his enthusiasm. The silly boy had run out still in his pajamas, with no idea of where he was.

Harry didn't know where he had been brought while he was asleep, but it was slightly creepy. The castle was huge. From the nearby window he could see what seemed like hundreds of spirals and turrets. The decoration was gothic, and there was an overabundance of green marble.

Still, the gloomy castle couldn't dim his spirits. He raced through the halls breathless until he managed to find a magnificent entryway. He finally saw some familiar faces.

His father was arguing with a man who had to be Severus. Ron was standing nearby, a cold look on his face. There were a few men from his father's guard, Albus Dumbledore, a pretty brunette that Harry vaguely recognized, and two other men.

The atmosphere, despite Albus's twinkling smile, was rather cold.

"Father? Ron?" Harry questioned hesitantly, not wanting his father to argue with Severus any longer. Suddenly, everyone's faces were on him. He smiled a bit shyly, then quickly descended the steps. Forgetting protocol, Ron pulled him into a manly hug, ruffling his hair and looking quite teary eyed.

"I was so worried when Severus brought you back knocked out! Hermione assured us you would wake up in no time, but I was still worried sick," Ron mothered, inspecting him for invisible signs of sickness.

"I'm fine, Ron. You're a bigger worrywart than mother."

"Harry, it's good to see you well, son. Are you feeling alright?" James Potter's tone changed drastically when he addressed his precious son. Severus, in particular, looked quite surprised by the sudden switch. It seemed Harry brought out a softer side in the arrogant, obnoxious king.

Smiling broadly, and shooting a defiant look towards the king. Ron tugged Harry towards Severus, who looked alarmingly like a deer caught in front of a wagon. He blushed deeply, which really did nothing for his complexion, and swallowed thickly. The two men, the dark haired one in particular, began to snicker at his embarrassment.

"Err…how are you feeling, your majesty?" Severus asked politely, remembering to bow his head respectfully. Harry smiled at Severus's nervousness, inwardly delighted that he wasn't a smooth talker or a muscle-bound Adonis. He was perfect – just the sort of hero Harry had imagined for himself.

Perhaps being more forward than was appropriate, Harry ignored his father's stern glare and surprised the potions master by embracing him in an affectionate hug. Severus stiffened like a board in his arms, but didn't try to pull away. The two men snickered louder.

"Thank you, Severus Snape, for rescuing me. I'm…deeply in your debt," Harry released him then, stepping back and smiling demurely. Severus remained frozen, quite unable to articulate anything intelligent. The dark haired men stepped forward and lightly punched him so that he would regain his ability to speak. Severus glared at his friend hotly, massaging his shoulder where he'd been punched.

"It was nothing," he finally managed to reply gruffly, obviously very embarrassed.

"Which was just what I was saying. While we appreciate your aid, Snape, I'm sure it wasn't anything that Captain Ronald couldn't have done if given the chance. I'll be returning to Hogsmede with Harry and my wife shortly, if there is nothing else I must attend to. You will, of course, receive a handsome reward for your services."

Harry was shocked. This was _not_ how it was supposed to go. Ron apparently agreed with Harry.

"But your majesty, Prince Harry was promised to the Chosen One. Really, I can't think of anyone more deserving than Severus," Ron protested respectfully but with unmistakable force. Harry's heart warmed at that. If Ron approved so highly of him, then Severus really was just the sort of man he wanted to marry and spend the rest of his life with. He wasn't about to let his father ruin it all.

"Perhaps, Captain, if your opinion of Snape is so high, you should remain in his service rather than mine," King James replied, his implication clear. Push the issue and you loose your title.

Harry, however, could not be fired.

"I'm sorry, father, but you really were quite clear. I am promised to the one who rescued me. If he will have me, I think it would make me very happy to spend the rest of my days with him. He has proven himself more than worthy," Harry said in a firm voice that he had never used before. His father and Ron, and his mother who had just joined them, stared at him in surprise. It was true that Harry never pushed anything. He was very quiet and soft spoken by nature. Up until now, he had been perfectly content and had never raised his voice. Harry, however, only had eyes for Severus. It was then that Albus decided to speak up.

"First of all, I would like to congratulate Severus on a job very well done. Secondly, there is something I must explain. I took it upon myself to contact an old friend and a long time resident of Slytherin Kingdom. Alastor Moody was a counselor to King Sturgis, Lucius Malfoy's predecessor. He was dethroned by Malfoy, who was a distant cousin. Malfoy was able to take the throne because he was a more powerful wizard than the previous king, who was talented with potions but not with dark spells. However, now the entire Malfoy line has been destroyed," Albus cast a glance at Remus, "so the business came about of finding the rightful heir to the throne of Slytherin. That is where Moody was of so much help to me. He informed me that there are only two potential heirs. The first is the son of King Sturgis. However, upon some investigation I discovered he had been murdered while in Ravenclaw. A culprit was never found, but I believe it is safe to say Malfoy Sr. was responsible. The other possibility lie in the former king's older sister, who fled the country when trouble began to brew. She is dead now, but she too had a son. If he is willing, he would be at the perfect age to rule. And, as Moody has guaranteed me, he is the rightful heir."

"This is all very fascinating, and I'm sure very important, however I don't see how this is a concern that needs to be addressed at this time…" James interrupted a bit rudely. Albus merely smiled at him benignly and turned expectant eyes on Severus. He looked very pale.

"What have you to say about this, Severus?" Albus asked knowingly. Severus studied the floor intently, his brows knitted.

"My mother…was a refuge from Slytherin. She once told me she left because there was a threat to her life. I was never to tell anyone of her origins."

"You see, King James, Severus is in fact your equal now. His mother and the king's sister are one in the same. And, as a king and the rescuer of your beloved Prince Harry, he really is an ideal candidate for marriage. It would unite two lands that have long been separated for foolish reasons."

"This is…ridiculous!" James replied heatedly, his eyes widening in anger and disbelief.

"I have already spoken with the villagers in the valley. They remember their old king. His rule was a time of prosperity for Slytherin. They are eager to have someone of his blood back on the throne. They want Severus as their king. Besides, he is already quite well staffed for the job. Lady Hermione, his resident witch," Albus nodded kindly at the brunette. "Ronald Weasley, the captain of his knights. After all, he is looking for work now, isn't he King James? And of course, Remus Lupin as his new counselor."

"What about me?" Sirius asked, speaking for the first time. Albus cast him an amused glance.

"Of course. I had not forgotten you, Mr. Black. After all, what is a court without a jester?"

Remus and Ron snickered at the cantankerous thief, who merely glared sullenly at Dumbledore.

"You see, King James, all our new king requires is a prince."

James's glare towards Severus intensified, then hardened.

"I won't allow it."

"Oh, yes you will James Potter. Why are you being so thick headed? Have you forgotten our own marriage? Is that what you want for Harry? Look at your son, James! He loves Severus. This is what he wants. I won't stand by and let you ruin his chance for happiness!"

If Harry's firm voice had surprised them, Lily's vehement half-shout shocked them completely. James blinked once, then twice.

Meanwhile, Severus stared at all of them like they were crazy.

"What are you people on about? He doesn't even know me! He can't possibly…_love_ me!" Severus protested slightly bewildered.

"Yes, exactly! Snape…err…King Snape…err…he's right! Harry can't possibly love him. Harry may wish to marry him, but Snape has no desire to marry Harry. Really, I think that it's much better that way. Harry is young. He doesn't know what he really wants. In time, son, you will understand what you wish for in a partner more clearly."

Harry looked like he'd been wounded. Enormous green eyes looked beseechingly at Severus.

"Is what my father says true? I want you to be happy as well…" Harry said brokenly, suddenly very afraid that the dreams he'd had as a child had been, well, childish. Had he really believed in love at first sight? That his hero would instantly fall madly in love with him? Severus hadn't replied.

He suddenly felt very stupid, standing in a room of adults dressed in his pajamas, a good deal shorter than even Hermione and his mother, looking for all the world like the child his father said he was. Harry resisted the urge to run to his room and lock himself inside. What would Severus see in him? Severus had met so many people, and been so many different places – why would he want a child who didn't know anything about anything?

He felt the strongest urge to cry at the sheer rejection he felt.

Severus nearly melted at the look on Harry's face. With no further thought about who was watching, he stepped forward and gently lifted his hand to Harry's cheek. The action mimicked what he had done upon seeing Harry in the castle. With a soft smile, Harry leaned into the touch.

"I…I'm not a nice man, Harry. I don't deserve someone as pure as yourself," Severus said honestly, regret obvious in his low voice. Harry felt tears began to cloud his eyes.

"That's not true. It's me that doesn't deserve you. It's just as my father says. I'm an overgrown child. I've only been out of Hogsmede once in my entire life. I don't know anything. I wouldn't know how to make you happy."

It was a heartbreaking moment. Sirius, of course, ruined it.

"Alright, already! We've established that you don't deserve each other. So what? You both lucked out. You don't deserve someone so perfect, but you've been given it anyway. Quite whining about how undeserving you are and just kiss each other already! Sheesh!" Sirius shook his head in annoyance. Severus and Harry stared at him dumbly.

"You know…as crazy as it sounds…there's some merit in what he says," Severus said hesitantly. Harry smiled in what Severus secretly thought was the cutest way, then stepped a little closer to him.

"Do you usually take his advice?"

"No," both Severus and Sirius responded at the same time.

"Maybe you should? Just this once."

"You mean…kiss you?"

"Yes, kiss me," Harry encouraged before his father could think to put a stop to it. Harry had moved until he was just inches away from Severus. Severus leaned forward, ever so slightly, then hesitated yet again when Harry softly shut his eyes.

"For godsake man, JUST DO IT ALREADY!" Sirius shouted in frustration. Startled, Severus closed the distance between them accidentally, pressing his lips to Harry's for the first time. Severus started to pull away, blushing dark red, but Harry twined his arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

The reaction was, for the most part, the same. Ron and Hermione looked on with understanding, they too knowing what new love felt like. Their hands clasped, and they smiled at the pair. Lily looked pleased, obviously seeing something in the kiss that her husband could not. Tears were sliding down her cheeks, but she was smiling broadly. Remus was scowling at Sirius for his impudence, who was grinning devilishly. Albus had his usual twinkling smile, and James…well, he looked like he'd just bit down on something sour but what did _he_ matter? What father is ever able to truly let his princess…err…_prince_…ride off into the sunset for the happily ever after? He'd get used to it eventually. All fathers do.

-

**A/N: **Still not done. There's one chapter left, then the EPILOGUE. Forgive me for saying the prologue. Slip of the key. Also, please forgive the repeated misspelling of the word "vicious." It was unintentional. I promise….Or _was _it? Dun dun dun!

Anyway, It's hard to believe this thing is almost over. Wow. I guess I won't believe it until that final chapter is posted…


	26. Happily Ever After Part II

**Chapter 25**

"**Happily Ever After"**

"I had it all planned out, honestly I did."

"You're not making any sense, Sirius. _What _did you have all planned out?" Remus waited patiently for his frustrated mate to catch the right words.

"Well, when we were in Methos,"

"And your Godfather got me drunk…"

"Yes, well, I didn't just pick up the key."

"What do you mean?" Remus sat on a stone bench in the courtyard, after brushing the snow off. Sirius watched the snowflakes fall for a moment, seemingly lost in anxious thoughts.

"I haven't really told you much about my past."

"Well, no, you haven't but I'm getting a bit lost…"

"I don't know where to even start," Sirius said, frustration clear in his voice. Gently, Remus patted the spot beside him, offering a warm smile.

"How about at the beginning?"

Sirius smiled shakily and sat down. It was a good thing, because he didn't look as though his legs would have held him up much longer.

"I ran away when I was ten. My family was really tangled up in bad stuff. Bellatrix was one of my _nice_ cousins, if you can believe it, and look how she turned out. I was much better off on my own…or so I thought. Turns out it's hard for a runaway to make ends meet. My whole family was made up of murderers and thieves. I didn't want to steal, but it was either that or starve. I struggled for a year or two on my own before I made my way to Methos and Rassa took me in. He taught me how to be a better thief. I only took from people who had enough to spare. I never killed anyone unless they were going to kill me. It wasn't what I had wanted, but it was what I had. I wondered if I'd wasted my time by running away, you know? I didn't make anything honest of myself. I was just drifting. Well, anyway, then I met you. I don't know how to explain it. Things just changed. I feel good around you. Like I'm really worth something. So I got a ring I thought you'd like, but then I had to give it to Severus to give to that giant, so I've already mucked this up before I even started. What I'm trying to say is, Remus, I want you to marry me."

Remus blinked in pure astonishment.

"Sirius…I don't know what to say," Remus replied bewildered. Sirius looked surprised.

"What do you mean you don't know what to say! You say yes! One word! It's not that difficult." Sirius had begun to pace in front of the bench, his hands on his hips petulantly. "I mean, I know I don't have a ring or anything, but I didn't think you'd care that much…"

"Sirius, _of course_ I say yes! I just…I never thought I'd ever get married. It's like this has all been some kind of wonderful dream. I'm almost afraid to believe it's real."

Instantly, the anxiety melted away from Sirius. Happily, he slid to his knees in front of Remus. Both of their smiles were so bright they quite nearly melted the snow.

"I suppose I'll just have to convince you that it's very, very real," with a lecherous grin, Sirius scooped him off the bench and kissed him passionately. They tumbled into the snow, Sirius struggling to get past thick cloaks and sweaters. Remus yelped when his frozen hands burrowed up under his tunic.

"SIRIUS!" Remus squealed, trying to wiggle away.

"Where are you going? Nobody's going to find us out here. Let's make love in the snow."

"You're crazy!"

"Crazy for you, my love," Sirius replied cheekily, pouncing on his prey yet again.

"No, Sirius. I want…to wait until after the wedding now. We'll have to wait until spring, of course. Wouldn't that be romantic? Our first time together would be on our wedding night."

Sirius stared at Remus dumbly.

"You've got to be kidding me. _Spring_? I've always thought winter weddings were especially lovely. Can't we have one of those?"

"But Siri…I always wanted my wedding to be in spring," Remus pouted expertly. Sirius caved like a house of cards.

"Okay, baby, we'll have a spring wedding. Whatever you want. Just…just stop looking at me like that."

Suddenly, Remus was all smiles. Yes, he thought, this marriage thing might work out quite nicely.

-

Severus shifted uncomfortably when Harry's emerald green eyes turned to him. It was hard finding a few moments to spend alone with him, what with running the castle and sorting out the affairs of an entire country. Not to mention, Harry's parents and friends from Gryffindor were still staying with them. Understandably, they wanted to wait until warmer weather to make the return trip home, but it meant the castle was always filled with noisy chatter and it seemed his privacy was a thing of the past.

Now that he'd finally found an afternoon to spend with his...whatever Harry was exactly, he couldn't think of anything to say. To be honest, he wanted to kiss him again, but since their first kiss several weeks prior, there hadn't been another like it. Harry would kiss his cheek if they happened to pass each other in one of the numerous hallways, and when they sat beside each other at meals, occasionally their hands would meet under the table. But that had been all. Severus wondered if they would ever move past the bumbling awkwardness of it all. He hated this intricate courting.

All the time he'd been thinking, Harry had been observing him silently, a small smile on his handsome face.

"I'm glad I finally got you all to myself for a little while. I know Albus has been keeping you busy. If you ever need any help, you know I'm available. I've been trained to run a country since I was born, after all. I'm sure I could find something helpful to do."

Severus nodded sharply, wondering how they were ever going to get to know each other if he couldn't quit getting lost in Harry's eyes long enough to listen to what the boy said to him.

"Err…that would be fine," Severus replied, hoping he hadn't agreed to something ridiculous…like redecorating the castle in pink or some such nonsense. "Thank you," he added, hoping it was an appropriate response to whatever Harry had offered. Harry, seemingly satisfied, shyly took his hand as they continued their walk towards the library. Harry had suggested they do some reading by fireside.

"You know," Harry began in a teasing tone, "for someone who traveled half way around the world and saw all sorts of marvelous things, your incredibly tight lipped about your journey."

That was perfect! He could talk about the journey! Why hadn't he thought of that? He was so stupid!

"Of course, the journey. It was…long. Err…really long. I'm sorry it took so long, by the way." Harry smiled forgivingly, but Severus could tell he was beginning to get bored with their conversation…or lack thereof. Gods, he hated this awkward dating! For the first time in his life, Severus envied Sirius Black and his effortless charm.

"So…the library. It should be just down this hall," Harry commented pointlessly as they turned towards it. Severus cursed his hand for sweating so much. Harry was probably disgusted.

"Yes. Unless it has recently moved," Severus replied dully. He wondered miserably if Harry would mind letting them stop so that he could bang his head against the wall. Taking Severus by surprise, Harry giggled, then laughed. Severus immediately felt self conscious.

"What's so funny?" he asked sourly, expecting Harry to make fun of him. Harry, however, merely leaned against the wall, pulling Severus towards him.

"I've never had such an awkward conversation in my life. I just want you to kiss me again. Kissing is so much easier," Harry confessed, loving the way Severus was standing so close to him. It made his entire body tingle with excitement. Severus smirked, his confidence seemingly restored. Without further comment, he leaned in further and captured Harry's lips. They moved slowly and sensuously, having a much better feel of it the second time around. Without eyes staring at him, Severus was much less restrained, loosing himself in the feel of the slender body in his arms. When they pulled apart, the nervousness that had gripped both of them had dissipated. This time, Severus took Harry's hand as they walked the rest of the way to the library, walking much closer to him so that their sides brushed in an intimate sort of way.

"My mother says you used to be a potions master in Hogsmede. I wish I had seen you before. Of course, father probably would have forbidden it. I suppose it's better this way," Harry said. Severus pulled open the library door, revealing the magnificent room beyond. It truly was a stunning library. Across the enormous room was a roaring fire, and a thick inviting rug.

"Knowing potions as well as I do was very handy on the trip. It saved my life on several occasions. There were these fire crabs on the Isle of the Veela…" Severus launched into the retelling, perhaps not as skillfully as Sirius would have, but in a voice that made Harry want to melt. They made their way to the fire, but they didn't read any books. Instead, Harry coaxed Severus into stretching out, his head in Harry's lap. While Severus talked about potions, Harry lovingly caressed his brow and played with his long hair. Minutes became hours, until Severus realized with a start that they'd been talking all afternoon and had missed dinner completely. The fire was dying down, and the room was becoming chilly. His anxiety about having nothing to talk with Harry about were gone. Harry talked about ruling, about his life back in Gryffindor, about his dreams for a big family. Severus could have listened to him speak for the rest of the night. He was so pure, so honest and forthright. It was with much regret that Severus escorted him out of the library, their hands entwined tightly once again. Without thinking, Severus twirled the cape off his shoulders and draped it over Harry's shoulders.

"Thank you," Harry responded softly, almost speaking in a whisper.

"May I walk you to your room? It's late. I shouldn't have kept you up so long."

"I would like that…and you didn't keep me up too late. I had a wonderful time. You're very easy to talk to," Harry praised, snuggling closer to Severus as they walked. Eventually, Severus grew bold and wrapped a long arm around Harry's back. Because the castle had grown dark, Severus took down a lit torch off the wall and used it to guide Harry back to his quarters. At his door, Severus returned the torch to the wall.

This time, Severus initiated the kiss. Harry responded eagerly, entwining his arms around Severus's neck and pressing their bodies together. When Harry parted his mouth slightly, Severus took a risk and ran his tongue along Harry's bottom lip. Harry froze, obviously unsure of what to make of Severus using his tongue. Severus began to pull back, but Harry didn't let him go, pushing their lips back together and this time using his tongue to explore Severus's lips. It wasn't long before their tongues were moving against one another's hotly, Severus's hands slipping down to cup Harry's arse. Harry had just moaned, unable to hold it back any longer, when a throat cleared and both of them shot apart guiltily.

James stood in the hallway, looking quite irate. Automatically, Harry stepped in front of Severus as if to protect him should James fly into a rage.

"Judging by what I've just seen, you better be planning to marry my son properly and very soon, Snape. I _won't_ stand for him being treated like some common wench! If you want to grope him in a dark hallway, you may do so _after_ you're properly wed, and certainly not again until then. Am I perfectly clear, Snape?"

Despite his hostility, Severus figured that was the closest thing to approval they were going to get from James Potter.

"Crystal, your majesty," Severus inclined his head respectfully, first to James and then to Harry. "Goodnight, Harry. Sleep well." Severus smiled when, despite his father's glare, Harry leaned forward quickly and pecked him on the cheek.

"Sweet dreams, Severus," he whispered quickly into his ear, before he retreated into his rooms looking disheveled and well kissed. James glared at Severus, but didn't say anything as the new king retreated down the hall.

Severus's fingers rose to gently brush against his lips, where Harry's passionate kiss still lingered pleasantly. All in all, Severus thought, it felt like the start of another wonderful journey.

**A/N: **This only leaves the epilogue. When I post it, I'll be posting my new story (which is different than the one I was originally going to post) shortly after. I'm going to give you all a teaser, just because you've been such wonderful readers.

Teaser for my new fic Colt:

"_The cool night wind rushed against his bare chest and slipped through his mane and tail. Harry curled his arms around his torso, wondering why he hadn't stayed in the warmth of the cave. Acting purely out of habit, Harry tilted his face skyward, reading the position of the stars instinctively. They spoke of a departure – the first steps of a magnificent journey. Harry's lips twisted into a bitter frown. There would be no departure for him. The other colts were preparing to leave as a bachelor herd, finally ready to strike out on their own as stallions and leave childhood behind. Harry, however, would be staying right where he was. He was old enough to be a stallion, but he wasn't big and strong enough to run with a bachelor herd. The journey would be too strenuous on a sickly, small centaur such as himself." _


	27. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Every good fairytale has a happy ending. The winter thaws and spring blooms, evil is defeated, and love conquers all.

Ron and Hermione were the first couple to marry. On the first official day of spring, they vacationed to the village of Bloom where they had first met, and were married on the same dock that they were forced to part on – a promise to reunite finally fulfilled. It was a big day for Severus and Harry as well, because it was the first time Severus had attended a social event as a king, and the other nobles were all present to scrutinize his every move. Of course, he did a fine job. The gossip mill was churning on overtime to see Prince Harry so besotted with the new king. All in all, it was an enormous wedding, and everyone had a delightful time.

Remus and Sirius tied the knot not long after, in the courtyard Sirius had proposed in. Unlike Ron and Hermione's wedding, it was small and intimate. Remus cried in happiness when they finally kissed as husbands for the first time. Of course, though the guest list had been small, it was mainly composed of Sirius's old gang of thieves, included Fred and George Weasley, and his adopted family from Methos. Needless to say, things took a long time to settle down again after that lot cleared out, and Severus had to work extra hard to keep Harry from being exposed to anything he shouldn't be seeing. Severus was only slightly irked when he realized the guests had helped themselves to the best wine in his cellar, pick pocketed quite a bit of valuable china, and left three rooms in the castle completely trashed. Then again, they were Sirius's friends, so what could you honestly expect?

And so that left only one couple to be married in the large chapel of Slytherin Kingdom, on a sultry, early summer morning.

-

The elderly veela woman that had prepared Severus for the ball on the Isle of the Veela had been hired to dress Severus for his wedding. She circled around his form, assessing her work from every view point.

His hair (which he'd been trying to take better care of) was gathered at the base of his neck and held in place by a black satin tie. The Madam had worked her special brand of magic to give his skin a healthy glow and his teeth a white, pearly shine. He was dressed in a tight fitting, velvet green vest with a silky white dress tunic underneath. The arms of the tunic were full, and the tunic was embroidered with an elegant silver trim. His hair was once again tied back, this time with a green satin tie. As the Madam had said, one shouldn't wear black to a wedding – it was a celebration, not a funeral. His pants were form fitting and made of soft deerskin, and his boots were a dark brown leather. He wore an ornamental sword on one hip, it's hilt embedded with darkly glittering emeralds. His cape was made of crushed green velvet. He looked better than he ever had before, but even his stunning makeover paled in comparison to the beauty that was Harry – at least Severus thought so.

Standing at the front of the chapel, he gave little attention to all the high profile guests in attendance. There were the veela royals, the kings and nobles of the other three kingdoms, and wizards and witches almost as legendary as Albus Dumbledore, who was conducting the ceremony. No, when the back doors of the church opened, and Harry finally appeared, Severus only had eyes for him. His outfit, though similar in design to Severus's, was entirely white. His cape was long, and it fluttered out behind him almost magically as he walked. He didn't carry a bouquet, but he walked behind a small troupe of flower girls that saturated his path with white rose petals. He came to stand beside Severus, his eyes glowing with love and adoration. Ron smiled from his spot behind Harry, as did Remus from his position behind Severus. The flower girls took their places, and Lily was noticeably sniffling.

Albus made a beautiful speech, though to be honest Severus didn't really hear any of it. Finally, it came time for him to make his vow.

"Harry, over the time I have gotten to know you, there is one story about my journey I have never told you," Severus smiled tenderly at his future husband, drinking in the love shining in his eyes. "In one of the villages we visited, I came to the aid of a very young girl with pretty green eyes like yours. To thank me for saving her father, she gave me a very special gift. Her mother had died, and one of the few things she had to remember her by was a simple woven ring that her mother had made for her. Upon her insistence, she gave this treasure to me, with the instructions to give it to someone I loved. Today, I want to give this ring to you." Severus took the small ring from the box Remus handed him. Tears were running down Harry's cheeks as Severus took the rough hewn little ring, it's little green stone glittering, and slid it onto Harry's delicate hand. Unsurprisingly, it was a perfect fit. "I love you, Harry. I will protect you, shelter you, and cherish you to the end of my days."

Harry wiped the tears off his cheeks before he offered his vow.

"I knew I loved you even before I met you, Severus. I have carried you in my heart since the day I was told about the prophecy. You are my hero and my soul mate. Nothing will ever tear me from your side. From this day forward, I entrust you with my soul, mind, heart, and body. I love you, Severus, more than life itself." With a shaky smile, he took the ring Ron handed him, an thick silver band, and slid it onto Severus's hand.

"I now pronounce you married. You may now share your first kiss as husbands," Albus announced happily, his eyes twinkling full force. Harry wasted no time in throwing his arms around Severus's neck, passionately pressing his lips against those of his husband. They broke apart laughing, turning to their guests with their hands joined. Albus stepped down beside Severus, leaning in close to him so that he would be heard. "Well, my boy, do you believe in fate now?"

Severus only smiled.

-

"You want to do _what_?" Harry blinked owlishly at Severus, squirming a bit in his arms. He felt very silly without his clothes on – it was not how he usually slept at all. Severus, however, had insisted he knew what he was doing. Harry could only trust him, even though it sounded very strange.

"You'll enjoy it, I promise," Severus assured, already a bit frustrated with Harry's naivety. As much as he enjoyed the almost sinful delight of having his boy naked in his bed, he was ready to show Harry all that he'd been so carefully sheltered from. "We'll just start with kissing. You've kissed me plenty of times."

Deciding he simply had to trust his new husband, Harry tilted his head back and let Severus ravish his mouth. It did feel amazingly good to kiss with all their skin touching, nothing getting in their way, lavishly comfortable in the massive bed. Severus began to run his hands up and down Harry's sides as the kiss intensified. His excitement began to show, and Harry responded by pulling away from the kiss.

"Why are you stopping?" Severus asked, not in the mood for Harry to play the tease. Harry only cocked his head to the side in puzzlement.

"You always stop kissing me when…you know." He glanced pointedly at Severus's lower half.

Severus blushed, realizing what Harry said was true. In the past, when he'd become aroused, he'd practically fled from the enchanting prince. He'd thought he'd hid it better, however.

"Er…well that might have been the case before we were married, but you're my husband now. We can go further," Severus explained as he reached for Harry again, resuming their kiss. This time Severus was more forceful in massaging Harry, finally dropping his hand to cup Harry's limp member. It twitched in his hand, and Harry's eyes shot open wide in surprise. Severus began to stroke him sensuously, kissing Harry along his jaw and chest because the boy's mouth seemed to be permanently trapped in a surprised little 'O' shape. Even as the boy began to sweat, his excitement growing, he turned apprehensive eyes to Severus.

"Isn't this wrong, Severus? I feel…strange," Harry confessed, surprising himself by arching into Severus's hand when he slowed down.

"It's not wrong, Harry. This is part of sex. I know you don't know anything about it, and I'm glad because that means your pure, but nothing is 'wrong' in this bed. We can share our bodies with each other however we like. I want to bring you pleasure tonight. May I do that, Harry?" Severus asked, trying valiantly to be patient with him. Harry nodded, his eyes finally showing more lust than apprehension. Severus picked up his speed again, kissing Harry's mouth and using his other hand to tease one of Harry's nipples. The lithe boy quickly lost his inhibitions under such a sensory overload. When Severus finally brought him to completion, moaning and crying Severus's name, he came seeing stars. After it was over, he lay completely still, his labored breathing the only sign that he was even in the same realm as Severus.

Severus smirked at his state and the complete look of surprise and satisfaction on his face. Severus tended to his own needs, and Harry only watched sleepily. Once Severus was done, he pulled Harry into his arms and pressed loving kisses onto his temple. Harry, feeling completely relaxed, could no longer fight off the exhaustion he felt. Just before he was lost to the realm of dreams, he tilted his head up and kissed Severus's chin.

"I think I like sex," he said innocently. Severus only shook his head in mock exasperation, not bothering to correct him. He'd figure it out soon enough. After all, tonight was only their first night together. Severus still had the rest of his life to teach his young husband everything he would need to know. He stayed awake that night, just watching Harry sleep on his chest, his wild black hair flopping every which way. He listened to the little sounds Harry made as he slept – little snorts and breathy whispers. He drooled on Severus's chest, but even that was adorable. With a snort of amusement, Severus wondered how long that particular feeling would last. At the moment, every little thing Harry did captivated him completely. Eventually, exhaustion won out. Just as the sun was rising, Severus fell deep asleep, Harry happily ensconced in his arms.

**THE END!**

**A/N: **First of all, Happy Valentine's Day to everyone! This is my V-day gift to you all. I thought the timing worked out quite nicely that I could post this on the day of love. Man…what do I say? I guess all I can say is how much I enjoyed writing this, and how much I appreciated every comment and review I received. You were all wonderfully supportive, amusing, and touching. God, I'm going to get teary eyed! I hope you all live out your own happy fairy tales, and thanks again for being such an integral part of this story.


End file.
